Kung Fu Panda: A Tigress & Neko Love Story
by DerpJonahDiePie
Summary: Hello everyone, i would like to hint that i do not own, Siberia, Taotie, Master Yak, Kage, Slavik, Nami, And the rest of kages daughters, And most of all, i do not own Kung Fu Panda.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was early in the evening and Tigress was out in yet another mission, she was up on Fon-Shing mountain, it was to deliver some important scrolls to Master Lion, She was very excited to meet up with the Master, for he had been known to control more than just Chi, he was even able to form it into a stronger form, known as Chakra, she was so excited to meet him, but she had a long way to go, she was in the South, which she had been in before many times, lots of snow and blizzards, high winds, and bandits, crooks, rapists, you name it, it was in the south, she had seen a few bandits along the way, but they were no big deal, nothing to get her interest high up, until, she came across a group of wolves, One spoke, (which was probably the leader of the pack) he said "Give us all your valuables, Now!," they said, "Or we will take you by force Kitty-cat!", they said as Tigress got into a stance, "I will give you nothing!" scowled Tigress, and then one from behind threw a spear at Tigress, she somersaulted out of the way, "Very impressive" said the Leader, "But lets see you dodge this!" he said as three wolves jumped down and threw spears at her anus while three more jumped up front and threw them near her breasts as Tigress was a quick thinker, she did a mid-air twirl and not a single scratch was on her, but the three behind her were stabbed by the spears going downward, but as she tried to land on her feet, they slipped out from under her on some ice and she fell off the ginormous cliff, and she thought that would be the end of her, until, she fell into the arms of something big, muscular, very warm, and soft, "It's okay now, you're safe with me", the voice was deep, but feminine, this really reminded her of the time with Siberia, (another story i read), Tigress opened her eyes, it was a Big, Black, Beautiful Panther, She was the most beautiful Panther Tigress had ever seen, it was a really big Panther too!, she weighed around 150 maybe 200 pounds more than Tigress did! Not in stomach size, but in muscle! she was straight muscle!, it was amazing, so Tigress finally got up enough to speak to the Panther after the fall, "Thank you" said Tigress, "Are your arms okay from the fall impact?", she said, "They are fine, by the way, my name is Neko, and yours is?" Tigress just stared before finally saying "Oh, um-uh, my name is Tigress" said Tigress, "By the way, how did you fall like that from the cliff?", asked Neko "i was attacked by Wolf bandits, they tried to take my valuables, so i fought back and then slipped off the edge when i tried to regain balance," said Tigress, "I need to go before they come back, its been nice knowing you", said Tigress "Wait a minute!, said Neko, "Where are you going, maybe i can help you get there", she said as she ran in front of Tigress, "Im going to meet Master Lion, he needs these scrolls, they are very important," said Tigress, "Well, you just might be in luck, i am a student of his teachings, i live in the kingdom with him, i can deliver you to him immediately", said Neko, "Here", she said as the scooped up Tigress and started walking like its no problem, "Hey! what are you doing?, why are you picking me up!", said Tigress in a confused tone, "I can walk you know!" "I can carry you if you want me to, that was a very long fall" said Neko with Tigress still in her arms, "No, thank you" said Tigress as she jumped out of her arms, "But i would appreciate you showing me the way," said Tigress, "Okay, I'll lead the way", said Neko "Follow" She said coldly, so they trudged on, through the harsh snow, and for some reason, Tigress didn't want to act mean or angry, actually, she was quite happy to be with Neko, and Neko was so talkative, Tigress would have begged for Neko to be quite, but, there was something about Neko, she was... different, she was just like Siberia, but there was one little thing that was different about her, as they were going, Tigress felt dizzy, everything was so bright, she felt she couldn't walk anymore, and then, Tigress passed out, Neko caught her before she fell, "Are you okay?", said Neko in a worried tone, "Here, i guess i will carry you", she said as she lifted the weak Tigress, "I will get you there", said Neko, (Few hours later...) Tigress woke up, she had a damp piece of cloth over her head and a blindfold, "So you are awake", said Neko "Thats good", she said as Tigress realized her clothes were off hanging on a stick and she was bare naked, Tigress jumped up and covered herself with the covers, she was in a big cave, she could hear a roaring blizzard outside, "Why am i here, and can i please have my clothes?", she said as Neko got up, "Here", she said as Neko threw Tigress a sheep-skin coat, "This will keep you warmer than that vest", as she threw Tigress her pants as well, as Tigress got up and ran to the back of the cave with the covers still over her, and a few minutes later, she had the coat on with the vest on under the coat, and Neko gave Tigress a pair of fur boots because Tigress was barefoot, as Tigress sat down in front of the fire Neko made, after around 5 minutes of silence, Tigress asked, "So, what is Master Lion like?", she asked, "Whats he like?", said Neko, "Well..., he's very nice about things, but when its time to get down to business he is really strict-like, but if nothing is wrong, he is calm as can be, but he makes a great king, and he's so strong", said Neko, as she kept telling Tigress about the amazing-sounding Master, she noticed something on Neko's body, she had big, BIG, scars on her breasts, as Tigress was focused on Neko's breasts, Neko noticed and pulled her coat up, and stood up, "Its time to get to bed", as Tigress also noticed, she had some scars on her legs, "We should sleep together, so that way we can share body heat" said Neko, "Yeah, i agree", said Tigress as they huddled up, and as they did, Neko wrapped her big muscular arms around Tigress's torso, and Tigress looked her right into Neko's big green eyes, "If this is too weird, i will put my arms back", said Neko, "No, you're fine Neko", said Tigress as she put her arms around Neko's torso as well, and they both fell asleep,

(Back to the Jade Palace)

Po was laying down thinking about Tigress, "When will you come back?", said Po as he kissed a picture of her, he was deeply in love with Tigress, He didn't know that Tigress felt the same way, But then he noticed, Viper was right at his door, staring with her mouth wide open, "I knew it!" She repeatedly said as Po fell out of his bed trying to tell Viper that he meant nothing by what he just did, but Viper knew what was going on, (Back to Tigress and Neko) Tigress awoke, but then she noticed, Neko's paws went upward on her body, where they were almost touching her breasts, Tigress tried to make Neko's hands go downward, but Neko was stubborn, they wanted to remain in place, she kept trying to move Neko's hands down as all of a sudden, Neko woke up, "Whats wrong?, Whats happening?", said the confused Panther, Tigress had to think quick, she didn't want to be rude, "You are grabbing me to hard Neko", Said Tigress, "Well you could've just said so", said Neko, as she brought her hands down and put them back around her body, trying her best not to squash Tigress's body, "Im very sorry, sometimes i get carried away", said Neko, "No, its fine, its just i thought my ribs was about to break from those super large muscles", said Tigress, as she cuddled back up to the soft, warm Panther, as she did, she noticed that Neko, started to rub up on Tigress, but for some reason, Tigress didn't care, in fact, it help Tigress sleep, The next morning... Tigress awoke, Neko wasn't behind her she was staring out the cave, which there was still a roaring blizzard out there, "So we are still under the Blizzards Truce" said Neko in a soft tone, as Tigress walked up to her, "Yeah, i've heard of that before, if anyone fights, the sky gods will come down and kill everyone that saw or was in the fight, right?", asked Tigress, "Right, How did you know that, your a Southern", asked Neko as they walked back toward the fire, "Its a funny story, I met a Siberian Tiger, i fell off a cliff and she caught me like you did, Her name was Siberia, she is just like you, and we were surrounded by bandits in a cave, and she started telling them about the Blizzards Truce and if they attacked us we would all die, we somehow survived, they were call the Red Panda Gang, they were just like the Wolves," said Tigress, "I loved Siberia, dearly, she is still alive and well at the Jade Palace, she is also one of my Masters", she said as Neko got up and came closer to Tigress, "I mainly came on this mission to see if Master Lion can teach me how to control my Chi into Chakra", said Tigress in a excited tone, "Really?, Well then, Did you know Im one of his highest students, i can make Chakra if you want me to teach you how", said Neko, "I can be your Master for now, until we get there", said Neko, "I would love for you to teach me", said Tigress, and for some reason, she felt a brief moment of love as she stared into Neko's big green eyes, "So whats first, Master?", said Tigress in a playful tone, "Alright, First we learn how to bring your Chakra out of you, Put your hands together and imagine a lines in your body, with blue coming out of them, going to your hands, and then focus on making a bluish ball in your hands, and when you feel something rotating in your hands, i want you to cup them in from of you, and then open your eyes", said Neko, as Tigress followed the rules, she felt a lot of rotation in her hands after a little while, and she slowly cupped her hands, and opened her eyes, and what she saw next was shocking, Chakra was supposed to be blue, for some reason, Tigress's Chakra, was bright orange, like fire, and Neko was more shocked then Tigress was, Tigress couldn't wait to show her Chakra to Siberia, "That is very rare, you are a special one Tigress, i cant wait to show this to Master Lion!," she said very excitedly, as she hugged Tigress "Neko... cant... breathe...", said Tigress as Neko let go of her, Tigress fell to the ground gasping for air and rubbing her arms, "That hurt" said Tigress, "Promise me you'll never get that excited again, if you do i'll probably die", said Tigress "Im sorry" Neko kept repeating as she hid behind a rock, "Hey, its not that big of a deal!", said Tigress as she tried to calm Neko down, Neko was so big, but so... Lovable, it was strange, you would think that someone that big wouldn't be like that, but Neko sure was, Tigress finally got her to get her hands away from her face, as Tigress looked into the teared up eyes of Neko, she saw love, Neko loved Tigress, and Tigress loved Neko, they couldn't admit it, but they loved each other, "Come on, The blizzard is over, we should head on", said Tigress, as she helped Neko up off the stone ground, "Lets get going", said Neko, as they put the fire out, grabbed their packs, food, and other things, and headed out, they had a long way ahead of them

(Going to the enemy of the story)

"AHA" yelled Shing, I have finally mastered my Invention, converts my Chakra into energy for the machine, while it pumps Chakra back into me when i hit and kill, so i don't get tired!, said Shing in a proud voice, "I will end Kung Fu, and the Furious Five, but i need to first test my machine on a worthy opponent!", He yelled in triumph (a few hours later), He set out to find worthy opponents,

(Back to the Jade Palace)

As Master Shifu was doing roll call, he realized Po wasn't up yet, he stormed into Po's room, "PANDA!" yelled Shifu in a angry voice, "Yes Ma-" said Po as he fell out of bed, "Yes Master!" said Po, "Your late!" yelled Shifu, "Come!", As Shifu went back out to the Training Halls, "Alright", "Viper" "Here" "Monkey" "Here" "Mantis" "Here" "Po" "zzZZZzz" "PO!" "I-Im here", "Good", "Crane" "Here" "Siberia" "Here" "Tigress" "Tigress?" "She is still out there" said Siberia as she looked out the Training Halls doors, "When will she be back?", said Siberia to Master Shifu, "Soon enough Siberia, Soon enough...", he said

(Back to the villain)

And Shing had finally found who he was looking for, the leader of the Rhinos, He was super powerful and claimed to have taken down 100 men in one blow, his name was Sai and he wanted to kill Sai with his machine, even though Sai was a big guy, and, he was the Rhino King, As Shing neared Sai's Kingdom, soldiers of all breeds ran out, there was a brief moment of silence for a few seconds and then BOOM!, They were all dead in a flash, as Shing blew them all up, "Oh, this is only the beginning", said Shing,

(Back to Tigress and Neko)

As Tigress and Neko was walking, they saw Master Lions kingdom nearing them, they started running toward the kingdom, they neared the gates and slowed down as guards neared them, they lifted the panting and tired Tigress, As more guards neared, she looked over at Neko who fell down and passed out, as so did Tigress

(A few hours later)

Tigress awoke, her entire body was aching, especially her legs and arms, "So you are awake, Neko has done told me a lot about you already", said a very deep voice, she looked up, it was Master Lion, "Especially, your Chakra, i would be pleased to see it, but you're to weak to do anything right now, lay down and drink some herbal tea", said the Master as the medical sheep brought in a cup of herbal tea, and then Neko walked in, "I think you concentrated to hard on showing me your Chakra in that cave", said Neko, as Tigress slurped down the tea, "You have to concentrate, but not to lightly or your Chakra wont show, but if you try to hard, after a few hours, you'll grow very weak and pass out and your body will ache like crazy too", said Neko as she started to leave the room, "Wait!", yelped Tigress, "Thank you, Thank you so much for taking me to Master Lion, i really appreciate it", said Tigress, "You're welcome", said Neko as she walked out of the room so Master Lion and Tigress could be alone, "Did you get the scrolls out of my pack?", said Tigress, "No, we wouldn't want to go through anyones stuff without asking first", said Master Lion as Tigress tried to reach for her pack on the chair beside her, she couldn't pick it up from the pain in her hands and arms, Master Lion walked over and picked it up for her, Tigress opened it up and shuffled through it, "I know i put it in here somewhere!", said Tigress, "Aha!", she said as she handed Master lion the three scrolls, "Here, they are important scrolls from Master Shifu", said Tigress weakly as Master Lion opened the scrolls, after a minute or two of reading scrolls Master Lion sighed and shook his head, "So Master Shifu wants me to teach you about how to control Chakra, very well", said Master Lion as he walked out of the room, and Tigress fell back down onto the soft bed overjoyed on what she just heard, "YES!" said Tigress, and she lay down, and a few minutes later, she dozed back off into sleep, but suddenly she woke up, she realized she was in Bao Gu Orphanage, right back into the room she used to sleep in as a cub, right into the room she thought she forgot about years ago, she got out of bed, opened the door, and realized no one was around, no other children, no teachers, nothing, she was alone, she was scared, she ran throughout the darkened hallways of the Orphanage, trying to find the smallest hope of life, crying her eyes out as she was screaming for someone, or something to help her, she was helpless, but then, somehow, she remembered, she had this dream more than once, she ran outside, and as she did, as she suspected, there was a hooded figure, trudging through the snow, she hoped it would be Siberia, but this time, it was Neko, And as Neko scooped up Tigress and started cradling her like Tigress was a baby, "I feel so helple-" Tigress said as Neko hushed her before Tigress could finish her sentence "You are not alone, you shall never be alone my little Tigress", said Neko, "I will always be here", she said as Tigress looked her in the eyes, Tigress woke up, she had a good dream and a nightmare at the same time, Tigress jumped up crying and sweating, As Neko ran into the room, "Whats wrong Tigress?" said Neko in a worried tone, Tigress jumped up and hugged Neko with all the might she had, it took 10 whole minutes to get Tigress off of Neko, "What happened Tigress?", asked Neko, "Nothing, its nothing to worry about, i had a dream thats all", said Tigress in a tough sounding tone, "Im... sorry for hugging you like that Neko", said Tigress, "No, its okay, you're safe here with us, nothing is gonna bother you with us around", said Neko as Tigress tried to get up "I... I have to use the bathroom", said Tigress, "Its over there", said Neko as Tigress limp-walked over to the bathroom, a few minutes had passed, and Tigress came out of the bathroom, "my arms and legs are feeling much, much better, tomorrow i would like to train with Master Lion, said Tigress as she went back over to the bed, "And Neko... i would feel much better if you could sleep with me tonight", said Tigress, "I don't want to have another bad dream and be alone in here, plus, as big as you are, it would help me sleep cause i could imagine you were Siberia", said Tigress, "As you wish, Tigress" said Neko as she lay in front of Tigress, "You are so kind Neko, i wish you could have been my older sister", said Tigress, "Really, that means so much to me, you are very precious Tigress", said Neko, "You too" said Tigress as she noticed Neko was sniffing Tigress's fur and nibbling at her neck a little bit too, "What're you doing Neko", said Tigress as she laughed a little bit, "Just observing you Southerns, you guys smell very nice", said Neko as she wrapped her arms around Tigress again and dragged her closer, and Neko started to rub up on Tigress's back, even going up her vest a little bit, but Tigress didn't mind, she didn't one bit and neither did Neko, and Tigress dozed off to sleep, as did Neko, (A few more hours later), Neko woke up first, "Tigress, its time to get up", said Neko as she shook Tigress gently, "Huh, what is it?", said the sleepy Tigress, "Is it time to get up already?" said Tigress as she yawned and stretched out her body (which wasn't aching any longer) and Tigress got on her boots and coat, as she headed down the long hallways Neko led her to Master Lions throne room, "So, she is feeling better i assume" said Master Lion, "Please, train me now, before i have to leave back to the Jade Palace!", said Tigress in an excited tone, "Please... i don't have much time!" said Tigress, "Silence and Patience young one!" yelled Master Lion, "I am sorry, but i hate it when others who stand before me are impatient, it makes me very angry", said Master Lion "You want me to teach you, you must be patient and relaxable", said the Master, so Master Lion started training Tigress,

(Back to the Villain)

And Shing had defeated The Rhino King, he felt prouder than ever before, and so he started on his journey to the Jade Palace, hoping to kill Shifu and The Dragon Warrior, "Ready or not! here i come Shifu!, and you had better be ready!" yelled Shing as the started running his way down a mountain, hoping to get to The Valley of Peace in time,

(Back to the Jade Palace)

As Master Shifu was training Siberia and the rest of the Furious Five, "His messenger bird came in, and everyone stopped what they where doing and rushed over to se what was up, what it happening Master asked Monkey, "Message to Master Shifu from The Rhino King's Kingdom", said the Messenger Bird, "Urgent news!, Shing has come back, he brought down The Rhino King, and he is now coming this way to the Jade Palace, he is still far away in the South, but he has a big machine, and a small army with him, and whatever that machine is, its so deadly, i cant put it into words", he said, "Thank you very much, here is your pay", as Shifu gave the Bird 10 pieces of silver coins, "Thank you in advance", said the Messenger Bird as he flew off, "Everyone be alert, you heard the Bird, Shing is coming back to the village, and he is coming to destroy", said Master Shifu as the sun started to set, "Everyone go back to the beds and sleep, we have a long day tomorrow", said Master Shifu as he stormed out the Training Halls with Siberia and the rest of the Five, "Are you sure she'll be okay" Asked Siberia, "Oh of course, Tigress is a strong girl, she can handle whatever problems are out there" said Shifu in a calm and relaxed tone as he grabbed Siberia's huge hand "She will be okay, Master Lion wont let anything bad happen to her, i promise on my old life, Okay, Siberia", said Shifu as she walked back to her room, "She will be fine" thought Siberia, as she lay down, and went to sleep.

(Back to Tigress and Neko)

After Three days of training, Tigress had finally managed to use Chakra, she could use Chakra to even make her very own attack move called The 1000 Punches - Iron Fist, its where she could build up Chakra and then turn the Chakra into orangish-Chakra hands and make them as hard as she wanted to and when it punches the enemy, they get crushed almost instantly, but she would pass out, because the move takes up so much Chakra to use, "Well, i guess we should get going", said Neko as she had already packed everything, "Okay then", said Tigress "The Jade Palace is it?, i actually know about a shortcut from here to there, usually, it would take 3 weeks to get from here to there, but i know a way to were we can get there in only one", said Neko, "we take the short route going that way, if no blizzards or bandits get in our way", said Neko, "Well what are we waiting for?, lets get going!", said Tigress, "Okay" said Neko as they exited the gates and waved their goodbyes and farewells to Master Lion and his Kingdom, They had a long journey ahead of them, And as Nightfall reached them, they slept in an opening on the rock wall beside them, Neko started the fire, and Tigress rolled the bed out, and before they went to bed they had a few bottles of Sake (Japanese type of liquor), and then, Neko accidentally dropped some Sake on Tigress's chest, and for some reason, it wasn't weird when Neko unbuttoned Tigress's vest to where her chest was showing, (And only her chest) and Neko slowly licked the Sake off of Tigress, and it reminded her so much of what Siberia did, because the same thing happened with Siberia, she spilled liquor on Tigress and licked it up, they were so alike, it was amazing, "You know, you remind me so much of Siberia, its undeniable, because Siberia did the same thing you just did, she spilled liquor on me and licked it up!", said Tigress, "Really now, well thats very interesting..., tell me, what is this "Siberia" like?", said Neko, as she cuddled up beside Tigress, "And here, you can sit in my lap if you want to while you tell me", said Neko as Tigress got up and sat on Neko's lap and rested her head on Neko's chest, "Well..., Siberia is very lovable, like you", said Tigress as Neko started rubbing her head, "Siberia is my Master, she is very big, beautiful, straight muscle, just like you", said Tigress, "And she is very strong, she has the Ice Element Chi, she is... she is..., My girlfriend", said Tigress as she started blushing as she looked down and curled her tail, "Hey, its nothing to be ashamed of, i used to have one of those too you know, or... used to", said Neko in a soft and sad tone, "But thats beside the point, we need to go to bed for our trip tomorrow, we need to rebuild our Chakra through sleep", "Do you mind if... we..." said Tigress as she immediately started blushing, "What is it?" said Neko, "Do you mind if i sleep naked?" said Tigress quickly as she hid behind her hands, "Of course, thats fine Tigress", said Neko, "Come here, i'll help you get undressed if needed", said Neko, "Okay", said Tigress as she took her clothes off and cuddled up beside of Neko under the covers, "I feel so safe beside you Neko", said Tigress, "You are like... You are like the mother i've never had!", said Tigress as she hugged Neko's torso, "Thank you" said Neko, as Tigress noticed Neko's hand going up Tigress's chest to her breasts, she looked down at herself, holding Neko, Neko's hands were right under Tigress's breasts, Neko wanted to go farther, but she was scared, for some reason, Neko was scared to go any further, it was like something was holding her back, "Is something wrong, Neko?" asked Tigress, As Neko just stared at her for a few seconds, "N-No, of course not", said Neko as she brought her hands back down to her sides, "We should really get t-", said Neko as she was interrupted by a kiss right on the mouth, "Mmmph" Neko moaned as she leaned into the kiss Tigress slid her tongue into Neko's mouth, it turned in a fully-fledged french kiss, As Tigress finally broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air, "Im... so sorry Neko, she said as she got up from the bed and ran to the wall, "Hey!, where are you going?" yelled Neko as she ran after Tigress, "No, stay back, I don't want to hurt Po or Master Siberia's feelings!" screamed Tigress as she put her hand up, "Hey, Hey, its okay, Shh come here Tigress", said Neko as she threw Tigress her clothes, As Tigress got her clothes on, Neko neared her, and tried to helped button up Tigress's vest but Tigress ran away again, "Why, why do you keep running from me Tigress?" Asked Neko, "Because... Because..., i don't want to hurt Po or Master Siberia's feelings!" said Tigress sadly as she started to cry, "Hey, there is no need for tears Tigress, said a familiar voice, It was Master Siberia!, "Master!" yelped Tigress, as she ran up and hugged her Master, "How did you get here so quickly Master?" said Tigress, "i used my Chi to teleport, i need some rest," said Master Siberia, "But first, did this Panther try to hurt you?, is that why you were crying?" growled Siberia, "I will kill you if you hurt my precious Tigress" Yelled Siberia, "No, No, No, Master you've got it all wrong, she was leading me back to the Jade Palace, i kissed her and i teared up because i thought i would hurt you and Po's feelings, Im so, so, sorry" cried Tigress, "Why did you think that would hurt me or Po's feelings?, "Love is not something to get mad about Tigress", said Siberia as she approached the shrank Tigress, "I would never get mad about that, Love can come in many more shapes and sizes, look, you had Po, and then you had me, did that hurt Po at all?" said Siberia "No, no it didn't" said Tigress, and then Siberia stood back up turned her head sideways to look at Neko, "Panther, what is your name?", said Siberia, "My name is Neko" said Neko as she approached Siberia, and you must be the famous Siberia, Tigress always tells me about", said Neko in a playful tone, Siberia turned around to look at Neko, Siberia looked at Neko right in the eyes, "I can entrust you with the protection of my sweet Tigress, but if i cannot trust you, and if you hurt her physically, then i will rip out your eyes, cut your arms and legs off and make you eat them all raw" said Siberia with so much intimidation, It made Neko look like a cub compared to Siberia, "We got a deal?", said Siberia, "Uh-huh" said Neko with a trembling voice, "I wish i could stay, but i got to go, i must protect the Valley with the others", Shing has come with a machine, he defeated The Rhino King, and he has come to wipe out the Jade Palace, and Kung Fu, Forever, its just like it was with Taotie", said Siberia, "I must teleport back at once, it may use up quite a bit of Chi, but it wont kill me", "Wait!" said Neko, "Wait up, i have an idea, come here, get in a circle with me, Tigress, you too", said Neko, "now, hold hands and channel your Chi into one another, let me throw in some Chakra as well, then we can all teleport together, this just might work" said Neko, as they did as told, Siberia did the teleportation Chant "Hiru kara yoru, kagayaku hoshi e, watashi o hisui miya ni tsurete ikimasu!" chanted Siberia, as a large blue glowing ring appeared around them, they closed their eyes for a brief second, and then they were home, at the Jade Palace, The sun was coming up, and Shifu was already coming out of bed to wake up the Furious Five, Until he walked into the hall of heroes and saw Neko, Siberia, And Tigress, "TIGRESS!" yelled Master Shifu as he ran up to Tigress and hugged her, He yelled so loud he even woke Po up, and the rest of the Five came out, Po saw Neko, and he was in love, "Tigress is back!" yelled the rest of the Five as they ran up to Tigress, and Po was still standing there like an idiot, staring right at Neko, and then Neko noticed Po was looking at her, Po finally got up enough guts to approach Neko, "My name is Po" he said, "Im Neko" said Neko, as Master Shifu got in-between them to meet the Panther, "So your name is Neko?", said Master Shifu, "I am Master Shifu, this is Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, And Po, As Po was nearing Tigress, "Hey, i missed you", He said as he held her hand and kissed her, But just as that happened, a loud explosion came from outside, it came from the Valley, the Five heard screams, "Time to get into action!" said Tigress as she leaped down the stairs and started running down on all-fours "Lets go everyone!" She yelled as the rest of the Five jumped off (Including Neko and Siberia) (Down into the village) "HA Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Shing manically as he trampled through the village, As he was about the crush Ping and his restaurant, Po came in just in time and kicked the giant robotic foot out of the way, And Tigress came in with The Golden Claws Grand Master Yak gave her, and Siberia came rushing in on Taotie's Gigantic Iron Mechanical Arms, as Tigress made dragon size claw marks using only The Golden Claws, And then, Shing's Machine grew 3 more arms as it grabbed Tigress and didn't let go, and it also caught Siberia, the Machine was fast, faster than both of them, and then out of nowhere, Neko jumped up, with chakra radiating out of her hand, she hit the chest plate of the machine and a long line of Chakra streamed out of it, and it was like Neko was absorbing the energy out of it, Thats exactly what she was doing, she was absorbing the energy source of the machine, it let go of Tigress, her and Siberia fell to the ground, And Tigress stood up, as it knocked Neko into a building, and threw a giant fist right at her, crushing her into the wall, Tigress was Furious now, she jumped up, broke the glass covering Shing, and dragged him out of his own machine, she focused her chakra, and did The 1000 Punches - Iron Fist, and she obliterated Shing, and his machine, it was over, and Shing just disintegrated, and thats because she got so mad, her chakra turned into fire and melted his body, only leaving some ashes, As Neko was still stuck in the wall, Po jumped up and grabbed her before she could fall of the building the was implanted into by the giant fist, and then, Tigress passed out, she had used way too much Chakra, she felt blood come up out of her mouth, as Siberia ran over to Tigress, "TIGRESS!" yelled Siberia as the others (except for Po), was cowering over Tigress, lifting her up and taking her up to the medicals, Po did the same with Neko, He took Neko to the medical geese and Siberia tried to save Tigress's life by putting her Chi into Tigress's, And it worked after a few minutes, Tigress started breathing again, "She'll be okay now, said the medical geese", As Siberia went over to Neko, who was bleeding badly, "Get me the bandages! NOW!" yelled Siberia as she started treating Neko's wounds, and as soon as Neko woke up, Siberia was waiting for her, "Hey, you're awake, that good", she said as Neko touched her side where she got punched as Siberia tried to walk off, "Hey, why did you do it, why did you save me?" said Neko, "Why?, because you saved my life, and my precious Tigress's life, i owed you one, Thanks a lot", said Siberia as she left

END


	2. Chapter 2: Noah's Return

So as Neko sat on the bed, holding the side she got punched on, "So, you're awake, that's good", said Siberia as she tried to walk out of the room, "Why, Why did you save me?, whats so good about me?", said Neko in a sad tone, "You saved me and my precious Tigress's life, i owed you, Thank you", said Siberia as she walked out of the room, "You're welcome!" yelled Neko in a weak tone.

 ** **(Back to Tigress)****

As Siberia walked into the room Tigress was in, she noticed, Tigress was up looking out the window, as if she was waiting for something, "Tigress?, Are you feeling better?", asked Siberia as she approached Tigress, but Tigress didn't respond, "Siberia put her hand on her shoulder as she tried to turn Tigress around, but Tigress pushed her hand lightly off, "I am fine, Master", said Tigress, "I want to talk to Neko, Now!", said Tigress, "Okay Tigress, As you wish, Come on", said Siberia as she grabbed Tigress's arm and put it over her, "I will take you to Neko, Tigress", said Siberia as she started walking back to Neko's room, "Neko, you have a visitor that needs to speak with you!", said Siberia as she sat Tigress down on the bed Neko was laying on as Neko got up, "Hey Siberia, can you let us be alone right quick?", said Tigress, "As you wish, Student", said Siberia as she went up to Tigress and kissed her, "I'll be out the door here", said Siberia as she walked to the door, "Hey Tigre-" said Neko as Tigress interrupted her with a finger over her lips, as Tigress moved her finger, she got closer to Neko, and kissed her right on the mouth, "Mmmmph" moaned Neko as Tigress laid her down on the bed, and they got down to business, and as they did, Tigress unbuttoned Neko's vest, but as she did, she could she the scars Neko had, they were so big, so huge, "Neko?, where did you get these?", asked Tigress as she started running her fingers over them, "An old childhood i really wanna forget, now lets do this", said Neko, "Hehe, they really do love each other", said Siberia as she laughed a little bit more and then walked away.

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

So the door opened as Tigress walked out and Neko was passed slam out, As Tigress walked out to the front of the Jade Palace, she looked down the mountain's long staircase, and saw a figure walking up the stairs, the figure looked like it was limping, like it was hurt, "Master Shifu!" yelled Tigress "Tigress? whats going on out here, why are you screaming" said Shifu as the rest of the Furious Five came rushing out, "There is someone walking up the stairs!, he looks injured!", yelled Tigress as she jumped down the stairs running toward whoever it was, as she was running, he seemed to pass out, Tigress ran down faster, as she finally reached him, he was a Lion, But it wasnt your normal-colored Lion, he was pure black, it was as black as Neko was, as Tigress tried to scoop up the super heavy Lion, Master Shifu caught up with her quickly, as he and the rest of the Five dragged the Lion up the stairs, when they reached the top, "Oh my god!" said Shifu as he approached the knocked-out Lion, "This breed is so rare, its unbelieveable!, i thought they were extinct, i never thought i would live to see one of these!" yelled Shifu in excitement as Tigress was still so confused, she read every scroll, every textbook that contained all information on every animal in China, She had never heard of this type of Lion, "Get this man to the medicals NOW!, He cannot die!" yelled Shifu as Siberia ran up, picked up the Lion, and started running back to the medical geese, As Shifu ran with them, Neko woke up to all the commotion outside, "Guys, Im tryna sleep in here!" said Neko as she opened her eyes, and walked over to Shifu, "Master, Whats going on", she said as Master Shifu continued to walked back and forth across the room twiddling his thumbs, "Master!?, is something wrong with Tigress again?", said Neko, "No, Its something far worse Neko", said Master Shifu, "What is it?", said Neko, "There is a black Lion in there!" yelled Shifu, "Are... Are you serious?" said Neko as she ran through the doors, "Oh... Oh my god" said Neko in awe, "Unless you're going to help out, Leave. Now!", said Siberia, "you are making me lose concentration Neko!", yelled Siberia as Neko ran out of the room, "We are losing him!", yelled one of the geese, Then Neko ran back into the room, put one hand over another, walked up to the Lion, and tried to put her Chakra into his, "What're you doing?" yelled Siberia, "SAVING THIS LIONS LIFE, DO YOU MIND?", yelled Neko, as the geese ran up to check his breathing and his pulse, "He will be okay now, he is breathing again, he just needs rest", said the medical goose as he patted Shifu on the back and walked back outside, "For a second there i thought we lost him", said Po who watched the entire thing happen, "Well, good thing we didn't, i would've never forgave myself, Tigress here will be taking care of him, for now anyways, he has some broken ribs, and a lot of fractures, and his leg is also broken, but he will be okay for now, i need you to feed him, and help him with some other things, treat him like a king Tigress, he is special to us, okay?", said Master Shifu as he walked out the door.

 ** **(The next few days)****

"Oh... my head, what happened?, where am i?" said the confused Lion as he sat up, "AH!", he yelped as he held his broke leg, "So you are awake, now i can introduce myself", said Master Shifu, "I am Shifu, Master Shifu" said Master Shifu, "And what is your name?", said Shifu, "I-I am Noah", said Noah weakly, "Well, we are very pleased to meet you", said Siberia as she and the rest of the Five walked in, "Noah this is Siberia, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Po, Neko, and Tigress, Tigress will be taking care of you for now Noah, Until you are at least able to walk Okay?", said Master Shifu, "Yes sir", said Noah, "So which one of you is Tigress again?" said Noah, "That would be me sir" said Tigress as she came out from beside Siberia shyly, "I am Tigress" she said, "Dont worry Noah, Master Tigress is a very strong girl, and she is a Kung Fu Legend, she will treat you with the greatest respect" said Siberia, "That's cool, but um, can i please get something to eat and drink please, im very hungry", said Noah, "Yes, Tigress, go and get Po to make our guest some bean buns and herbal tea, go now!", said Siberia as Tigress rushed off to Po's room, "Po! we need some food for the guest!" yelled Tigress.

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

As Tigress walked back into the room with the bean buns and herbal tea on the tray, "Oh my goodness, these are the best bean buns i've ever had, who is the cook here?", asked Noah as he scarfed down the bean buns, "I am", said Po as he walked into the room cautiously, "You make such good food, are you the cook around here, head chef?", asked Noah as he drank the herbal tea, "Well, i guess you could say that, but no, im the Dragon Warrior", said Po as Noah spit out some of his herbal tea in shock, "You... Your the... Dragon Warrior?", he said in a shaking voice, "Yes?, is this because im a panda?, because thats uncalled for", said Po, "No, no no no, Its just, ive always wanted to be taught by the Dragon Warrior", said Noah, "Its been my life-long dream to be taught by someone with your skill, i want to be a Warrior like you, please, train me!, i'll do anything!", said Noah excitedly, "Hey, slow down some, i would love to train you Noah" said Po, "But until you feel better, i cant do anything, just drink the herbal tea dayly and you'll recover quicker", said Po, "But in the meantime, you stay put, and recover, we cant let you get hurt any worse than you already are", said Po, "You guys are so nice, yet, so strong, i thought all Warriors were supposed to be cold-blooded, and never smile", said Noah sadly, "But, i was wrong, well, i guess we should all get to bed, it's turning nighttime", said Noah as he laid back down, "Goodnight everyone, Goodnight, Tigress", said Noah as he turned over and turned the lamp beside him off, "Goodnight, Noah" said Tigress softly as she closed the door and went back to her room, Tigress didnt know why, but she knew him, she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't make out where.

 ** **(Onto the villain of the story)****

"Yes!" yelled the crazed inventor named Akuyaku, "I have finally added the finishing touches to my machine!" yelled Akuyaku in trumph as his small army of robots, "But you other 7 will be ready soon, and we will all take down Shifu and The Dragon Warrior together!" yelled Akuyaku as he left the room, went down a long hallway, into a big library, got out a book, and the wall of books shifted to make a door, and he went down an even longer hallway as he neared a gigantic metal door what a eye scanner, he scanned his eye and the door opened, and it was a regular room, except there was just a regular old wardrobe at the wall, and when he opened the wardrobe, there was a big suit of armor big enough to fit him, and The Legendary Sword Of King Novo, as he picked up the legendary sword, it was his fathers old battle equipment he left behind for his son, the sword was known to have the power to take down 50,000 enemies in one fell swoop, "I will avenge you father, i will destroy Kung Fu and the Jade Palace forever in your debt!" said Akuyaku in clenched teeth and tears, "I will kill them all and take over the Jade Palace!" yelled Akuyaku, "Its only a matter of time until they are finished upgrading" said Akuyaku with a smug smile on his face, "Its only a matter of time, father" he said.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

 ** **A months had passed, with the Five off battling bandits and such while Tigress stayed at the Jade Palace, treating to Noah, and his leg had healed enough to where he could walk, read the rest for yourself now.****

As the bond between Noah and Tigress had grown, their thoughts were told to each other, until, "So, Tigress, why dont you tell me about your backstory?", said Noah as he sat up wanting to hear it, "Lets not go THAT far back, i'll bring back bad memories", said Tigress, "Well, maybe a little bit wont hurt, i was betrayed by my parents as a cub, They at least had enough sense to leave me at the front door of an orphanage, I was in Bao Gu Orphanage fo-" she said as Noah cut her off, "Woah, wait, did you... just say... Bao Gu?" said Noah, "Yeah, Bao Gu Orphanage, why?", said Tigress, "Oh... I knew it, it is you", said Noah as he reached for Tigress's face and touched her cheek, "It... It... It can't be you!" said Noah as Tigress just sat there in shock, she never seen Noah before in her past life, that she could think of, "Its me!, we used to be friends back then at Bao Gu, You used to call me Kūru!", said Noah as it all came back and hit Tigress like a brick, everyone used to be scared of them both, so they became friends, and Kūru and Tigress was playing outside one day, Kūru had just... Disappeared, Tigress had never seen him from that day on, until now "Is... that really you Kūru?" said Tigress lightly, "Oh. My. God... Its really is you" said Tigress as she hugged Noah, "I thought i lost you forever, Kūru" said the crying Tigress as she was still hugging him, "What happened to you, where did you go?, Why, Why did you leave me alone?", said Tigress, "Thats a long story, but you might want to tell Shifu and the others why you are hugging me like this, because they are standing right there, staring at you", said Noah as Tigress jumped up, and brushed herself off, "Can you explain Tigress?", said Master Shifu, "Yes, Master", said Tigress as she stood up and started telling them about how she and Noah used to know eack other.

 ** **(Back to the enemy of the story)****

 ** **(And a few days later...)****

"Its is finished, yes, father, i will avenge you, i will kill the ones who killed you, i will take over the Jade Palace and end Kung Fu" said Akuyaku as the robo-version of the furious five walked forth, "Now, my robot puppets!, come, and we will end Shifu's worthless life!" said Akuyaku as all the puppets eyes glowed bright yellow, "All Hail Master Akuyaku" chanted the robots as 2 1-mile long robots came out of the back cave, "There is no escape this time, Shifu, NO ESCAPE!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Akuyaku.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

And as Tigress finished telling them about Noah, "Woah, thats a very interesting story Tigress" said Siberia, "So where did you go?' asked Neko, "I went home, thats all im going to say on that one", said Noah.

 ** **(later that night)****

Tigress woke up, she was back in Bao Gu Orphanage, again, this is the fourth time she had the same dream, she wasn't even scared to be alone because she knew she wasn't, she ran through the dark halls, and then ran through the two big front doors, and as always, the hooded figure was walking toward her, she ran over to the figure, and whoever it was picked her up and cradled her like a baby, and to her suprise, it wasn't Siberia or Neko or Po, It was Noah, and then he kissed her right on the head and said "Kūru is home" right as he said that, Tigress woke up from the dream panting and crying, but then, she heard singing, it was echoing out from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, it was that loud, but Tigers had enhanced hearing, so she got out of bed and ran up to the peach tree, it was way after midnight, and she hid when saw Noah, sitting there singing a song, loudly, to himself, the reason it was louder than supposed to be is because it echoed off the cliff side, "What're you doing Tigress?" said Siberia as she was walking up the stairs, "Shh!" said Tigress as she made Siberia duck down, "What is he doing up here?" said Siberia, "He's... singing?" said Tigress, "I know you're there, show yourselves!" said Noah, "You caught us, sneaky", said Siberia as she stood up and walked toward him, as did Tigress, "Why are you singing up here?", said Tigress, Because, this place is beautiful, i love singing in beautiful places, it makes me happy", said Noah as he looked down in shame, "But i have a terrible voice", he said as he threw a peach of the mountain, "I'll never be as good as you guys" he said as a tear streaked down his face "Hey, you remember when you used to sing to me, i always loved your voice, it was amazing, and it still is now", said Tigress as she looked him right into his big orange eyes, "Im going to go back to the Jade Palace, I'll see y'all later" said Siberia as Tigress was still looking Noah right in the eyes, as they stared at each other for a few more seconds, Tigress jumped onto Noah, and kissed him right on the mouth, doin' french and all, they truly loved each other, from the moment they met as cubs all the way to here, But then, she remembered, she broke the kiss and ran over behind the tree "Tigress?" said Noah "No, no no no no no, i cant do this!" yelled Tigress furiously, "Stay back Noah, i dont wanna hurt your feeling any more!" yelled Tigress as she curled her tail and hid her hands behind her face, "Hey, Tigress, come on, what're you talking about, i love you, i always have, ever since we were cubs!, and nothing will ever, EVER, make me stop loving you until the day i die!" said Noah as he put his hand on Tigress's arm and tried to move it from her face, she accepted, and moved her hands, he saw her crying, teared up face, "Thats my girl", he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Everytime i look into your eyes, i see a fierce, mighty tiger, but what i also see, is a lovable, kind, mushy side to you as well, and it doesn't matter on how many ironwood trees you punch, or how hard your training is, you are a softie on the inside, accept that Tigress, because if you dont, you'll lock yourself, and not unlock" said Noah, "You know what i mean?" asked Noah as he was still looking at her right into the eye, "Yes, But you may not accept me if i have more than one loved person, will you" said Tigress as her head went back onto her knees as Noah just stood there, "What makes you think i wont?", said Noah as Tigress tried to stand up, "Like i said, i love you Tigress, and i would die for your sake, if you think im going to give up my love for you", said Noah as the sun started to rise, "We need to get back to the Jade Palace Tigress", said Noah, "I dont know if we will get there in time though", he said as he scratched his head, "Come here and hold onto me" said Tigress "Whatever you do, do NOT let go Noah, Okay?", "Okay Tigress", said Noah "3, 2, 1, JUMP" said Tigress as she jumped from the cliff all the way down on the Jade Palace rooftop with Noah still on her back, but, it was like Tigress was given some kind of super ability, according to her, she jumped off a cliff, to a building that was about a mile away from it, with a Lion on her back, maybe it was love, who knows, so

 ** **(Later that evening)****

So as Tigress and the rest of them were Training, Po was over to the side training Noah, he had been training Noah for the past few weeks now, and Noah was good at it, he was becoming a fighter fast!, he did excellent, but as training was continuing, Master Shifu's Messenger Bird came in, "Master Shifu!, Master?" yelled the bird as everyone stopped in their tracks to see what was up, they ran over, "Master Shifu, Mr. Akuyaku paid me to give you this Message!, he told me to say to prepare your students, he is coming back!" said the Messenger Bird, "Thank you for the Message, here is your pay", said Shifu as he handed the Messenger Bird 15 silver coins, "Thank you Master!" he said as he flew away, "You heard him!, you guys double the training! Akuyaku is coming back, and he isnt going to be an easy one to beat!" said Shifu

 ** **(Back to the villain)****

As Akuyaku was preparing to go to war with the Furious Five, he noticed a picture of his father beside of him, and he took it with him, and then he and his small army of robots trudged on, going after the Jade Palace

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

As the Furious Five and the others kept training, they finally heard, **_**BOOOOOOM**_** , BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, as loud footsteps shook the entire Training hall, they all ran outside, to see a giant metallic figure, right out in the Valley of Peace, as the Five ran down the stairs, they were confronted by themselves, thats right, Akuyaku had built a robotic version of the Furious Five, "What?" said Tigress as she got kicked right under the chin by her robotic self, " _ _I WONT LET YOU HURT TIGRESS!"__ yelled Siberia as she came up and punched the robo-Tigress right in the side of the face as its head automatically started turning into ice, and the rest of the Five took care of their robo-selves, "Thanks Siberia" said Tigress as Neko and Noah came down and helped her back up on her feet, As Crane and Mantis was flying up above trying to get the huge robots go focus on them, and when they did, another one appeared and started trying to catch Crane out of the air, "Its no use!" yelled Crane, "We cant knock them both down!" said Crane as he got a perfect idea, He couldn't knock them down, but they could knock each other out though, he focused his wingbeat to one spot and both of them threw back their arms, and tried to crush him in-between their hands, as soon as they got close enough, he flew upward and then very quickly flew behind one and knocked it out of balance, the giant fell over and fell of top of the other one, which crushed both of them from the fall impact, and as the rest of the Furious Five ran into the Village, they were confronted by Akuyaku and his small robo-army, "Akuyaku, Look at how you've fallen!, dont do this!", yelled Master Shifu, "Ha!, does it look like i care?, you killed my father Shifu, you killed him and left me to suffer, i was just a boy, how could you?" said Akuyaku as he just stood there, "But dont worry, now you can feel his wrath when i send you to the afterlife to meet him!", said Akuyaku as he signaled for his small army to go forth, "Kill them all!", yelled Akuyaku as Tigress leaped out with The Golden Claws Grand Master Yak had given to her, and once again, Siberia came running out at top speed in Taotie's huge mechanical arms, as Noah and Neko ran out as well, As they got done fighting the small army, even more robots came out from behind him, there was like an endless supply of them, "Its Akuyaku", yelled Noah as he was fighting a robot, "If we defeat Akuyaku then they will all die!, hes controlling them with his Chi!", he yelled as he knocked the robots head clean off, "Alright!", they yelled as something strange started to happen, Noah, he started to float in the air right to where he was blocking the sun, and then __**BOOM**__ there was a giant blastwave that came from Noahs body as he started to glow into a golden color, and then, he put his hands over the top of his head and a glowing sphere grew and grew and grew in his hands, "BEGONE!" yelled Noah as a giant beam of light radiated from the orb of light, and Akuyaku and his army completely disintegrated right in front of their eyes, everyone was blown back by how much force the beam had, and the Furious Five and everyone in the village had been safe, except for Noah, who lay on the floor, almost dead, as Tigress ran up to him and started crying, "Now isnt a time for tears Tigress!, Guys, help me get him to the medicals NOW!" yelled Master Shifu as Siberia ran over and put Noah on her back while she ran up the mountains stairs as quickly as possible, "Please, dont die baby" thought Tigress as she ran up the stairs as well, as they got up to the medical rooms, "Get me some Chi revive!" yelled Siberia as she started pumping Chi into Noah's body, as Tigress bursted into the room she ran up to Noah, "Noah, no, dont die, dont..." said Tigress as she put her head on his stomach, she heard a faint heartbeat, as she put her hands on top of Siberia's and concentrated their Chi, and so did Neko, and Po, And Shifu, And Mantis, And Crane, And Monkey, And Viper (Who somehow used her tail), To focus Chi into his body, and a few minutes later, he was right on back to breathing again, and Tigress knew, everything was going to be okay now, because she had her Noah.

 ** **THE END****


	3. Chapter 3: Noah's Family Returns

And as Noah lay there, Tigress knew, everything was going to be okay now, because she had her Noah.

 ** **(**** ** **A few days later)****

So as Tigress walked into Noah's room daily to check on him, he was asleep for quite a while, And then, "T-Tigress?" stuttered Noah as he tried to get up, "Noah!" said Tigress as she ran up and hugged him, "Ow!, Tigress your hurting me" said Noah as he laid back down, "I thought i lost you!" said Tigress as she cried on his stomach, "Tigress, c'mon now, don't hurt him any worse than he already is", said Siberia as she walked into the room, "How are you holding up, Noah?" asked Neko as she walked into the room as well, "Im very hungry, can you get Po to make me some fo-" said Noah as Tigress interrupted him with a kiss on the forehead, "I'll make it for you" said Tigress as she walked out of the room.

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

So as Tigress walked back into the room, Noah was waiting for her, "Man, is cooking a part of your training here?, cause you really are good at it!", said Noah as he ate, "Tigress! Bandits!, they're approaching the West side of the Village!" yelled Monkey as he ran back out, "Hey, i gotta go, if they need my help on this one, they must be pretty serious Bandits", said Tigress as she ran off, "I love you", said Noah quietly as he lay back down.

 ** **(Down in the village)****

"Help!, Somebody!" yelled Po as he tried to get the Bandit off of him, and then, Tigress kicked the Bandit off of him "Are you okay?" said Tigress, "Im fine, but we need to go help the guys!" said Po as he jumped off, "C'mon Tigress!" yelled Po, "Alright, Your real opponent has arrived!", yelled Po, "WAIT!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, "Dad! Stop fighting them!, they didn't kidnap him!" yelled a girl, but she was just like Noah, she was a black Lioness, "What is she talking about?" yelled Po, "We are here for my son, and we traced him back here!, you had probably kidnapped him, didn't you?" yelled whoever it was, "Who is your son?" yelled Siberia, "His name is Noah!" yelled the figure, "We didn't kidnap him, he came to us injured, we healed him!" yelled Neko, "We don't kidnap people!" she yelled as she punched a Bandit right in the face, "Then prove it" he yelled, "Follow me then!, i will take you to him!" yelled Tigress, "But lets stop fighting!, we shouldn't still be hurting each other!" she yelled as she walked back toward the Jade Palace, "Fine!", he said as he motioned for 2 of his best warriors to follow him.

 ** **(Back to Noah's room)****

As Tigress opened the door to Noah's room, he sat up, "Father?", said Noah as he tried to stand up and tried to walk to his Father but he fell and Tigress caught him in her arms, "Here", said Tigress as she put his arm around her and walked him over to his Father, "What happened to you, my son?", asked Noah's Father as 2 others ran in, "Noah!" they both yelled, "I don't know what happened Father, I was fighting an enemy that tried to hurt my friends, and then I blacked out, and I woke up here,", said Noah as he hugged all three of them, "Now, who are these people?", asked Noah's Father, "Dad, this is Shifu, Siberia, Neko, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Po, and my lovely Tigress", said Noah as Tigress started blushing, "She is the main one that saved my life, Father", said Noah as his Father sat him back on the bed, "So, which one of you is this so called "Tigress?", said Noah's Father, "That would be me, sir, i am Tigress" said Tigress as she walked out from behind Neko, "Come here" said Noah's Father as Tigress started walking up to him, Noah's Father sighed and gave Tigress a great big hug, as did the other 2, "Thank you, thank you so much for taking such good care of my boy" he said as he let Tigress go, "Oh yes, and I must introduce myself, I am Hakū", said Hakū as he bowed in respect to the Furious Five, as did the other 2, and the warriors that came in with him, "Oh, and let me present my lovely daughter and wife, my wife's name is Kirenia, my daughters name is Hikari", he said as he stood up and took his mask off, he was a big guy, he was humongous!, and handsome too, and he was also a black Lion like Noah, but the thing was, he had a small, glowing, orange diamond right in the middle of his forehead, "Hello" said Hikari shyly as she hid behind her mother, "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, we aren't bad people, we are just really good fighters" said Siberia as she approached Hikari, "We would never hurt you" said Siberia as Tigress noticed, they all had different colored diamonds on their heads, (except for the guards), Hikari's diamond was bright green, Kirenia's diamond was bright blue, and Hakū's was bright orange, as Hakū motioned for his guards to put their spears on their back, "Im sorry for hurting your men Hakū, I shall have them taken to the medicals instantly", said Master Shifu as he told the medicals to go and get them, "Woah, wait, theres no need for that, they can heal themselves using their power", said Hakū as his wounds from the battle steamed up and healed almost instantly, "Okay then, I shall find you and your men some food and comfortable beds", said Shifu as he went looking for spare beds.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

So as Shifu found Hakū and his men beds, they all feasted that night, but Tigress ate alone over in the corner, "Tigress, is something wrong?" asked Shifu as he got up, "Im fine, Master" said Tigress as she continued to eat, And as they were all getting to bed, Tigress got up, and went into Noah's room, "Noah, can we talk?" asked Tigress as she closed the door, "Of course Tigress, what is it?" said Noah as he sat his scroll down, "How did you find the Jade Palace Noah, how did you get here?" said Tigress as she sat on his bed, "We were attacked Tigress, my entire colony was destroyed… we was the best in all the land, until, the Cheetahs came along…, we perished, my entire Village burned down into the ground, I walked for days, hoping to find someone, and I found you, and their leader, killed my brother right before my eyes, his name was Tai Lung" he said as Tigress just sat there in shock, Tai Lung was supposed to be dead!, "Master Shifu!" Yelled Tigress as she ran out of Noah's room, "What? What is it Tigress?" Said Master Shifu as he had just gotten to sleep, "He is… He's.. he" said Tigress as she cried in Master Shifu's arms, "Whats going on here?" Said Siberia as she and the rest of the crew tried to calm Tigress down, as Hakū pushed everyone out of the way, he went up to Tigress and put a hand on her shoulder, "What is wrong, young one" said Hakū soothingly, "Tai Lung… He's still alive!" Said Tigress, "What?" They all yelled together, "I… I don't understand, he is supposed to be dead, nobody has ever lived through the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Said Master Shifu, "He somehow teamed up with the Cheetahs, he went around, killing off villages, and you are probably next Shifu" said Hakū lightly as Hikari was crying as she held onto Kirenia, "Don't cry little one, we won't let anything happen to you" said Siberia as she wiped a tear from Hikari's face, Hikari was an adult, but she was very short, and so lovable, "We will fight to protect you Hikari, remember that" said Siberia as she stood up and walked back over to Master Shifu, "Will we be able to beat his army Master?, we don't have an army, and the Cheetahs are strong if they can defeat them" said Neko, "I know from experience, I fought the Cheetahs with Master Lion, and they are not a friendly group" said Neko.

 ** **(Going to Tai Lung and the Cheetahs)****

"Master Tai" said the leader of the Cheetahs, "Yes Akū No?" Said Tai Lung as he turned around, "Our troops are about ready, Master, soon we will take down Shifu and his puny team", said Akū No, "Good, and also, make sure you remember, Shifu and the Dragon Warrior is mine, you and your team will take on the others" said Tai Lung, "Do NOT get in my way" said Tai Lung, "Yes, Master" said Akū No as he jumped off, "Back to training!" Yelled Akū No.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

As training was continuing, Po had taught Noah pretty much everything he knew, and the training halls were also filled with Hakū's warriors, and as everything was going smoothly, Master Shifu's Messenger Bird had came flying in, "Master Shifu?" Yelled The Messenger Bird as he walked in, as once again, everyone stopped dead in their tracks, "Yes, what is it this time? Said Shifu, "Tai Lung paid me to send you this message Master" he said as he handed Shifu a scroll and then flew away, "Oh my god" said Master Shifu, "We must all flee, he has over 900,000 Cheetahs by his side" said Shifu sadly, "We can't leave now!, we've stayed here for so long, and we are gonna fight to keep staying here!, who is with me!" Yelled Siberia as she put her hand out, "I am" said Noah as he walked toward Siberia and put his hand on hers, "Me too" said Neko, and then Tigress, Po, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Shifu, Hakū and his men, And even Hikari got up and put her hand on top, "Now, I have a plan!" Said Siberia, "We will go to Chorh-Gom Prison and get Taotie, and then we will go on down in the south to Grand Master Yak and Grand Master Lion and see if they can lend us a hand!" Said Siberia, "Thats a great plan Siberia, but we would never get there in time!" Said Master Shifu as he looked down, and a tear fell from his eye, "Thats why I am going to use my Chi to teleport us there!" Said Siberia as Neko, Siberia, And the Furious Five got on warm clothes for the south, and then got into a circle, "Wait!, I'm going with you!" Yelled Noah as he was zipping up his fur coat, and then he walked over to Tigress, "If Tigress got hurt, and I wouldn't be there to save her, I could never forgive myself!" Yelled Noah as he got into the circle with them, and Siberia chanted "Hiru kara yoru, hoshi kara Ni~Tsu madê, watashi o Chorh - Gom purizun ni tsurete iki nasai!" As another big blue ring flashed around them, they all closed their eyes for a split second and then they were in the icy mountains, right at the front entrance to Chorh-Gom Prison, As two Rhino guards were just standing there with their mouths wide open, "We have come to get Taotie back" said Po, "Yes Dragon Warrior!" Said the Rhino guard as he yelled at another one to bring Taotie out in chains, "So, you need my help?, I would be honored to help you, but am I going to be paid?" Asked Taotie as he started approaching Po, "Yes, you will be paid 20,000 golden coins" said Po, "Then we have a deal!" Said Taotie as he shook Po's hand, "Now Taotie, do you any more of those giant Mechanical arms? We need more", asked Siberia, "I only have 5 more, but I do know a guy that has something we can use that would come in handy!" Said Taotie, "His name is Shing, he has robots that we can control with our Chi, luckily, I know how to control them!" Said Taotie, "And also, I know Akuyaku has his father's armor and he also has The Legendary Sword Of King Novo, it was known to take down 50,000 enemies with one swoop!" Said Taotie, "How do you know so much about these guys?" Asked Tigress, "I fought them when I was trying out my mechanical arms, man, I'm glad I'm not evil anymore, ya know, it really stinked!", said Taotie, "We need to get there quickly!" Said Tigress

 ** **(A few hours later)****

As they were finished getting Akuyaku's Fathers armor, Neko picked up the armor and put it on, it had fit her perfectly, and the gripped the sword in her hands, and as she did, Blue flowed through the lines on the blade and the armor, automatically healing the scratches and cracks the armor and blade had, "so this set of armor relies on Chakra, and this blade, its a Chakra Sword!" Said Neko, as they got outside, Neko tried to cut the wall with the sword, she destroyed the entire building, leaving nothing but gravel and pebbles behind, "Eeeh, Sorry…" said Neko, "Well, we finally found the one who is capable of wielding the sword, lets go to Grand Master Yak now" said Siberia as they got back into a circle, Siberia chanted something and then, poof, they were right in front of Grand Master Yak's Kingdom, As guards surrounded them, Master Yak came running outside, "Don't kill them!, its Siberia and her friends!" Yelled Master Yak as he ran up and hugged Siberia, "Hey, Master" said Siberia, "Its cold out here, C'mon inside" he said, "There is no time!, we need your troops!, Tai Lung, one of our enemies, teamed up with the Cheetahs and is going to destroy their home Master, we need your troops!" Said Siberia, "We would love to help you and your friends", said Master Yak as he whispered to the gatekeeper, as the gatekeeper got out his Horn and blew it, doors slammed open as around 75,000 bulls came out, "These are my best men, they will help you, with me coming along, I will use my Chi to teleport us all to Master Lion now", Said Master Yak, "How did you kno-" Said Tigress as he interrupted her with a finger over her mouth, "I know all" said Master Yak smoothly, and then, he started to levitate, And then, they all blinked and they were at Master Lions Kingdom, and then, like last time, Guards ran out and surrounded them, as Master Lion came out and looked at them from above, "Its okay men, put your weapons down, its just Neko and her friends", said Master Lion as he floated down using his Chakra, "What may I help you with Neko?" Asked Master Lion, "We need some men, Tai Lung and the Cheetahs are trying to take away our home, Please Master Lion" said Neko, "Hmm, the Cheetahs huh, we had our fair share of fighting, but if they are messing with my Neko, I will kill them all, besides, they killed half of all my men before retreating, its payback time", said Master Lion, "I will give you 500,000 of my best men, and I shall come along as well", Said Master Lion, "Greetings, i've never seen your kind before", said Master Lion as he walked up to Noah, "Its a great pleasure to meet you Master Lion" said Noah as he bowed, "Before we go anywhere, I want Master Shifu to have this", said Master Lion as he handed Tigress a Sledgehammer, Its The Legendary Sledgehammer my father once used to use in battle", he said as he turned around, "Its time to go everyone", said Master Lion as he, with only a snap of his fingers, he teleported everyone back to the Jade Palace, "We have our army" said Tigress as she ran up and hugged Master Shifu, "Told you I would protect this place" said Siberia as Tigress handed Shifu the Sledgehammer, but then, ****BOOM,**** it came from right behind Shifu, "Guess who has returned Master" said Tai Lung as screams started to come from the village, "All of you! Go Now! Protect the valley, me and the Dragon Warrior will handle him!" Yelled Shifu "Don't Forget about us!" Yelled Hakū as he and the other Masters walked up beside of Shifu, Ha ha, Ha ha ha ha ha ha, You think I would come here unprepared Shifu?" Said Tai Lung as he pulled out the most feared weapon in all of China, The Invisible Sword of Master Ox, its even more powerful than Akuyaku's Fathers sword, and, whoever wields it, turns invisible, as Tai Lung held it in his hands, he just vanished, as he attacked Shifu first, "I will track him down with my Chakra!" Yelled Master Lion, "He's there Shifu!" Said Master Lion as Shifu hit Tai Lung right in the face with the Sledgehammer, and then, Tai Lung must've dropped the sword, because he reappeared, "Get the sword Hakū!" Yelled Master Yak, "I got it!" Yelled Hakū as he jumped in the air and used all his might to finally cut Tai Lungs head off, "Now, lets go help the Valley!" Yelled Shifu

 ** **(Down in the Valley)****

As the others were fighting off Cheetahs, They capture Taotie, and then, once the robots wasn't working anymore, the Cheetahs had the bigger advantage, and then, they caught the rest of the Five by using their speed to cut the oil lines on Taotie's mechanical arms, and just then, a blinding light came from the Jade Palace, as Hakū and his family, Master Shifu, Master Yak, Master Lion and Po all rose up into the sky, and then, they all lifted their hands and created a huge ball of light, "Your finished" said Po as he and the Masters made a beam of light disintegrating all of the Cheetahs, and once again, none of the Five or the Valley was hurt, and as the Five ran up the stairs to see what had happened to their Master, they were all standing there, a little tired, but completely fine, and later that evening, Master Lion, Master Yak and Hakū went back home, or, tried to that is, "Noah, its time to go home" said Hakū as he was about to teleport back, "No Father, this is my home, my home is here, with Tigress, because I love Tigress, and I'm not going back, I'm staying right where I am, and if you truly love me, you will let me stay here Father" said Noah.

 ** **THE END****


	4. Chapter 4: Yona's Return

"No Father, this is my home, my home is here, with Tigress, because I love Tigress, and I'm not going back, I'm staying right where I am, and if you truly love me, you will let me stay here Father" said Noah, "I… I understand son, Come on guys, lets go home" said Hakū as he and his family walked off, "Come back and visit me!" Yelled Kirenia as she walked off with Hakū and her family into the forest.

 ** **(A few days later)****

"Well, if we both are gonna have Tigress, maybe I should get to know you better as well", said Po as he walked into Noah's room, "I agree" said Noah as he walked over to Po, "Maybe we should too" said Siberia as she and Neko walked in, "I brought a bowl of bean buns if you guys wanna share them", said Po as he sat the bowl down on the bed beside him, "Po, How did you become such a good cook?" Asked Siberia, "Well, before I became the Dragon Warrior, I worked with my dad at the noodle shop down in the Valley, He makes the best noodles, but its the secret ingredient that makes it taste so good" said Po as he ate 3 all at once, "Whats the ingredient Po?" Asked Noah excitingly, "There isn't a secret ingredient, if you want to make something special, you just have to believe in it" said Po, "At least, that's what my dad told me" said Po as he ate the last of the bean buns, "Aw man, were out" said Po, "I'll go make some more" said Po as he stood up, "Nah, I'm not really hungry right now" said Noah, "Me either" said Siberia and Neko, "Po, where did you come from?" Asked Noah, "Well, I don't really know, I hope I figure out someday" said Po (Just to let you know, he hasn't defeated Kai or Lord Shen yet, that'll come in the future) "So, you don't know where you came from?" Said Noah confused, "Well, I think I was adopted, but, you never know" said Po, "Night is coming, we should go" said Po as he helped Neko and Siberia off the bed, "Goodnight" said Po as he turned the light off in Noah's room.

 ** **(The next day)****

As Tigress, as she usually does went over to the long staircase on the mountain, She went down into the Valley for some shopping, and then, she went to the edge of the Village, and saw, there was a person, he was being robbed by Bandits, he tried to fight back, but he was stabbed through the stomach by a long spear and then the Bandits just stood there laughing, as Tigress jumped out, about to get to the Bandits, another person jumped out and did moves Tigress had never seen before, and then, he just put a hand over the wound for a couple of seconds, and then he just disappeared, It was strange because, there wasn't a single scratch on the stabbed mans body and he was perfectly healthy as well, Tigress didn't know what to think, As she crouched near the injured person, she was immediately caught off-guard by a sword right up near her throat, "Move an inch and I will slit your throat" said the mysterious character behind her, "Now, who a- Oh… It is you" he asked as he took out her belongings in her pocket, "Who are these people in this picture" he asked as he held it up to her face, he had taken out a picture of Shifu and all her friends, "Thats just me and my friends", said Tigress as she grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground, knocked the sword out of his hands, sat atop him, and let her claws out, "Now, Who are YOU?" Asked Tigress, "My name is Yona" he said as he just teleported away again, As Tigress walked back up the mountains long staircase, she happened to realize as he was getting the picture out, he put something else in her pocket, a note, "私はいつもティグレスを見ている" it said, it meant "I AM ALWAYS WATCHING TIGRESS" how did he get her name, Tigress was confused, but not scared, as she walked back into the Jade Palace she was confronted by Master Shifu, "Master, were you waiting for me?" Asked Tigress, "Where were you?, asked Shifu, but for some reason, Tigress couldn't tell him what happened, "We were out of food, I went out and bought some", said Tigress, "And why does that take 2 hours?" Asked Shifu, "I ran into someone" said Tigress, "Who?" Asked Master Shifu as he approached Tigress, "Somebody" she said as she walked off into the bedrooms, as she was walking through the bedroom hallways, she noticed another note on the floor, it was from Yona again, it said, "DON'T TELL SHIFU" in big print, Tigress finally had enough, she turned around, as she was, Siberia's bedroom door opened, "Tigress, what are you doing up? With a note?" Asked Siberia, "I-Its nothing Siberia, I was just going to tell Master Shifu something" said Tigress, "Really, then you wouldn't mind me seeing what that note says?" Said Siberia as she pulled Tigress into her room, "No, Not right now Siberia, I really have to get this to Master Shifu", said Tigress as Siberia started nibbling seductively on her neck, "Maybe I can when I come back" said Tigress as she got back up and ran out from Siberia's room, "I'll be waiting!" Yelled Siberia, As Tigress ran down to Master Shifu, she was caught totally off-guard again by a strong grab right to the neck, she couldn't scream or anything, his grab was so tight, "H-Help… Ple-Please… Let go" said Tigress lightly as she fell to the ground, Siberia had come up and punched Yona right in the side of the face, "How DARE you!" She yelled as the others ran out, Neko and Po could barley hold her back, "I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled furiously as the rest of the Furious Five put some 4-point acupressure cuffs on Yona, and as Neko came back out she put her hand on his forehead as he screamed in excruciating pain, "I took out most of his Chi so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere" said Neko as she stepped back, "Now, who are you?" Asked Shifu as he approached him, "I… Will say… nothing…" he said as Monkey took off his mask, it was a Jaguar, he was pretty nice-looking in the face, "Crane, Monkey, go put him in the prison cells, we don't have enough time to take him to Chorh-Gom Prison tonight, he will stay here for now" said Shifu as Monkey and Crane hauled him off, "Are you okay Tigress?" Asked Shifu as he looked at her neck, he had grabbed her so hard, Shifu could see the red under her fur, "Im fine Master…, and, his name is Yona" said Tigress in a raspy voice, "What is going on out here?" Said Noah confusingly, "Someone attacked Tigress, go on back to bed Noah" said Master Shifu, "Who was it, i'll kill them… I swear, if anyone hurts my Tigress…" he said as a tears streaked down his face, "I know, I'm as furious as you are, but we need the information he has, we can't kill him yet!" Said Shifu, "Let me see Tigress" he said as he and Shifu walked back over to Tigress, "Who did this?" Asked Noah, "It was me" said Yona as he had just broken the cuffs, "You… You will die by my hand!" Yelled Noah as he ran up at Yona, as he threw back his fist, Yona caught it mid-air, and kicked Noah from the back of the Jade Palace all the way down into the Village, "NOAH!" Yelled Tigress "I will return for you Tigress, you be ready" he said as he teleported off again, only leaving behind the picture he stole from Tigress earlier, with another note on the back only saying "BE READY", "Go get the medicals to get Noah NOW!" Yelled Master Shifu as he had finally realized, "Oh… Oh my god, we must get Tigress to safety, she needs to be locked up somewhere!" Yelled Master Shifu, "Why, whats happening Master?" Asked Viper, "He has returned for you Tigress, you know exactly who I'm talking about too" said Shifu as he put an hand on Tigress's shoulder, as it all came back to her too, "No, Not him…" said Tigress sadly, "Okay, who exactly are we talking about here, because I am completely lost" said Po, "Alright, I'll tell you, back then, when Tigress was still a cub, and when she was still at Bao Gu Orphanage, there was another person that wanted to adopt her, his name, was Yona, he really liked her, but don't be fooled, he did things to children and possibly adults that were so bad I couldn't even put it into my own words, and he wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it, and I wasn't going to allow him to hurt you, I fought with all my might, he was a great fighter himself, until, I thought I had finally killed him, but I was wrong, I'm… I'm so sorry Tigress" said Shifu as a tear ran down his face and he hugged Tigress, "It was never your fault Master" said Tigress as more tears ran down her face, as she finally realized, "Noah!" she yelled as she ran into the medical rooms, He was laying on the bed, right at the peak of death, "No, don't die" said Tigress in a quiet voice, as she put her hands on top of Siberia's, "He… can't die just yet" said Tigress as she tried to put her full life force into his, after a few minutes or so, "Tigress, don't, he's already breathing again" said Siberia as she looked at him again, "He has another broke leg and a few fractures once again", said the medical goose as he walked back out of the room, "Oh, Noah… Im sorry" said Tigress as she cried over him, "I swear, I'll find you, and you will pay!" yelled Tigress.

 ** **(Onto the villain of the story)****

As Yona was preparing to fight the Furious Five in a few days, he noticed, this time, Tigress had put a letter in his pocket, without him knowing, and it said, "YOU WILL DIE", "Hehe, stupid little kitten" he said as laughed to himself a little bit more, and then went out.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

As they had locked Tigress in a safe room with no windows, and no sunlight, all she had was Siberia who came in daily to check on her and bring her food, Until, "Hey, Monkey, go check on Tigress for me, I can't today, she needs company" said Siberia as she was cooking food for the Five (with Po), As Monkey ran down the long green hallways, he was totally paralyzed by three fingers to the stomach, it was like the time when Tai Lung hit him and the Five, and then, As he suspected, it was Yona, "Now, let me straighten out your neck" said Yona as the hit Monkey's neck, "Now, tell me where Tigress is, and I may spare your worthless life" said Yona as he got his sword back out, "You have until the count of 3 to tell me where Tigress is" said Yona, "I-I can't" said Monkey in a dry voice, "And why is that?" Asked Yona as he neared Monkey's throat, "Because… She and the Five are my family" said Monkey without much hesitation, and has he thought he was about to die, Siberia came out and kicked him as hard as she could, "Leave my Tigress alone you pathetic Jaguar" yelled Siberia as she picked up Monkey, and then the others ran outside, "Yona, we meet once again" said Master Shifu as he walked through the Five's crowd, "I will never let you touch her!" Yelled Shifu as he ran toward Yona and punched him again, but, Yona just wiped it off, and there wasn't a mark on his body, he automatically healed himself, "Get him!" Yelled Po as he and the Five ran toward Yona, "Idiots" he said as he ran toward them as well, and in an straight instant, all of them, they were all paralyzed, and he didn't even move a hand or make a move, he walked up to Shifu and put his hand on Shifu's head, And it was like he had entered Shifu's thoughts, "Ah, so thats where she is" he said as he opened his eyes and walked throughout the Jade Palace, they had heard screams, and a few minutes later, he passed by them with a big white bag which Shifu could only assume Tigress was in, knocked out, "We'll be going now" said Yona as he walked away, "Oh, and that paralyzation technique will ware off in about… 15 minutes from now, you're lucky I didn't hit anything too bad", he said as he teleported away once again.

 ** **(15 Minutes later)****

Shifu was the one that snapped out of it first, and then he released the rest of them, and then, he ran into the Safe room, all there was was a lot of scratches and blood on the wall, and a note laying right in the middle of the floor, it said "IF YOU WANT HER BACK MEET ME AT THE OLD SHED, BRING YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU, ESPECIALLY, THE WHITE ONE" the note said as Siberia growled, Master Shifu walked into his room, the Five followed him, he was packing his things, "Master, what're you doing?" Asked Neko, "He wants to see us at the old shed, everyone, go pack your things, we are going on a little road trip" he said as he went to look outside, "Master, I think we're going to need some more help for this trip!" Said Siberia, "Lets do what we did last time, Master, We need all the help we can get, this guy is no joke" said Siberia as she approached Shifu some more, "We need his help" said Siberia as she put a hand on her arm, "Okay" said Shifu as he walked back over to his room, "Alright, we need ALL the help we can get, lets go get Master Croc and Master Ox as well" she said as Shifu opened a glass container, "This will also come in handy", he said as he handed them their weapons again, "Siberia, You have The Golden Claws, Neko, you take Akuyaku's fathers armor and blade, And Siberia, I want you to have this" said Shifu as he handed her a huge iron sword, "This is The Invisible Sword of Master Ox" said Shifu as he put in her arms, "The rest of you, go find something from the hall of heroes, a few minutes later, everyone was ready, and they once again, teleported off to get help, and once they got their help, they were off on their journey to the old shed.

 ** **(Back to Yona)****

As Tigress awoke, she realized she was in the old shed, and then Yona approached her, "You COWARD" she yelled as she wrestled in the chains she had on, "Shhh, no need to be feisty, c'mon, i'll put you to good use kitty" he said as he put a finger on her chest, and it turned into a full hand, and he put 2 hands on her waist, "I would love to see a little kitty like you dance, it would be… Amusing" he said as he slapped her waists, "I'll be back for you" he said as he walked off, "I have to kill your friends first, they are nuisances", he said as he walked off again.

 ** **(Back to the Five)****

As they were going down passing a mountain, Shifu was still talking to Master Lion, she approached them, "When shall we get there Master" asked Siberia, "We are not even halfway there, be patient Siberia" said Shifu as he went back talking to Master Lion, "Master Lion, he is not a joke, he is a Master in the arts of Chi" said Master Shifu as Master Lion laughed a little bit, then he laughed a lot, "W-Whats so funny Master?" Asked Shifu, "Oh, my friend, even if he's a Master of Chi, He can still be defeated in a thousand more ways, iron is hard, but brittle, Shifu, when its struck at it's soft point, it will break without any problem, even by the hands of a mere child" said Master Lion as Shifu finally got what he was saying, "Yes Master" said Shifu as they continued their journey.

 ** **(Back to Yona)****

As Tigress just sat there, feeling helpless, he came back into the room, "How are you holding up?" Asked Yona playfully, "I… Uh, got ya some food Tigress" he said as he held the plate in front of her, "Are you hungry?" He asked as he shook it in he face, Tigress just had a few tears run down her face as she looked down in shame, "So be it" he said as he walked back out, "If you're not gonna eat, then I sha-" he said as Tigress interrupted him, "I need someone to feed me you know, I'm in chains for gods sake!" She said as she banged one of the chains against the wall so he could hear the clank, "Fine" he said as he walked back over to her and started feeding her, But that made Tigress feel even more helpless, "Hm, You really did turn pretty, what a shame, I was rea-" he said as he was kicked right in the face, and to his and her surprise, it was Noah, "You get your hands off of her" he said, and then, Tigress noticed, he had now grown a diamond on his forehead as well, it was golden, "You again?, I will kill you all!" Yelled Yona as he got 2 swords out this time, as they got into battle, Noah had way more strength than he used to, and he wasn't supposed to be healed for a month, and he was probably healed in the span of 1 week, "Lets go then" said Noah as Yona ran at him first and swiped both blades at him, Somehow, Noah grabbed the blades, slid up to his hands, did an iron-hard grip on them, and literally threw Noah through the wall and all, "Are you o-" he said as he was interrupted by a sword right through his chest, "Never turn your back, boy" he said as he struck the other sword through him as well, and then kicked Noah into the other side of the wall, and chained him up, "I will leave you here to die" he said as he walked back off. "Noah!" Yelled Tigress, 'Oh, I forgot" he said as he pulled his swords back out to let Noah bleed to death, "No, Noah, don't die on me, please", said Tigress as Noah's eyes started closing, but then, a small light of hope happened, his eyes popped back open, and his wounds just healed automatically, and he didn't even heal them, they didn't know who did, but it was a miracle, And just then, a loud ****BOOM**** came from outside, they could see, it was the Five, and the Masters, and as Yona walked outside, Neko had snuck through, "Hey Tigress, you been doing good?" Asked Neko as she punched the chains off, she did the same with Noah, "Wait, how did he get here?" Asked Neko, "Long story, we need to go and defeat Yona" said Tigress as she ran outside, "You will all cower at my feet begging for mercy" said Yona as he ran toward them all, but just then, Neko jumped from beside him, and almost cut his arm off, "You're lucky, my power wasn't built up" said Neko as Siberia jumped out and took out Master Ox's Invisible Sword, And she disappeared, "Hm, neat trick, but, there is a back way to defeating that sword" he said as he got his sword out and stabbed Siberia right in the stomach, "I could hear your every movement and track where you were" he said as he used the same technique from earlier, he froze them all in place, and then he went around and stabbed all of them, "Pitiful, and I expected more of a fight from you Shifu" he said as he neared Shifu with his sword but right as he was about to cut down Shifu, Siberia came back, and got him right in the face again, "Master Lion, I think… its time… I use that" said Siberia as she turned her head and looked at him, "No!, as your Master I won't allow it!" Said Master Lion, as Noah came up beside her, and then, Siberia was just overflowing with visible Chi surrounding her, and same with Noah, Except it came from his glowing diamond, golden lines stretched from the diamond on his forehead all around his face and body, "Don't worry Master, Its not going to kill me, or him" said Siberia, And then, They both jumped in the air and did a speeding kick right on his stomach that led him far into the ground, he jumped back up, but Noah knew he was going to come out of the hole, and as Yona poked his head out, a speeding kick got him so hard in the face that he completely destroyed the old shed by going through it, and then, Noah and Siberia rose into the air and started to make something no one has ever seen before, it was like a blue ball, except the blue ball was rotating, and it got bigger and bigger and bigger until it was bigger than the shed, and they struck Yona with it, and all of his Chi was sucked out of his body, and there was a gigantic crater, like an asteriod hit that spot, but then, Noah and Siberia fell hard onto the ground, exhausted, "Thanks… For… Everything… Tigress" said Siberia softly as she touched Tigress's face and then her arm fell, "She isn't dead, just exhausted from the amount of Chi she used, same with him" Said Master Lion as he walked up to Tigress, hugged her, and said "Thank You".

 ** **THE END****


	5. Chapter 5: Seishins Return

"She isn't dead, just exhausted from the amount of Chi she used, same with him" Said Master Lion as he walked up to Tigress, hugged her, and said "Thank You", said Master Lion

 ** **They got back to the the Jade Palace safely, and Siberia or Noah had not woken up yet, Master Lion went his ways as well, Read the rest yourself.****

 ** **(At the Jade Palace)****

 ** **(A few days later)****

As Tigress walked into Siberia and Noah's room daily, she noticed Siberia was waking up, she ran over and hugged Siberia, as she started crying, Siberia was still groaning "Tigress?" She said confusingly, "I have a horrible headache" she said completely ignoring Tigress comment, "Oh, well, I will get you some food" said Tigress as she walked off,

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

As Tigress walked back into Siberia's room, Siberia had sat up on the bed, "Here" said Tigress as she crouched down, "This will help you get better", she said as she started feeding Siberia, When she was done, "Well, I'm going to go and check on Noah" said Tigress as she tried to walk out the door, but, she was grabbed on the arm, "You owe me, ya know" it was Siberia standing up, holding her arm, "From that night", She said as she put on a small smile, "Maybe, but you have to get better first" said Tigress as she walked out, "Noah?" Said Tigress as she walked into his room, he wasn't awake yet, but his face and eyes were twitching like crazy, like he was having a horrible dream, and then Tigress walked up, and held his hand, his twitching slowly stopped, "I'll see you later" said Tigress very softly as she walked out of the room, She walked back outside, She went outside the Jade Palace, And, as always, she looked down the long staircase, "Why do you do that?" Asked Po as he walked up beside her, "Do what" she asked back, "Why do you stare down the staircase, is there something special about it?", asked Po as he went closer to her, "I don't really know, ever since I saw Noah walking up those stairs, i've always just been tempted to come out here" she said as she sat on one of the stairs, "Yeah, is he awake yet?" Asked Po as he sat beside her, "Not yet" she said as she looked down, "Po, that was some…Amazing power Siberia and Noah let out, where do you think that came from?" She asked as she looked at Po, "I don't know, from their Masters I guess" said Po as he stood back up, "We should get back inside, c'mon, i'll make us some lunch" said Po as he helped Tigress up, "Alright" she said as she walked back inside beside Po

 ** **(Onto Master Lion)****

As Master Lion was sitting in his throne room meditating, He got a vision, and he was snapped out of his meditation, He ran over to his trustful messenger hawk, one of the fastest in the land, a Peregrine Falcon, as he written a scroll fast, he was never so terrified, "Take this to Master Shifu immediately!" He commanded as the hawk flew out of there as fast as he could, "Seishin is coming back" he said sadly.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

As Tigress was getting ready for bed, Po and Monkey opened up Tigress's door, and they were carrying Siberia, "She wanted to stay with you tonight" said Po as Monkey walked out, "You coming, Po?" Asked Monkey, "I will catch up in a bit" said Po as Monkey closed the door, "What do you need Po, why did you stay?", Asked Tigress, "do you guys mind if I stay in here as well?" Asked Po, "Fine" said Tigress, but where ya gonna sleep?", she asked as she stood up, "I brought some blankets" he said as he was making a bed on the floor, "That would really hurt your back Po" said Tigress as she got up, "Here, lay down on the bed" she said as Po did what she said so he didn't get yelled at, "Alright now whaaa-" said Po as Tigress laid on top of him, "Is this fine?" T-Totally!" Said Po as he tried to go to sleep, Tigress wrapped her arms and legs around his huge body as she pulled the covers up, and all three of them went to bed.

 ** **(The next morning)****

As Tigress woke up, Po was still asleep, She realized that all of the Five were looking right at them with their mouths wide open, even Neko was there, standing dumbfounded, "What?" Asked Tigress, "Hope we are not interrupting anything" said Shifu as he walked into the room, "Master Shifu!" Said Tigress as she jumped up, "Did I oversleep?" Asked Tigress confusingly, "Kind of" said Neko, "Yeah, you did" said Mantis, "Oh thats great, his bad habits must have snuck into me overnight" said Tigress as she walked out of her room, "Hey there" said a familiar voice, "Noah!" She said as she turned around, it was him, he couldn't really walk, but Tigress didn't care, she ran over and hugged him, "Ow Tigress!" Said Noah, "Im sorry" she said as she smiled, "Oh. My. God." Said Monkey, "We actually got to see Master Tigress smile, Ooooh!" Said Monkey, "Shut it!" She said as walked Noah to the cafeteria, "Well, what you want to eat?" She said as she sat him down, "Well, I'm hooked on bean buns, but, I'll go with noodles today" said Noah as Tigress was already making the herbal medicine, "Hey Tigress…I" said Noah as he stopped right in the middle of his sentence, "Yes?" Said Tigress, "Never mind, hey, do we have any cookies, I'm getting cravings" said Noah, "Sure" said Tigress as she gave him the jar of cookies, A few minutes later the food was ready and he ate it all down, "Have I been out long?" Asked Noah, "Only 3 or 4 days, not much" said Tigress as she sat down as well, "Hey, how did you do that" asked Tigress as she took the empty bowl back to the sink, "What?" Said Noah, "When we were fighting Yona, You went from your own power, to completely crazy, Siberia did too, your Chi was radiating out of your body, you were so strong, I can't put it into words" said Tigress as she heard a big commotion outside, "Hold that thought" she said as she walked back outside, "WHAT?" Yelled Master Shifu, "Yes, Master Lion wanted me to give you this scroll as well" said the Falcon as he turned around and flew off, "Oh no" said Master Shifu as he turned around, arms trembling, He looked up at the Furious Five, "All of you!, go gather the villagers, get them all out of the village! We do not have much time!" Yelled Master Shifu, "Then, once you are done, pack your things as quickly as possible!" Yelled Shifu, "Master, what is happening?" Asked Tigress as the rest of them neared Shifu, "Seishin has returned, he has broken out of the underground prison Oogway and Master Lion put him in" said Master Shifu, "He is stronger than any of us, and we can't defeat him!, not without Master Oogway's power" said Master Shifu, "Oh c'mon, he isn't that powerful, we can take him down!" Said Po, "All of you go now, I will stay behind and fight him to help you all escape, I will do the same thing I did with Tai Lung, It has been an honor to be your Master" said Master Shifu as he bowed to all of them, "We can't give up yet!" Said a familiar voice coming from behind Shifu, It was Hakū, Master Lion, Master Yak, and Taotie, "I know a way we can beat him!" Said Master Lion excitedly, "It will take us a little while, but if we get our hands on it, we can do this!" Said Master Lion as he neared Shifu, "We cannot give up now!, we must continue to keep our kingdoms!" Said Master Yak, "Okay, what do you suppose we do?" Asked Shifu, "We go, and we get the Sacred Scrolls of Chie, said Hakū, "No way! Thats impossible!" Said Master Shifu, "Nothing is impossible, Shifu, my dear friend, if you don't believe, then everything around you will seem impossible" said Master Lion, "It may be difficult, but trust me, we can do it!" Said Taotie as he walked up to them, "We just have to believe" said Hakū, "Everyone, get packed, were going on a trip!" Said Shifu as he and the Five ran into their rooms and grabbed their things, Tigress ran in Noah's and Siberia's room to grab their things, "C'mon, we have to go Noah" said Tigress as he wrapped his arm around her neck, (A few minutes later) and they all walked out, going on their journey.

 ** **(Going on to Seishin)****

As Seishin was working on controlling his Chakra, he had finally mastered his technique, "Yes, i finally have it, now they will all perish from Master Gorillas Saisei Technique!" Yelled Seishin as he tried out the technique, "Focus my Chakra, Then get of the body structure, then some DNA from the dead persons body, and then, summon him!" Yelled Seishin as he summoned the most powerful Master in all of China, Master Gorilla, He was the most strongest Master of his time, he was so strong because he could make his Chakra into a shield, and for a Gorilla, he was the most fastest person in the world, And his size and strength added to that, "And the best part is, I have full control over his body and power!" Yelled Seishin as he laughed manically.

 ** **(Back to the Five)****

As they were on their journey, there was a few bandits along the way, but they were no match for the entire Furious Five, (And the masters with them), until they finally reached the caves entrance, "We have arrived" said Master Lion as he got out his map, There was a big cave entrance, "Now remember, This cave, is laced with so many traps, it will take almost three hours to get through" said Master Lion, "And before you go in, I want to tell some things about Seishin", he said, "Lets start off with Seishin's background, he was my best pupil, he mastered every class, and he was just like the Dragon Warrior, he could copy moves, except, he could copy other peoples Chakra moves, not their body movements, that means, if Tigress uses her 1000 Punches - Iron Fist, he could copy it without any training, and that is very, VERY, rare, and that is what also made him my prized pupil, but, he went his evil ways because I picked Neko to be my new prized student after she beat him in a battle, and then he tried to kill everyone in my kingdom, Oogway was at my kingdom at that time, We had a meeting, and we together were able to defeat him, and we locked him deep underground, with chains and locks that sucked out his Chakra every time he tried to use it, He is able to go through walls, and he can go through underground, he can make it to where he liquifies and you can't lay a single finger on him or you go right through him, Teleport, Heal, Invisibility, Clones, and possibly every single other Chakra move you can think of" said Master Lion as he turned around to look at the cave, "Me and Master Yak will use our Chakra and focus it to our eyes to see the traps in the cave" he said as he walked in and channeled his Chakra, after a few minutes, he was finally done, "Done!" He said as he turned around, "Aw man thats disgusting and creepy at the same time!" Said Mantis as he looked away, Master Lions and Master Yaks veins were up right beside their eyes from where he was channeling Chakra, "Lets go" said Master Yak as he walked into the cave, as they wandered in the big cave, "Watch out, tripwires ahead!" He yelled as he and Master Lion threw out around 32 shuriken in an instant, he them in front of him and there was arrows, explosions, spikes, all of the above, "Lets continue" he said as he stopped, the rocks from the explosion blocked their path, but, he focused chakra into his hand and blew it out of the way, After they got through all of the traps, they were confronted by a big door, they opened it, and there it was, plain as day sitting on a table, "I don't see any traps so far… But this is strange, it wouldn't be sitting out plain as day like this, Everyone, make sure you watch your step" he said as he put his foot lightly on the dusty ground inside, he approached the scroll, and he picked it up, "Well, that was ea-" said Po as he was interrupted by the ground shaking, the cave was collapsing, "There is no way we would be able to get out in time!" He yelled as he raised his hand, all of a sudden, they were teleported back to the Jade Palace, But then, Master Lion had collapsed, "I… Had to… Save you…" he said as he fell to the ground, "He used up way to much Chakra on his teleportation, and on his eyes, he needs some Chakra pumped back into him!" Said Neko as she ran up and started putting her Chakra into his, After a while he was fine, he just needed sleep, "C'mon, we need to train for when Seishin arrives again" said Master Shifu as he and the Five went to the training halls, Neko stayed behind to take Master Lion to a room to watch over him.

 ** **(Back to Seishin)****

As Seishin was still practicing on Master Gorilla's technique, He finally mastered it completely, and he headed out for the Jade Palace, He wanted to kill Oogway and everything he loved first, "Finally, I shall have my revenge Oogway, and, I have a little something to make you all perish" he said as he used Master Gorillas Chie technique to summon Tai Lungs dead body, "Now arise!" He said as he put a tag into Tai Lungs brain, his eyes popped open with life, "Im alive?" He said as he looked at himself, "Yes, you are, you are my little puppet too" said Seishin, and then, Tai Lung tried to hit him, but he was frozen in place right when he was about to get at Seishin's face, "Hehe, I knew it would work" said Seishin as he de-summoned Tai Lung, "I will use you later" said Seishin, as Tai Lung went into ashes and vanished, "Its time to go" he said as he teleported out.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

As they were training, They had finished for the day, and all went out to eat, But as Shifu neared the mountainside stairs he was kicked right in the stomach and he was thrown all the way to the back of the training room, "Weaklings" said Seishin as he approached them, "Now, who shall die first?" Asked Seishin, "Everyone, open the scroll and read the words, and you shall get the power!" Said Hakū as Tigress grabbed the scroll from her pack, she opened it up and read it, as she and the Five began to rise into the air, and clouds circles in the skies, as orange lightning shot from the skies onto the Furious Five as they were engulfed in the scrolls power, And then they were on the ground again in an instant, and their appearances changed drastically, they had red radiating out of their bodies and their eyes were bright orange, They had marks all over their bodies and they had Chakra radiating out of their bodies, "Very impressive, but, lets see you beat these guys" said Seishin as he threw his hand on the ground, "Summon!" He yelled as 2 long wooden boxes, almost like coffins, appeared from out of the ground, and they all heard a long, creak came from both boxes, then the doors fell off, It was Tai Lung and Master Gorilla, 2 of the best fighters in all of China, "Let's get down to business!" Yelled Seishin as he put the tags in the back of the corpses heads, "Now, let me get in control!" He said as he got in full control of both of them, they couldn't talk or anything, they could only do what Seishin wanted them to do, Master Gorilla didn't come out first, Tai Lung did, as he jumped toward Po, As Po and Tai Lung were engaged in a battle, Master Gorilla awoke, He jumped out very fast at the rest of the Five, And as the Five was fighting, "Guys! you can't do any damage, you must first break his Chakra armor!" Yelled Hakū as he punched Master Gorilla in the back, "Alright, lets do this!" Said Tigress as she was building up her Chakra, "No, I have a better idea, student" said Siberia as she approached Master Gorilla, "I will use my Ice ability to my full extent to where even he couldn't move, then whenever you break the Ice, the shield will be gone, and you can attack him before he puts the shield back on himself!" Said Siberia as she jumped up and tried to hit him right on the chest, she got his arm instead, but, "I was going for the chest, but any body part will do I guess" thought Siberia as Master Gorillas arm started turning into Ice, As his entire body was completely covered in Ice, Tigress jumped up and broke the Ice around his body as Monkey and Viper kicked him right in the face, and then Siberia and Tigress jumped high up into the air and smashed Master Gorillas head in, as he turned to ashes, they ran down to help Po, As Po was fighting Tai Lung, Tai Lung was just about to cut Po's throat, He was kicked right in the face by Siberia, "Go guys" said Siberia as she helped the Dragon Warrior up, in as he stood up, Tai Lung was also in ashes, "Lets go get Seishin!" Said Siberia as she and the Five ran back up the stairs, But then, Siberia was kicked right in the face by Seishin, "Ive had enough of you!" Yelled Seishin as he swooped down to kill Siberia with his sword, Tigress jumped in the way as she was stabbed instead, "NOOO!" Yelled Po and the others as they all ran down the stairs in rage and sadness, then, he tried to stab Siberia again, but Tigress got in the way once more, Until he was caught completely off-guard by a sword at his throat, "Like I said, anyone ever touches my Tigress will die!, now get up and get a weapon in your hand, i will not kill a man unarmed", Said Noah as Seishin picked up a sword slowly off the ground, Noah was furious, he fought like a wild animal, and finally, he got a strike at Seishin, and got him right through the heart, "You are done!" Said Noah as he kicked Seishin down on the ground and started repeatedly stabbing him, and then, to make sure he was dead, Noah cut off Seishin's head, "Tigress!" Yelled Po as he ran over to her and crouched down, "I-Im so sorry" said Po as he picked up the unconscious Tigress, "We need medicals NOW!" Yelled Po as he took Tigress to the medicals, The meds came running out, and they picked up Tigress and carried her off, "Im so sorry" Said Po as he fell to his knees.

 ** **THE END****


	6. Chapter 6: The Return Of Kōrudo

"Tigress!" Yelled Po as he ran over to her and crouched down, "I-Im so sorry" said Po as he picked up the unconscious Tigress, "We need medicals NOW!" Yelled Po as he took Tigress to the medicals, The meds came running out, and they picked up Tigress and carried her off, "Im so sorry" said Po as he fell to his knees.

 ** **(A little while later)****

Noah and Po rushed into the Medical Rooms, as Tigress lay there, the geese and the rest of the Five wasn't doing anything, they were looking down, "Hey! What're you doing, get to wo-" said Po as he finally realized what was going on, Tigress wasn't breathing, Po fell to his knees, crying his eyes out, But then, Noah walked up, and put his hands on her wound, and closed his eyes, the yellow lines formed around his body again, but, the lines went down on Tigress's body, and then, the lines went into the wound, and Tigress awoke, gasping for air, But then, Noah fell to the ground, He was alive, but totally exhausted, and only half a diamond was on his forehead, the other half was on Tigress's forehead, and then, Tigress was breathing again, "W-what happened?" Asked Tigress, "He saved your life" said Master Shifu as she walked in, and then, Siberia limped inside, "Tigress!" Said Siberia as she tried to near Tigress, but she fell in Neko's arms, "Why, why did you get in his way?" Asked Siberia, "Because, I'm not about to let my family get hurt" said Tigress as she stood up, "And also, get Noah to a bed, he needs rest" said Siberia, "Yes, Master" said Tigress as she and Monkey picked Noah up.

 ** **(Around a month or 2 later)****

As Noah had already awoke, Siberia was also feeling much better as well, As Noah, Po, Siberia and Neko were all sitting in a room chatting, "So, how you doing Noah?" Asked Siberia, "Im fine, Im feeling much better, I should be asking how you feel!" Said Noah as they all laughed, except for Neko, she was over to the side, eating alone, and Tigress noticed, "Hey, Neko!, come back over here, there is a seat beside me!" Said Tigress as Neko got up, "No… Im really tired, thanks for the food" Said Neko as she was about to walk off, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, "Hey, whats wrong?" Asked Siberia, "Siberia can I ask you a question?" Said Neko as she took out a folded piece of paper from her shirt pocket, "Yes?" Said Siberia as she got closer, "Why do you hate me?" Asked Neko coldly, "And don't lie to me, I have always seen it in your eyes" she said as she stuffed the picture back into her pocket, "You wanna know the truth, Long ago, when I was just a cub, I never had any parents, and Master Lion was all I had, he always kept telling me they ran away, but one day he had to tell me the truth, he said they were killed by Panthers!" Said Siberia, "Never mind, I'm done here, Goodnight!" Said Siberia as she walked off, "I didn't know…" Said Neko as she just stood there, Tigress jumped up and ran after Siberia, "Siberia!" Yelled Tigress as she ran up to her and hugged her, "Neko never knew!, don't blame her!, Neko has been through worse you know!" Said Tigress as she looked up at Siberia, she was just standing there, "Tigress, i know" said Siberia as she turned around to face Tigress, "I really shouldn't have talked to her like that…" Said Siberia as she walked back into the mist, "Tigress?, what's going on, where is Siberia?" Asked Po as he and the rest of them neared Tigress, "I… Don't know, she is probably back in the Palace" said Tigress as she walked back up the Jade Palace stairs, So, as everyone was getting ready for bed, Neko passed Siberia's room, "Siberia?" Asked Neko, "I am coming in!" Said Neko as she slightly opened the door, There Siberia was meditating naked, as Siberia opened her eyes and slightly sighed, "What do you need?" Asked Siberia as she stood up, "I… Am very sorry for earlier, I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry, that is all" said Neko as she tried to walk out of the room, Siberia grabbed Neko's shoulder and twirled her around, and then gave her a long, deep, kiss right on the mouth, And then they got down to business, But as Siberia was unbuttoning Neko's vest, And this time, Siberia saw the gigantic scars on her chest on legs, "Neko… What happened to you?" Asked Siberia as she ran her fat fingers across the scars, "Its nothing" Said Neko, "You call these nothing!" Said Siberia, "Fine, I will tell you, long ago, when i was just a little girl, i was kidnapped, and they were bears, and they did things to me, Master Lion found me, killed them, and took me home, that is why I don't really trust Po all that much, but I learned that Po isn't like them" Said Neko, "Im sorry" Said Siberia.

 ** **(The next day)****

As the Five and all the others woke up, Siberia and Neko wasn't awake yet, "Siberia, Neko?" Yelled Master Shifu as he neared their rooms, Neko wasn't in hers, she was in Siberia's, and, she was a kinda messy from the night before, As Master Shifu walked over, he had realized the scars as well, he was in awe on how big they were, and he walked over and tapped on Siberia's nose, "Huh, what i- Oh Master Shifu!" Said Siberia as she woke up Neko, Neko through the covers up over her and Siberia as she noticed the entire Five was looking into the room, Neko whispered something to Siberia, "Of course not, dot worry!" Said Siberia as Neko tried to reach over and get another cover to cover Siberia, and as she did, she walked over to the closet, but she tripped on her covers and she fell right to the ground with it, and as she got up, she forgot to put the covers back over her, and everyone saw her scars, "Look away!" Yelled Siberia as she ran up and closed the door, "Do you think they saw them?" Asked Neko, "Probably, you were really out in the open there for a second" Said Siberia as she was getting her clothes on, but then they realized, Shifu just saw the whole entire thing because he was still in the room, "You will have to explain later" said Shifu as he walked out of the room, but before he could, he was spun around, "Im sorry Shifu" said Neko, "Its okay" said Shifu confused, "Meet me in the training yard" said Shifu as he walked off, And then they both got their clothes on and opened the door, and the Five were waiting for them, "H-Hey guys" said Neko as she tried to get through them to the training yard, "Lets go guys, he wants us in the training yard" said Neko as she tried to run off, "Wait Neko, I want to know your backstory, tell us now!" Said Tigress, "I love you, and I want to know what happened to you, and I know you told Siberia" said Tigress, "You will all know later" said Neko as she walked off, as they were all training, Tigress did what she does daily after training, she went outside to look down the gigantic staircase, later, she went into the village for shopping, at the west side of the village, where the bamboo forest leads into darkness, she saw a figure, it wasn't standing though, it was laying down, Tigress ran up to the figure, and it was bleeding, badly, she rolled is body over and it was a bear, a white polar bear, he wasn't a warrior, he looked like a simple merchant, and he was kinda small for a bear, Tigress was able to picked him up and carry him to the Palace, "Tigress? What are you doing?" Said Master Shifu, "This man has been hurt, we need to help him!" Said Tigress as she ran into the medical rooms, A few minutes later, Neko walked in, "Hey guys i-" said Neko as she saw the bear, "No" she said as her fingers ran down her scars, but then, Siberia grabbed her arm, "Its going to be okay, I won't let anything hurt my family" said Siberia as Neko started sobbing uncontrollably, "Come with me" said Siberia as she took Neko into the bedrooms, "We need to stitch the wounds!" Said Tigress as she got the needle, as soon as she was done, she cleaned up the blood, healed him a little more with Chi and Chakra, and he was breathing again, "He needs to rest for a few weeks, but he will be fine" said Viper as she and Mantis went off, "So, when do you think he'll wake up" Asked Tigress, "I really don't know, it may be 3 months for all we know" said Master Shifu as he and the rest of the Five walked off, But Tigress stayed, she saw what Neko did, she wondered, so, later that day, she gathered everyone and took them all to Neko's room, "Neko, can we come in?" Asked Master Shifu, "Yes" said Neko, "Now, I believe you said you would tell us the story on those scars, and don't lie, I can see right through them half the time" Said Master Shifu as he and everyone else sat down, "Okay, well, A long time ago, while I was still a little girl, Master Lion and his Kingdom were attacked by a huge army of bears, white bears, and I was kidnapped by 3 of them, and they took me to their dungeon, and did things to me that I really don't wanna get into, it'll bring back really bad memories, so, they were going to sell me into working for other people, until Master Lion tracked me down with his Chakra and took me home, that is my story, that is why I don't really trust Po, I'm sorry Po" Said Neko as she looked down in shame, "I understand, its completely okay" Said Po, "Well, now we all know, well let us get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!" Said Shifu as he and the everyone else walked off.

 ** **(A month later)****

The Winter Festival was coming up, and the polar bear wasn't awake yet, until, "Oh my head" said the bear, "Hey, finally, you are up" Said Po, ****(they wanted to send Po in because he was also a type of bear),**** "Yeah, where am I?" He asked as he stood up and stretched, "Uh, This is the Jade Palace, I am the Dragon Warrior, and my name is Po, what is yours?" Said Po as the polar bear finally got done stretching, "My name is Kōrudo, And you are the Dragon Warrior huh?" Said Kōrudo as he examined Po a little bit, "Hm, yes, you look pretty fit" said Kōrudo as he went and sat back down, "Oh! I need to go and tell my Master that you are awake!" Said Po as he ran out of the room, as Master Shifu and the rest of the Five walked into the room, Neko started to hyperventilate, "Hey, remember what I said" Whispered Siberia into Neko's ear, then Neko started to breath normally, "So, what is your name?" Asked Master Shifu as he approached him, "My name is Kōrudo" Said Kōrudo, "Can she come here right quick" he said as he pointed at Neko, "O-Okay" said Neko, but she didn't move, Siberia took her hand and walked her over to him, "That scar there, sticking out of your vest, that is from our kind!" He said as he looked closer, "Yes, that is definitely from the claws of a white bear!" Said Kōrudo, "How did this happen?" He asked, "How did you know?" Asked Po to shake off the questions, "Well all bears know what their claw marks look like, I am one you know" Said Kōrudo as he stood up, "they look bad, but really, where did you get them?" He asked, "I-I cannot tell you!" Yelled Neko as she ran out of the room, "What was that for?" He yelled, "She has a bad history with polar bears" Said Tigress, "Oh, I see now" he said as he stood up, "Well, now what do we do?" He asked, "Well, would you like to attend the Winter Festival with us?" Asked Shifu, "I would be honored" Said Kōrudo, Later that day, they got Kōrudo a room of his own, "They all fell for it" Said Kōrudo into a computer-like device, "Good, remember, don't kill them, we need their Chi, we will come in and clean up the rest later" said an unfamiliar voice that came back out of the computer, "Alright" said Kōrudo as he closed the computer, as the weeks passed, it was 3 days until the Winter Festival, and everything was almost done, and Kōrudo bonded really well with the Furious Five, but Neko was still very cautious, "Well dad" Said Po, "Go on ahead and clean the tables son, I will get the plates and silverware!" Said Mr. Ping as he started cleaning, and a 3 days later, everything was set up, and all the Masters arrived, and ate out at Mr. Pings once more, But then, small particles of black-red dust started falling from the sky, and it was only over Mr. Pings, and Siberia noticed, and did a huge twirl, causing gigantic winds to blow everywhere, and all they dust went back out and didn't reach them, "Siberia! What're you doing?" Said Po, "We were about to all be drugged! someone is attacking us!" Yelled Siberia as everyone looked into the sky, giant figures started falling, and they landed right into Mr. Pings shop, "Bring them all to me alive!" Yelled a giant polar bear with a scar and an eyepatch, "I knew it!" Repeated Neko as she crouched down in fear, As the Five and Neko was captured, they were taken into the Palace in cuffs, "Take them all to Master Kūma!" Said the bear with the eyepatch, as they were all carried inside, They were thrown down in front of one of the biggest bears they had ever seen, he had a metal arm with spiked steel-knuckles, and a large scar down his eye, "Oh, its you again!" He said as he looked at Neko who was hyperventilating again, "I remember when I told my boys to kidnap you, oh, did they do that to your stomach, they did a good job!" He said as he ripped her vest off, "Oh wow, they really did do a good job, they're dead now, but I have more men!" He said as he cut her stomach with one of his giant claws, "You imbecile!" Yelled Siberia as she tried to break free, "SHUT IT!" He yelled as he slapped Siberia to the ground and started to beat her, "But then, Siberia grabbed his arm, she got out of the cuffs!, she grabbed his metal arm and ice started to crawl quickly up his arm, "Anyone who hurts my family, will pay!" Said Siberia as she threw him to the wall, "His metal arm came off so the ice would not reach around his entire body" Said Siberia as she walked over and broke the cuffs off of the Five with her bare hands, "Neko, get somewhere safe!" Said a familiar voice, It was Master Lion and Hakū!, "I came to check on how your Winter Festival was going, I done took out everyone outside" Said Hakū as he got into position, The large bear stood up, and tried to tackle them, but then, He was tackled by Kōrudo, Kōrudo tackled the giant bear and motion them to come and beat him to death, and that is what they did, "Now, who's hungry?" Asked Po as he motioned them to comeback down to Pings, "Lets feast!" said Master Shifu as he raised his glass, but then, Kōrudo walked in the front door of the restaurant, "Its good to be a family" Said Kōrudo lightly as he tried to walk off, "There is always room for one more at Mr. Pings" said Neko as she turned him around, "I really don't want to disturb anyone, not when I did what I did" said Kōrudo as he looked down in shame and tried to walk off again, "Hey Kōrudo come on in! You can sit with me!" Said Po as everyone else started saying the same thing, "Sit with me, No sit with me", it was a mess, but he ended up sitting right beside Neko and Siberia, Later that day, when the festival was over, he looked out into the horizon, "Kōrudo, whats the matter?" Asked Po as all the others turned around, "I-I have nowhere to go now, my only home was with "him", but if I even go near his Kingdom, his men will kill me" Said Kōrudo as a tear ran down his face, "Maybe I should just hang out in the bamboo forest until I find a home" Said Kōrudo as he turned around, "Hey, I want you to know something, you saved our lives, you saved my family's lives, and I wanna repay you, you may live with us in the Jade Palace for as long as you like", said Neko, "Right Master Shifu" Asked Neko, "Of course" said Shifu, "Now, let us get to bed" said Shifu as they all turned around and walked off.

 ** **THE END****


	7. Chapter 7: Yōgen's Revenge

"Hey, I want you to know something, you saved our lives, you saved my family's lives, and I wanna repay you, you may live with us in the Jade Palace for as long as you like", said Neko, "Right Master Shifu" Asked Neko, "Of course" said Shifu, "Now, let us get to bed" said Shifu as they all turned around and walked off.

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

As they were walking into the Jade Palace, Neko immediately fell, the wound Kūma had made on her chest was still open and bleeding badly, she just had enough strength to ignore it, but she couldn't ignore it for long, She had fallen to the ground, "Neko!' Yelled Kōrudo as he carried her inside and ran into the medical rooms, "Help her, she is about to bleed to death!" Yelled Kōrudo as Siberia and Tigress started getting the supplies, But there was something they didn't know, A few minutes later, she was fine,

 ** **(A few days later)****

Kōrudo went in to check on Neko, but Neko was still asleep, a little while later, "Everyone! There are bandits in the village, they are strong!" Yelled Monkey as he jumped outside, "Alright!" Yelled Siberia as she jumped down the mountainside stairs, Master Shifu jumped down as well, "Lets go" he yelled as he jumped down, Back in the village, Tigress was pinned to the ground by one of the bandits, "Help!" Yelled Tigress as the Bandit reached behind him to get another sword out, And then, Master Shifu came up and knocked him off of Tigress, and then they went to help the rest of the Five, but then, something strange happened, while they were fighting, Neko teleported out of nowhere, but, she was… different, her Chakra was covering her entire body, except her Chakra changed colors, it was dark-purple, she had black marks all over her body, and she seemed extraordinarily powerful, "Are these the guys that hurt you?" Asked Neko as she just stared ahead, "Y-Yes" said Tigress, "Okay, who dies first?" Said Neko as they charged her, and as they did, in a blink of an eye, they were all dead, "Neko, how did you-" said Shifu as Neko interrupted him, "Enough questions" said Neko as she teleported back off, they found her in the Jade Palace, A few days had passed, Neko stayed awake, she seemed to be healed, but then, Neko started having the same dream over and over, the dream where her family was killed right before her eyes, and then she was kidnapped, but, right as that was over, there was a big cave entrance, and there was a person just standing there with their hand out, like they were telling her to come to them, until finally, she had enough, "I… Will have my revenge!" Said Neko as she packed her things, it was around the time for dinner, "I will kill anyone who gets in my way!" She said to herself as she put the pack on her back, "Neko!, Its time for dinner" yelled Siberia, "I can't come to dinner!" Yelled Neko, "Why not?, are you o-" said Neko as she was interrupted by a kick right in the face, "Im sorry Siberia, but I'm leaving!" Said Neko as she walked right by Siberia who was laying there on the ground, and then, Siberia roared, alerting the Five, "I won't kill you, but if you get in my way again, you will be dead!" Said Neko as she ran off, "Siberia!, what happened!" Said Tigress as she helped Siberia up, "Neko… Betrayed us!" Said Siberia as Neko came back down the hallway, "Yes, she is right, I will have my revenge, and if you idiots are smart, you shall stay out of my way!" Said Neko as purple chakra started coming over her body again, "Neko, why?" Asked Shifu as he approached her, immediately, he was locked back into the rest of the Five, "They killed my parents, I will have my revenge!" Said Neko as she turned around and walked off, "Wait!" Yelled Kōrudo, Neko suddenly stopped, "You will die first!" Said Neko as she ran back at Kōrudo, "No!" Yelled Tigress as she knocked Neko right through the Jade Palace wall, she landed into the Hall of Heroes, "Enough, we will fight soon, but right now, I have to go, see you all soon!" Yelled Neko as she ran outside, and jumped down the mountain stairs and ran into the bamboo forest, Later that night, The Five was trying to figure out why she was doing this, "Master, what is Neko's problem, what did we do?" Asked Kōrudo, still shaken by what just happened, "I don't know, but I have a good suggestion on where she is going and why" said Master Shifu as he got out a scroll, "This may be the answer to our problem" he said as he pulled out a second scroll, "Yes, you may have never heard, but there is a prophecy, And there was a Panther named Yogen, he was so strong, he could take on Master Gorilla and Tai Lung unprepared, he was Master Gorillas best friend, he knows how to do all of Master Gorillas Chakra moves, Physical Moves and Chi Moves, and then, their colonies grew, and they were both the strongest colonies in the land, until, The Panthers and The Gorillas had a war against each other, The Gorillas won until there was only 2 people left, Master Gorilla and Yogen, they had an intense battle, until Master Gorilla had finally won, and Yogen perished, but somehow, he may still be alive, and if he is, we are in big trouble" said Master Shifu, "well then, there must be a reason for why Yōgen needs Neko", said Tigress "He is a extremely smart person, and what he will probably do is, he will probably find a way to become young again!" Said Master Shifu as he looked down, "Yes, you are right" said an unfamiliar voice, They all turned around, it was a person, they didn't know who it was, but it was a male Panther, and he had more muscle than Tai Lung did, and he was wearing a mask, "My name is Yogen, and I have already turned young, and yes, I did lure your precious Neko to me, I want to share my idea with you" said Yogen, he had a very, very, deep and hard voice, as he sat straight up, "My idea is to gain infinite power by absorbing the forbidden Mugengi tree, and I will become a god, then I will recreate this world!" Said Yogen as he walked backward into the shade in the back of the room, "And if any of you get in my way, I will kill you all" he said as Shifu threw a shuriken right at him, but it hit the wall, he had teleported away already, "We need to stop him, but how?, our power will never be enough, we must warn all the Masters in the land to team up, we cannot let Yogen continue on his rampage", Said Master Shifu, "Everyone get some sleep, We must train 10 times more than usual!" Said Shifu as he walked off.

 ** **(Back to Yogen)****

As Neko neared the giant cave entrance she saw in her dreams, "So, you have finally arrived?" Said Yogen as he jumped down from a tree, "Are you the one I saw in my dreams, are you the one who is going to help me with my revenge?" Asked Neko as she neared him, "Yes I am, but, if I help you, you must help me, and if you do, for a little bonus, I will use the Chie Technique Master Gorilla invented to bring back your parents!" Said Yogen, "How can you, unless you can copy Chakra then i don't really believe you!" Said Neko, "Your dream didn't tell you who I am, did it?" Said Yogen as he neared her again, "I am Yogen, Leader of the Panther Army, I am the one who helped Master Gorilla create the Chie Technique, me and someone else actually" said Yogen as he took his mask off, "It really is you, how are you so young?" Asked Neko, "Me and my friend Akū No did some research and found a cure to staying young forever, we can still die, but we don't age, Right Akū?" Said Yogen as he looked over her shoulder, "Oh yes, You must be the one me and my boys fought" said Akū as he neared Neko, "She is very strong, and her Chakra control is amazing Master Yogen" said Akū No as he stood beside Neko, "Well, I hope we both can come to an agreement and forget about that fight" said Akū No, "Wait a second, How did you get out of there alive, that blinding beam should have disintegrated you?" Asked Neko, "Well as we were about to be hit, Master Yogen here made some clones and pulled me and half my men out of there, no one noticed because they were focused on that blinding light in the sky, and we thanked Yogen and we repay him by doing his bidding" Said Akū No as he turned around, "Its mighty cold out here, lets go in and get comfortable!" He said as he walked into the cave entrance, as they walked down a long stone hallway she was amazed on how much they had built, there was a training area, another training area, a cafeteria, bedrooms for them all, everything, and the training areas were way better than the ones at the Jade Palace, "Like it?, we built them by-hand" said Akū No still trying to impress Neko, "Very nice" she said as she walked off, "Hey uh- I forgot to get your name" said Akū No as he ran in front of her, "My name is Neko, and yours is Akū No, Right?" Said Neko, "Yes it is, Neko" said Akū No, "Alright then" she said as she walked around him back to Yogen, "Where is my bedroom?" Asked Neko, "Follow Akū No, He will show you, and get good rest, I will show you all of my moves and you will be as strong as I am" he said as Akū showed her to her room, "Here, get some sleep" he said as he turned around and walked off.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace the next day)****

As Tigress and the others were training, they noticed Kōrudo was not training, he was just standing at the door, lightly tapping it with his giant paw, "Kōrudo, I know, but we will get her to snap out of it okay?" Said Siberia as she walked up to him, "We just need to have faith" she said as she put paw on his shoulder, "Ever since I woke up here, ever since I saw her, I was in love" he said as he lightly slid her hand off his shoulder, "But i never admitted it because I thought she would never feel the same way" he said as a tear ran down his face, "Lets do this!" He said as he walked back to the training area, "So, what are you all training so hard for?" Asked a familiar voice, "Lets hope its something good, I've been dying for a good fight!", It was Master Lion with the other 2 masters, Hakū and Master Yak, "What are you doing here?" Asked Shifu, "Well, we came to check on our friends, and also, where is Neko?" He asked as he entered the room, "Thats just it Master Lion, she betrayed us" said Siberia as she walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder, " Its an interesting story Master Lion, We shall tell you in a minute, everyone to the Jade Palace, get a room ready for the Masters here, we need to tell them the complete truth" said Shifu as he and the Five walked off, But just as Siberia was about to walk out the door, Master Yak grabbed her hand, "Walk with me dear, I haven't got to talk to you in a while!" Said Master Yak as Siberia's hand slid into his, and then they walked off to meet up with the rest of the Five, "Alright, everyone enter" said Shifu as the Five entered, then Shifu took the scroll out of his pocket, "I am sure you all know Yōgen, Leader of the Panther Army, Master Gorillas best friend who turned against him, He is the one who got ahold of Neko, he is the one who had turned her evil!" Said Shifu as he opened the scroll, The rest of the Masters sat there in awe, "Wait, he is supposed to be dead!" Said Hakū Not really, there was high evidence that Master Gorilla did not kill him, he merely left him alive enough to suffer, somehow, Yōgen escaped, then he healed himself and found a cure to staying young forever!" Said Shifu, "Oh yes, you are really wise Shifu" said the deep voice in the shadows again, It was Yōgen, "Thats enough!, show yourself!" Said Master Lion as he quickly stood up, "Fine, you want to see me?, Here" He said as he walked out from the shadows, he was still wearing that mask, "So you must be Yōgen, Right?" Asked Master Yak, "Yes, I am, and I have came to share my ideas with the you Masters now, Like I told them, I am going to absorb the forbidden Mugengi tree, and then I will recreate the world!, and, if any of you get in my way, I will have no choice but to call war upon you all!" He said, "Of course we will get in your way!, do you really think we are going to slouch back just because you threaten us with war!" yelled Master Lion, "Fine, you leave me no choice, I hereby call war upon you all!" Said Yōgen as he disappeared into thin air, "I have an idea, but Shifu will probably not agree with it" said Master Lion, "What is it Master?" Asked Shifu, "I want to take you and the Five to train at my Kingdom, your training course is weak, Im sorry to say, but it is!" Said Master Lion as he looked out the bedroom window, "They need proper Chakra training, and, especially the big one back there!" Said Master Lion as he looked at Kōrudo, "Now, Will you allow me to train your students and you Shifu?" Asked Master Lion, "Besides, I can teach them everything Yōgen knows, I looked at his Chakra with mine, I saw all his moves and all his thoughts, and now I also know who his men are, where his hideout is, how big his army is, and, how good his training hall is!, and I can teach you how to be better than he is!" Said Master Lion, "Fine, but when we get back, can you guys help me upgrade my training halls, they have used it so much it is falling apart, you know, favor for a favor?" asked Shifu, "Of course Shifu!" Said Master Lion, "Everyone, go and get everything you need for the trip!, also, Shifu, I can't train all of them at the same time, some of them will have to go to Hakū's Kingdom, then, some more will have to go to Master Yak" Said Master Lion as the Five ran off, "How, they have to train together as a team!" Said Shifu, "They need to apart for once, come on Shifu, I will help you pack" Said Master Lion as he walked off with Shifu, Down in the bedrooms, Tigress ran into Noah, "Oh, sorry Noah!" Said Tigress as she helped him get his stuff off the floor, Then, she found a picture of Tigress, it was Tigress and Noah as cubs, memories started flowing into her mind, until Noah took the picture lightly out of her hands, "I know, those were good days" said Noah, as he put it into his pocket, then Po ran up, "Come on guys, he is ready for us!" Said Po as he ran back out, "Alright, coming!" Yelled Noah as he stood up and ran back out to where Master Lion and the others were, and then Tigress joined him, "Lets go!" Said Master Lion as he snapped his fingers and they were at the front gate of his Kingdom, but then, guards ran out and surrounded the Five, "Enough!, spears down, they are with me!" Said Master Lion as the guards dropped their spears and made a pathway for them, "This way, we will lead you to the bedrooms!" Said Master Lion as he led them down to a long hallway filled with bedrooms, "You shall be sleeping here, but there are rules, one, no going out for midnight snacks, we can't have people raiding the kitchen, and that is about it" said Master Lion as Po groaned, then, they all went into their rooms to sleep, the next morning, Siberia could hear people running down the hallways, she ran out to see what was happening, then she woke the rest of the Five, "We are under attack!" Yelled Siberia repeatedly as they woke up and ran out of their rooms ready to fight, they ran outside, to see Neko at the front gate fighting the gatekeepers, "Oh no!" Said Kōrudo as they watched Neko kill Master Lions men, and then she kicked the gigantic metal gate right off its hinges, landing on 35 people, killing them all, then all of the Five ran down, and ran outside, with Neko staring right into Siberia's eyes, then Master Lion walked outside, nearing Neko, "Neko, Why?" Asked Master Lion, "You guys never loved me, she always hated me, I see it in her eyes right now!" Yelled Neko angrily, "I have always loved you!" Yelled Kōrudo as he pushed his way through the Five, "You, you killed my parents, you are a liar!" Yelled Neko, "You know it as well as I do!" Said Kōrudo as more tears ran down his face, "Just shut up! I'm really itching to kill you all right now, but I can't do It alone" Said Neko, "She has been completely twisted by Yōgen, in a day!" Thought Shifu, then, out of nowhere, Yōgen jumped down, "So, you need help taking down these amateurs, alright then!" He said as he ran at full speed toward Po, "I will take down the Dragon Warrior first!" he yelled as he punched Po back into the wall, but since Po was so bouncy, his body bounced off the wall and hit Yōgen, Kinda like what he did to Tai Lung, Then, Tigress remembered the scroll, the scroll she had that contained all that power!, "Everyone, activate the scrolls power!" Yelled Tigress, ****(If you didn't know, that can activate and deactivate the scrolls power),**** As the scrolls power engulfed them, the red light came around their bodies, "So you found that scroll in the cave, very well, I guess I have to get serious!" Yelled Yōgen as a dark purple-black like power engulfed his body, and his teeth grew really long, like a sabertooth, his eyes went pitch black, his muscles grew bigger, and in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of Tigress, and then, she couldn't move, he had paralyzed her somehow, "You are a very pretty one, strong too, I would love to have your strength on my side" said Yōgen as he looked her right in the eyes, "Will you come with me, come on, please, I can make you so powerful?" He said soothingly as Tigress clenched teeth and mad face softened, he was getting into her mind, but just as he was about to get a little to close to her, Siberia came up and got him really hard in the side of the face, "Tigress, don't listen to what he's saying!, he is getting into your mind!" Yelled Siberia, then, Ice flew everywhere, "You are in my home, and do you know what my Chi is?, its Ice, and this place is made of Ice, surrender now, before you die!" Yelled Siberia, "Stupid little kitten!, you don't scare me, I am a god!" Yelled Yōgen, Siberia was angry, very, very, angry, Tigress had never seen Siberia this mad before, it was scary, "Tigress, I have done lost one friend, I'm not about to lose another!" Said Siberia as the speed of the wind surrounding her picked up, then, she raised her hands and put them outward, then in a flash, Yōgen was hit right under the chin by Ice coming out right from under him, then, he his body was incased in Ice, "This will finish it!" Yelled Siberia as she clamped her hands together, "Ice Burial!" Yelled Siberia as the ice crushed Yōgens body, but, as it did, they figured out, he was just a clone, "I will come back for you" Yelled Neko as she teleported away, "Everyone that isn't dead, gather the injured!" Yelled Master Lion, "And you, Siberia, Thank you, Thank you for your bravery, I bow to you in respect" said Master Lion as he bowed, and so did the Five, "Now, we should get to training!" He said, but then, Siberia fell, she used up to much Chakra in that Ice Burial attack, "Siberia!" said Tigress, "She will wake up in a few minutes, she just used up a little bit to much Chi" said Master Lion, "Now, lets get to training!" Said Master Lion, "Put her in a bed first, she need a bit of rest" he said as he walked off, "The rest of you follow me" he said as he walked off, as they walked down the long corridors, as they had finally reached the training halls, the Five was amazed on how many training equipment, spears, weapons and other Kung-Fu masters were there, "Some of you will be training here, but, some of you won't be staying in my Kingdom, Half of you will have to go to Master Yak's Kingdom, and the other half has to go to Hakū's Kingdom", Said Master Lion, "So, we have to split up?" Said Noah, "Basically, yes" said Master Lion as a small cub walked up, "Mago, I told you, its dangerous in here" Said Master Lion without turning around, "But c'mon! Its not that bad!" Said the cub as he looked at Shifu then looked up at the rest of the Five, "The Dragon Warrior!, I am your rival!" He said as he ran up and hugged Po with all his might, "Im sorry everyone, this is my grandson, Mago, he wants to become the leader of my Kingdom one day, Isn't that right?" Said Master Lion as he pried Mago off of Po, "I want to become as strong as the Dragon Warrior!" Said Mago as he looked around at the rest of the Five, "His parents had died a few years back" whispered Master Lion, "Oh, well, I'm really sorry to hear" said Po as Tigress bent down to look at the small cub, "So you are the grandson of the all-mighty Master Lion huh?" Asked Siberia as she walked up behind them, "Yeah, he is basically my dad" said Mago as he hugged Master Lion, then, Siberia came over and picked him up, "Well, you are a cute one" said Siberia as she sat him back down, "Are you a white leopard, or a Siberian tiger?" Asked Mago curiously, "Well, I am a Siberian Tiger" Said Siberia, "Mago, thats enough questions, go and play" said Master Lion as he shushed him away, "Well, like I was saying, we are going to have to split up, Siberia, you, Viper and Monkey will be going to Master Yak's Kingdom, Crane, you, Mantis and Noah go to Hakū, and Tigress, Polar Bear, Po, you will be staying here" said Master Lion, "Oh, and I forgot to get his name" said Master Lion as he pointed at Kōrudo, "My name is Kōrudo" Said Kōrudo as he walked past Master Lion, "Well everyone, what're we waiting for?, lets get to work!" said Kōrudo, "Let me go ahead and teleport them to their destinations" said Master Lion as he snapped his fingers and then the Five was gone, "Well, what're you guys doing just standing there, Like he said, we have a lot of work to do" said Master Lion.

 ** **(Back to Yōgen)****

As Yōgen lay there, Neko walked in, "They are strong, I spied on them a bit as well, Master Lion used his Chakra to see into your mind, he saw where we are as well" said Neko, "That one girl, The Siberian Tiger, she is strong with the Ice, the others are nothing, its the Southern Tigress I want now, if I can get you both, I will be set" Said Yōgen, "Why? What is so good about both of us?" Asked Neko, "You are both carrying something inside you that he wants, it has extraordinary power, power beyond your imagination" said Akū No as he walked in, "And that Southern Tiger is carrying the most powerful one, you are carrying the second most powerful one" he said as he sat down beside Neko, "Yes, but what are they?" Asked Neko, "Okay then, lets start from the beginning, the power that you have, they are called The 9 Tailed animals, Ranging from the 1-Tails all the way to the 9-Tails, for short, they are called the Tailed Beasts, They say there is only Nine, but the truth is, if we put them all together, it makes the 10-Tails, The Southern Tiger is carrying the most powerful one, the 9-Tails, why do ya think she has orange chakra, and I need to extract the 9-Tails out of her, it will kill her, but, her friends will probably find a way to revive her, You, Neko have the 8-Tails, If you do die from the extraction, then we will make sure to revive you, also, latest intel here, says that the 1-Tails in still inside its host" said Akū No as he stood up and walked over to another Cheetah who looked like a mail carrier, Then he walked back over to Yōgen, "I think that Siberian Tiger is more valuable than we think, she has the 1-Tails, and we need to capture it!" Said Akū No as he turned around and walked off, "Oh, and if you are going to stay here, know this, Failure is not an option" said Akū No as he walked out of the room.

 ** **The End****


	8. Chapter 8: Creation of the Sorera

"Oh, and if you are going to stay here, know this, Failure is not an option" said Akū No as he walked out of the room.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

As Yōgen finally got up enough Chakra to stand up, he walked outside and down the long hallway, as he walked over the the large fountain the Cheetahs had made for him, he thought for a while and then, Neko barged inside, "Master Yōgen!, me and Akū No were attacked! He is about to die, we need immediate assistance!" She yelled as a girl she hasn't seen before ran out and took Akū No to the medical rooms, as Neko ran in with them, he was laying on the table, he had severe wounds on his chest area, legs, and his face, "What were you attacked by?" Asked Yōgen, "We were attacked by Hakū's men, we were trying to spy on them a bit, then they found out and Noah attacked us" said Neko as she looked down in shame, "Don't do things recklessly, you could get hurt, remember that thing inside you is important" said Yōgen as Neko looked up at Akū No, The medics shook their head and looked down, he was dead, "I have a plan, a plan that will keep him alive" said Yōgen as that girl from before walked up, "Kami, go get the eyes" said Yōgen as the so-called "Kami" went off, a few minutes later, she came back into the room with a jar in her paws, it has a yellowish liquid in it, it was syrupy, but also, inside were two purple eyes with rings in it, "Now, Medicals, take out his eyes and implant these in" said Yōgen as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle, and inside was a dark liquid, he opened the tiny bottle and poured the liquid down Akū No's throat, "Neko, come here, you are an expertise in Chakra healing, right?" Asked Yōgen, "Yes" said Neko, "Whenever they are done implanting the eyes, you need to stand here and heal him until he wakes up, it will use a lot of Chakra, but I'm sure you can manage" said Yōgen, "Until then, I want you to come with me, we need to talk for a little while, Kami, you come along as well" said Yōgen as Neko and Kami followed him into an office, "I have been thinking about it, and I think we can do this" said Yōgen, "I want to create a group, a group that can take on the Five, a group so strong, all of them together can even take us down, this group will be called Sorera, Sorera will have, lets say, around 10 members, and Neko, you will not be in Sorera, it would be to dangerous for you" said Yōgen, "Including me, Kami, and Akū No, we are the first 3 members, so we need seven more, and, good news is, I have 3 people in mind, First off, Muteki, the Bear who stole Master Mongoose's secret technique and is now an immortal, before that, he was a good guy, one of the older Masters actually, believe it or not, he helped Master Gorilla and me complete the Chie Technique, we were good friends until his son wad killed right before his eyes, thats what made him go evil" said Yōgen, "Next one, is a madman, his name is Ito, he is a Leopard, he is also a puppet master, he makes puppets out of humans and uses them as his own, he went mad after his best friend killed his parents, now, he is said to be the best puppet master in the world, he owns more than 500 human puppets, and 500,000 hand made puppets" said Yōgen, "Now the third one, is one similar to me, he is extremely strong, his name is Shinu, he is a Panther, he is the third soul survivor of his clan, believe it or not, I was one of the very few survivors, he possesses a special power, and so does his clan, his clan passed this down through the generations, its a special type of Chakra eye, all members of his clan has it, it is called the Mieru, the Mieru is a type of eye that can copy the opponents moves, then, the person with the Mieru can deflect the opponents move back at him, the Mieru can make flames that can't burn out, it can make you teleport, and it can access a special ability called Kyojin

, it summons a giant Chakra monster around your body, its basically a shield, back to Shinu, he murdered his entire clan, and his brother wants him dead for it, and no one knows why he murdered them, but, who cares, now, tomorrow we shall go and hunt for these three, then, I will think up some more members, and, when Akū No wakes up, tell him to come and meet me" said Yōgen as he got up and walked to the door, as he did, a medical walked into the room, "Neko, we are ready for you" said the medical as Neko stood up and followed the Medic,

 ** **(The next day)****

As Neko and Akū No was walking down the hallway, Yōgen stopped them to Akū No about Sorera, "I see, so I am the leader, and why don't you count yourself among us?" Asked Akū No, "I will have to do some things behind the scenes, but when the time is right, if you need it, I will come out and help" said Yōgen "There is one last request I want to make, I want to change my name" said Akū No, "I want my members to call me Itami" said Itami, "Very well Itami, I have now officially changed your name" said Yōgen, As Itami and Yōgen talked some more, Neko noticed, Itami changed, a lot, his voice was a lot deeper, and he seemed to be a lot more strict ever since they had put that eye in, "Is something wrong, Neko?" Asked Itami without even moving a muscle, "Oh, um, yes Itami" said Neko, "Good, you seemed to be…fading out" said Itami as he turned to face her, he was very different, "Now, lets get going while its still light out", said Itami as Kami and Yōgen walked up beside him, "I will get Muteki, Yōgen, I want you to get Shinu, Kami, go and get Ito" said Itami, "Also, I would like her to help me get Muteki" said Itami, "Im afraid we ca-" said Yōgen cut him off, "Don't worry, I will protect her, and the beast inside her" said Itami as he walked towards Neko, Neko was frozen in place, for some reason, she couldn't move, then, Itami grabbed her hands, "Come with me" he said as he pulled her out of the cave.

 ** **(Onto Muteki)****

As Muteki was strangling some Bounty Hunters, "These low-lives don't have any money on them, though, I could sell his armor, nah" said Muteki as he looked back and ran into the forest, "Now that is messed up" said Neko as she was staring at Muteki from the ledge above him, Muteki jumped back, as he looked into the dust and smoke he created from the last attack, Itami slowly walked out, as did Neko beside him, "Who are you?, what do you want?" Said Muteki, "I am Itami, This is Neko, we ask you to join The Sorera!" Said Itami as he and Neko walked closer, as they were a few feet from Muteki, "Hmph, never heard of Sorera, and I really don't care about it, all I want is money!" Said Muteki, "Alright then, lets make a little bet, if i defeat you, you will join Sorera, and if I lose, I will be on my way" said Itami, "Wow, you're pretty bold aren't you?, or you're just a fool who doesn't know who's stronger, either way, you both will die by my hand, and yes, if you defeat me, I will join" said Muteki, "Fine then" said Itami as all of a sudden, Itami was right behind Muteki, "Its on" he said, As Muteki and Itami were fighting, Muteki lay there on the ground, pretending to be dead, until, "I Will have those eyes!" Yelled Muteki as he very, very, quickly ran up to Itami, as he was about to get Itami's eyes, "Osu!" Said Itami as Chakra radiated around Muteki and pushed him a mile back leaving giant debris and destruction, as Neko and Itami teleported in front of Muteki, "Who… Who are you?" Asked Muteki, "I am a god that will save this world, and, you have been defeated, its time for you to join Sorera, there is no denying it" said Itami, as Muteki stood up and thought for a second, "Fine, you are right, I guess I'm in the Sorera" said Muteki as he stood up, then, Itami handed Muteki a robe, it was a black robe with blue clouds on it, "Here, you and all our other members will be wearing this, everyday" said Itami, "You will listen to me, I am your leader in this group, And if you try to abandon the Sorera, you will die by my bosses hands" said Itami, "Yeah, okay, I get that, say, who is your boss?" Asked Muteki, "his name is Yōgen, I'm sure you've heard of him" said Itami, "Yōgen, the Legendary Yōgen?" Asked Muteki, "Yes, enough talking, we need to go back to the cave, you will meet him there" said Itami as he and Neko turned around, and Muteki followed,

 ** **(Onto Ito)****

As Ito was walking through the desert, "What a pathetic group of people" said the crazed Leopard, "I could hardly use anyone as material at all, at least I got one good person" said Ito, as wind flew over him, he closed him eyes and then opened them, It was Kami, flying in the air with giant paper wings, "Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Ito as he put his hand behind his back to grab something, "I am here to ask you a favor, I want you to join us, we are the Sorera" said Kami as he flew to the ground, "Sorera?, I Have never heard of it" said Ito, "Just think of it as a place to protect people like you" said Kami, "Well, thats not a bad offer, not a bad offer at all, but, as you know" said Ito as he pulled a scroll out, "I am able to protect myself!" He said as he unrolled the scroll and a puppet summoned, Kami automatically recognized who the puppet was, it was the Third Leader of the sand people, the Leader was known to make iron sand by pumping his Chakra into the gourd on his back, he can also use the sand on the ground to protect him, the Third has never been harmed in his life, because his sand always protects him, until today I guess, "So, you got the Third huh?" Asked Kami as she approached him, then Ito Waved his hands wildly as blades came out of the Thirds sleeves, and then the Third charged toward Kami and cut her into three pieces, But, it was a paper clone, "What type of Chakra is this?" Asked Ito confused as he turned around to face Kami, "If I win this battle, you will join Sorera, if I lose I will be on my way" said Kami "You really are interesting you know that, I will examine you to the bone!" Said Ito, and as they engaged in a battle, Kami had finally won by crushing The Thirds puppet with her paper, "I have won" said Kami, "How do you do that?' Asked Ito curiously, "I got a piece of paper one day, converted my Chakra into, then it started to duplicate, and I learned to control it, but, with the help of my leader Yōgen, my body is now made out of paper, and I have a way better control of my Chakra now, any other questions?" Said Kami, "Yes, I have lots of questions, but I can't ask them now, more troops are probably coming after me, and, yes, I did lose, and I have no right to choose, take me where you want to go" said Ito, "Here, while you are in the Sorera, you will be wearing this" said Kami as she handed him the robes, as Ito was putting the robes on, they walked off to go back to the cave.

 ** **(Onto Shinu)****

As Shinu was walking down the dirt road, Yōgen was walking the different direction with his mask on, as they passed each other, Shinu jumped back, "I know who you are!" Yelled Shinu, "Oh, Do you?" Said Yōgen as he flashed his Mieru at Shinu, and he saw it too, "No way, it can't be you" said Shinu, "Oh yes, it is me, and I am here to ask you to join Sorera" Asked Yōgen, "And what happens if I reject?" Asked Shinu, "Then I will have to take you-" said Yōgen as Shinu interrupted him, "By force?, please, I used my Mieru to see this coming, and I don't want to resort to violence with you, so lets just go" said Shinu, "Fine, here, wear this, while you are in Sorera, you will wear this" said Yōgen as he handed Shinu the black robe, "Well lets go" said Shinu, As they had made their way down the road, they didn't speak to each other, until, "How did you know that I was coming?" Asked Yōgen, "Its my Mieru's special ability, you should know, everyone person with the Mieru has at least one special ability, it could be teleportation to telling five minutes into the future" said Shinu, "I see" said Yōgen.

 ** **(Back to the cave)****

As everyone arrived, they all got settled in, and a few days had passed, and they had finally found another member, "Everyone gather up, I have found a new member" said Yōgen as the members surrounded the table, "His name is Sakana, he is a traitor from the Water Village, he is a Bull, but his Chakra is interesting because he makes his Chakra to where he grows gills and teeth like a shark, he can swim very fast underwater, and he has a specific type of sword that he stole from the Water Villages Leader, it is called Taberu, it eats the Chakra off of the victim its fighting, and then, the wielder gets the Chakra from Taberu and pumps it into their body, he is very, very, strong, and is well known throughout the lands, He turned evil from the Leader, The Leader was going to murder him, he went on a rampage, okay then, Me, Shinu, And Itami will go to retrieve him tomorrow, in the mean-time, go get some rest" said Yōgen as he and the rest of them went off to bed, but what they didn't know was, they were being watched, and Yōgen noticed, he looked right at Tigress who was on the roof listening to their entire conversation, "Go, Tell the others, it won't make any difference" yelled Yōgen to Tigress, Tigress knew he was talking to her, so she got out of there quickly to go and tell the others,

 ** **(Onto Master Lions Kingdom)****

As Tigress came up to Master Lion in a bow, she told him everything she has heard, "And, three of them had strange eyes" said Tigress, and the Five was standing there to hear it all, "I see, so Yōgen is getting a team together to take us out?" Said Master Lion, "I will have no choice, If they have a Mieru and a Tora, we have to train to the extreme" said Master Lion, "Wait, A what and a what?" Asked Po curiously, "Let me start off with the Mieru, The Mieru is basically a type of eye passed down in the Panther Clan, Its a special power, the clan passed this down through the generations, its a special type of Chakra eye, all members of the clan has or gets it, it is called the Mieru, the Mieru is a type of eye that can copy the opponents moves, then, the person with the Mieru can deflect the opponents move back at him, the Mieru can make black flames that can't burn out, it can make you teleport, and it can access a special ability called Kyojin, it summons a giant Chakra monster around your body, its basically a shield, the Mieru is no joke, but, the Tora is what I'm very worried about, its basically the god of Chakra's eyes, Now I do not know where or when Yōgen got these eyes, but if they are implanted into anyone, we have a bad situation on our hands" said Master Lion, "The Tora is also a special type of eye, but its very advanced, and if you have 2 of them, you are practically invincible, with the Tora, you can control and bend space, you can pull and push things using the power of the galaxy, also, the Tora and the Mieru can both see into a persons body, including all of your Chakra points, and you don't know pain until your pressure points are cut off" said Master Lion, "Well, tomorrow we will work twice as hard!, I'm not giving up until I get her to snap out of this madness!" Said Tigress, "Tora or no Tora, I will get her back!" Said Tigress as she walked off, and for a brief moment there, Master Lion felt like she really meant that, "Hey Tigress!" Yelled Master Lion, "You know, You really remind me of a certain someone" said Master Lion, "And who would that be?" Asked Tigress, "Oh, no one in particular, just a old leader" said Master Lion, "Oh yes, you are just like him" said Yōgen standing on Master Lions Throne, "I knew it" said Master Lion, and as he did, Shinu and Akū No walked out from behind the Throne, and Neko walked out as well, and, Yōgen took his mask off, he was a beautiful, young Panther, and his long spiky hair was down to his waist, he was wearing old red armor, with black clothing underneath, "Yes, the Southern was right, me and my friends here have the Mieru and Tora" said Yōgen as he jumped down from the Throne, "Don't be alarmed to much, I will put them to great use destroying your Kingdom, Hakus Kingdom, the Jade Palace, a whole bunch of other fun things" said Yōgen with pride, "Well, I better get going" said Yōgen, "Wait!, how is he still alive?" Asked Po as he pointed at Itami, "Ah the Panda, always so curious, I saved him and revived him" said Yōgen, then he jumped back on top of the Throne, then, he jumped backwards behind the Throne and Itami and Shinu followed, Neko stood there a second, then she looked back at Master Lion, then she jumped down, and all four of them were gone, "Like I said, lets get to training" said Master Lion as he walked off into his bedroom, the Five followed, but, he stopped right at his door, they knew what was going on, "Master, we will ge-" said Tigress as Master Lion punched the wall with all his might, "What have I done wrong, why, why is it that every pupil I get, they abandon me" said Master Lion in-between tears, He cared about Neko deeply, she was like a daughter to him, and he wanted her back, "Tigress, Po, All of you, this is a favor I must ask of you, and please, Bring Neko back to me!" Said Master Lion as he fell into Siberia's arms crying, "You have my word, I will bring her back, I swear on my life, I will never stop trying until I die" said Tigress as Master Lion stood back up, "Dad?" Said Mago, "Whats all this noise?" Asked Mago rubbing his eyes, "Go, Take care of Mago please, he needs to be in the bed, so do all of you, go and get some rest" said Master Lion, "C'mon Mago, your Dad is having some tough times" said Tigress as she picked up the cub as carried him back to his room, "Here, now go to sleep" said Tigress, "Hey!, You're not going to tuck me in?" Said Mago, "Okay" said Tigress as she tucked Mago in, "Thank you" he said as he rolled over and went to bed, Tigress went back down the hallways, down into her room, and slept.

 ** **(Back to Yōgen the next day)****

So, as they were bringing Sakana into the cave, Itami and Yōgen walked up, "Its a pleasure to meet you Sakana" said Itami, "Im honored to be here" said Sakana, "Sakana, Do you know of any members that can join Sorera?" Asked Itami, "Yes, I know 2 loyal people" said Sakana, "Lets sit down and talk" said Sakana, "Fine, come along" said Itami, as they were all sat down, "Now the first one, his name is Hebi, he is very crafty, he is a Black Mamba his Chakra is basically snakes, he can Harden the scales on his body to where its like armor, and he can elongate his fangs, he can make his venom more potent, he can grow 3 more sets of fangs if needed, he can slither up trees, and camouflage in the bushes, and he is a difficult one to handle, he does certain experiments with things like Master Gorillas cells, he wants Master Gorillas Wood Technique, and, he may be crafty, but if you get him on your side he will help you, he was one of the Legendary 3 Kung-Fu Masters, He is extremely strong" said Sakana, "The second one is a bit crafty and art-wise, he is a Alligator, he may be large, but he is very quick, His name is Tobi, He makes clay with his Chakra, the clay can also explode considering on how much clay he puts in it, he is strong, and loyal" said Sakana, "Alright, Shinu, You, Ito, and Sakana, go and get Tobi, Me, Itami, and Muteki will go and get Hebi" said Yōgen as they all teamed up and ran off to find there target.

 ** **(Onto Otoko)****

"So, Should I introduce myself?" Asked Hebi, "Not really, I know quite a bit about you already" said Muteki, "Oh, I am flattered, I know what you are here for, you are here to invite me into your little organization, Sorera" said Hebi, "Yes, we do, will you join us?" Asked Itami, "Hm, well, fine then, I don't really want to resort to violence right now, also, I pretty much wouldn't stand a chance against him" said Hebi as he looked at Itami, "So, I will join, and there will be no violence between us" said Hebi, "Fine, but here, wear this cloak, I made one for snakes as well, you will be wearing this while you are in the Sorera" said Itami, "Fine, we should get going back to your hideout" said Hebi, "Alright, lets get going back then" said Itami as he and the rest of them met up with Tobi and the rest of the members, after they all got aquatinted, "We need 2 more members!" Said Itami, "Actually, I know 2 people that we could use" said Hebi, "Okay then, explain" said Yōgen, "His name is Fushi, Fushi and his brother, Appu, they are twins, they are both Southern Tigers, they come from a cult called the Way of Aita, and they had recently succeeded in a certain experiment on both of them, the experiment is Immortality, just like Muteki, Appu and Fushi are Immortal, they murdered the rest of the cult and abandoned it, if you do get him into Sorera, keep a keen eye on both of them, they are not an easy one to convince" said Hebi, "Alright then, lets go and get them, Itami, You, Sakana, Muteki, Hebi and Me will go and get them, lets go everyone!" Said Itami as they all ran off to find the 2 brothers,

 ** **(A few hours later)****

"Osu!" Yelled Itami as he pushed Appu back, then Fushi came beside him, Hebi got Fushi right in the head, As they fought, they managed to combine their chakra and make a gigantic ball that hit them both, leaving them scarred on the ground, they walked up to the 2 laying there on the ground, they healed almost instantly, "Ouch, Man that hurt!" Said Appu, "Tell me Fushi, did you give any thought to the offer I made to you earlier?" Asked Itami, "Look man, I don't give a crap about your organization, all we wanna do is rip things to shreds!" Said Fushi, "Oh yes, you could do that, but if you did, you would be hunted by the Nation Bounty, and even worse, if you both are sealed away, you can't be immortal anymore, and you can make and sacrifices to your Lord Aita" said Hebi, as they both sat and thought for a while, Fushi finally sighed, "Fine, this better be worth it" he said as Appu stood up, "Here, you two will be wearing this cloak while you are in Sorera" said Itami as he turned around, "Now, lets get home" he said as they all walked back to the cave, "Everyone is assembled, You will be in groups of 2, our goal is to get all the Tailed Beasts, from the 1-tails to the 9-tails, Now, I will call your name, and team you up, Muteki and Fushi!, step to the side, Ito and Tobi!, step to the side!, Appu and Hebi!, step to the side!, Sakana and Shinu!, step to the side!, Itami and Kami!, step to the side!, Now, that will be all, and for now, I will not be your leader, Itami will be, you will listen to his orders" said Yōgen as Itami walked up and Yōgen walked off, "Now, I have nothing to say for now, except, Failure is not an option" said Itami as a giant boulder was lifted and they all ran out to retrieve the Tailed Beasts, "So the curtain opens on the Sorera, This is only the beginning!" Said Yōgen.

 ** **THE END****


	9. Chapter 9: Inner Demon Released

"So the curtain opens on the Sorera, this is only the beginning!" Said Yōgen.

(Onto The Five)

"Alright everyone, lets go outside, you have all learned the basics of Physical Attacks!" Yelled Master Lion, As they all walked outside they got into a horizontal line, "Now, I will make clones for each of you, you will all spread out to different fields so you don't get in each others way!" Yelled Master Lion as he made a the clones and spread them out, "Wait!, Tigress, You will train with me" said Master Lion, "Okay then" said Tigress, "Now we will start off with Clones" said Master Lion, "Now, Before we get into Clones, I want to tell you a bit about them, wherever your Clone is, if that Clone gets killed, all of the knowledge and the Chakra inside of that Clone goes back to the person who created it, Clones are also just as strong as the person who created them is, it has all of your moves, from Physical to Chakra", said Master Lion, "Now, onto the training, I want you to close your eyes, imagine your Chakra, splitting from your body, making another you, But, there is a big problem on making clones, it is very dangerous since you are splitting Chakra, now, try it" said Master Lion as Tigress did as he said.

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

So as Fenghuang and Mei Ling approached the Jade Palace, ****(They were on a very, VERY, long mission)**** , "Hello!, We're back!" Yelled Mei as they entered the Jade Palace, "Somethings not right here" said Fenghuang, As they walked through the Jade Palace looking for someone, They both ran into Zeng, "Oh! Master Fenghuang, Master Mei!" Said Zeng, "Where is everyone?" Asked Fenghuang, "Oh! Yes, Right, They went to train at Master Lions Kingdom!" Said Zeng as Fenghuang and Mei Ling turned around to talk to each other, "Why in the world would they go to his Kingdom?" Asked Mei, "There must've been a good reason, lets ask Zeng" said Fenghuang, "Zeng!, Why did they go to his Kingdom?" Asked Fenghuang, "Oh a LOT happened while you were gone!" Said Zeng, "They left for Chakra training to defeat some guy called Yōgen" He said as both Fenghuang and Mei Ling gasped in shock, they just stood there so shocked, they couldn't even look at each other, They had finally looked at each other, then at Zeng, "Did… Did you say Yōgen?, Leader of the Panther Army?" Said Mei Ling in a shaky voice, "We have to go now, Mei, Go pack, I will too, we will leave for Master Lions Kingdom at once!" Said Fenghuang as Mei Ling nodded and they both ran off,

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

So Fenghuang flew off with Mei Ling on her back and they headed towards the horizon, where Master Lions Kingdom was,

 ** **(5 days later)****

 ** **(Back to Master Lions Kingdom)****

So as Fenghuang and Mei approached the Kingdom, Around 500 Guards of all sorts ran out and surrounded both of them, Then Master Lion walked out, "Fenghuang, you have been searched for for years, and you, i heard your kind works for Evil Master Junjie" Said Master Lion, "So I will kill you both here!" Said Master Lion as Tigress jumped in the middle of it and stuck her arms out, "Don't fight!, They have both changed their ways and found peace Master!" Yelled Tigress, "Its true!" Yelled Po as he ran outside to where they were, "They have changed their ways, they are not evil anymore!" Said Po, "Fine, I shall allow them to train in my Kingdom, But!, If they do anything rather suspicious, They will be locked up" said Master Lion, "Lets go inside, Its rather cold out here" he said as he walked off, "Geez, Well, You heard him, Lets go on inside!" Said Po, As they went inside, They saw Master Lion in the bedrooms, "Come Here, All of you" Said Master Lion as they walked into the bedroom, There was mats for each and every one of them, "Sit down everyone, If Fenghuang is gonna stay here, We need to explain everything that has happened, and we need to do it quickly, They are on their way" said Master Lion, So they started explaining everything.

 ** **(Back to Neko)****

"Neko, We are calling a meeting for the Sorera, You aren't in, but we need to make sure you are there, just in case anything goes down, Be there in 10 minutes sharp, Understand?", Said Akū No, "Understood sir" said Neko as she got up and started getting ready,

 ** **(10 Minutes Later)****

So as Neko was running down the hallway, she stood in front of the door in the meeting room, "Well, Well, Well," Said Hebi as he slithered into his chair, "Isn't she a pretty one" He said, "Don't let her beauty fool you, She is stronger than pretty much all of you" Said Itami as he pulled a chair out for her to sit in, As she sat down, Itami Looked her right in the eyes, as she looked into his, she saw only hate, she saw only darkness, "Well, Im here to explain our next opponent, As some of you already know, Our main opponent is the Furious Five and their friends" said Yōgen, "Well we can take care of them!" Said Fushi, "Sit down you fool, Don't take this so lightly!" Snapped Neko, "Oooh, She's feisty, I see why you picked her Yō-" Said Fushi as he was kicked right in the face and through the wall, "Ok, I'll stop! Geez, Don't you people ever get a joke?" Said Fushi as he walked back toward the table, There wasn't a single mark on him, "Everyone sit back down!" Said Yõgen as everyone did so, "Now then, you all know your task, Capture the Tailed Beasts" said Yōgen as everyone nodded, "Alright, But, There is a group coming for us, The Furious Five, And their friends!" Said Yōgen, "So, You want us to kill them all?" Asked Shinu, "Bring some of them back alive" said Itami, "They carry the beasts within them as well" said Itami, "Its a Southern Tiger, And a Siberian tiger" said Neko, "They both live in Master Lions Kingdom" said Neko, "And they are no joke!" Said Neko as she turned around, as she did, they noticed, She had awakened her Mieru, "Lets get going!" Said Neko as her Mieru went away, "Shinu, You and Sakana take care of Tigress", Said Itami,

 ** **(Back to Master Lions Kingdom)****

"Alright everyone!, I will be giving out missions!" Yelled Master Lion as he passed out forums, and he gave Tigress hers, She had to escort a Wolf from the North to Master Lions Kingdom, "Stay safe Tigress" Said Po as they all packed their things for their missions tomorrow.

 ** **(The next day)****

So as Tigress was approaching the giant temple, she saw the wolf, he was very big, and muscular, with black hair, "You must be Tigress, You are the one that is transporting me?" Asked the Wolf, "Yes, I am" Said Tigress, "Well, We should be on our way, by the way, my name is Ōkami" He said as he started walking off, Tigress soon followed, Ōkami was silent for a long while, until Tigress broke the silence, "So, What is life in a castle like?" Asked Tigress, "You should know, you lived in a Kingdom with Master Lion" said Ōkami, "Well, not all my life, Just for a few months," Said Tigress, "Can I ask you a question?" Asked Ōkami, "Sure" Said Tigress, "What do you think wolves mean in this world" Asked Ōkami, "Well, I mean, Every creature means something in this world, I think wolves are admired for their beauty, and their ability to be so swift" said Tigress, "You know, It is in my nature to to be kind gentle and loving, But know this, When it comes to matters of protecting my friends, family, and heart, Do not trifle with me, for i am the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know" Said Ōkami as he looked up at the sky, "Its getting dark, we should get ready for bed" Said Ōkami, "Yeah" Said Tigress, As they both lay down, Tigress slid closer towards Ōkami, She put her face in his back to keep the cold air from freezing her face off, He smelled like smoke and some sort of soap, Ōkami turned over and put his arm around her, "You could have just said you were cold" he said as he pulled her closer, Tigress fell asleep in his arms,

 ** **(The next morning)****

As Tigress woke up, she realized Ōkami was gone, she looked around, and saw him sitting on a ledge, "Oh, Hey, I was waiting for you Tigress!" Said Ōkami, "Lets go pack our things and get a move-on" he said, as they were packing, Tigress had noticed, he had a scar going down his eye, "Well, lets get goi-" Said Ōkami as he suddenly stopped to sniff the air, "We're not alone" he said as Sakana jumped out of a tree with Taberu over his head ready to smash Tigress into the ground, As he was about to hit Tigress, Ōkami did a mid-air roundhouse kick on Sakana from the side, Then Shinu came out and in a flash, did 35 punches right on Ōkami's chest, and then threw him into the ground, as Sakana got Tigress thrown down into the ground right beside, Ōkami, Just as Shinu and Sakana walked over to Ōkami, Taberu didn't want to go anywhere near Ōkami, "Theres something up with this one, should I go ahead and kill him?" Asked Sakana, But just as he was going to kill Ōkami, they are a ear piercing roar, it was Tigress, but I wasn't Tigress, It was something else, These orange bubbles started to form over her body, and she grew another body out of it, it had a tail and pointy ears, and her eyes turned red, with her claws and fangs growing as well, then, in an instant, Sakana was thrown a mile back into the forest leaving a huge trail of debris like a tornado went through, Then, Ōkami started to transform as well, his body started growing rapidly, until he was a 9-foot tall beast with black eyes, sabertooth like teeth, giant claws, and more quickness than Tigress, As they both added their strength together, they both managed to take down both Sakana and Shinu, until Itami came in, "Thats enough!" Yelled Itami as he and the rest of the Sorera jumped around him, "We will retreat for now, but next time, we will get the 9-tails!" Yelled Itami as they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust, Then Tigress and Ōkami changed back into their original forms, "What just happened?" Asked Tigress, "I saw it all, but I wasn't controlling my body, what kind of power was that?" Asked Tigress as she looked over at Ōkami who was sitting there, looking into the horizon, "And you, What are you?" Asked Tigress as he turned his head towards her, "Im a werewolf" he said as he turned back around, "No way!" Said Tigress as she neared him, "You mean your not afraid or disgusted?" Asked Ōkami, "No, Not really, I think thats pretty cool!" Said Tigress as she hugged him and looked him right in the eyes, "Tell me, what all cool things can werewolves do?" Asked Tigress, "Well, we have heightened visibility, smell, and hearing" Said Ōkami as he lay down beside of Tigress, "We are also very fast, we can jump through trees without making any sound" He said as he turned toward Tigress and put an arm over he chest, "Say, what is it like at Master Lions Kingdom?" Asked Ōkami, "Well, its pretty fun actually, but most of the time we are training hard" said Tigress as she turned to face him as well, she put a hand over his side as well, "They locked me up when they heard I was a werewolf, they thought I would cause too much trouble, since werewolves are "rouge" but we can control ourselves fine, I was in a locked room all my life" Said Ōkami, Tigress felt bad for him, so she kissed the side of his head, "What was that for?" Said Ōkami in a laughing tone, "I felt sorry for you" said Tigress, "Oh, okay then" said Ōkami, As they were facing each other, looking in each others eyes, "Well, we should get going!" Said Ōkami as he stood up, "Yeah, we have to deliver you and this scroll to Master Lion" said Tigress as they both had a good little laugh, but as she tried to stand up, she realized her leg had a hole in it, "Oh no, here, I will carry you!" Said Ōkami, as they went on their way, Tigress fell asleep on his back.

 ** **(Back to Master Lions Kingdom)****

As Tigress and Ōkami approached Master Lions Kingdom, the gates opened and the all the other had done got back from their missions, As the Five saw Tigress on Ōkami's back, they all ran outside, Siberia and Po were the first to get there, As they took Tigress off of Ōkami's back, he fell in exhaustion, he carried Tigress 32 miles, he passed out from all the exhaustion, Kōrudo and Monkey took Ōkami inside.

 ** **(A few days later)****

As Ōkami woke up, he shot up, with the Five around him, "Where is she?, Where is Tigress?" Yelled Ōkami, "Sit Still!, Lay down!" Said Po, "She is alright, Her leg will be fine!" Said Po as he finally got Ōkami to lay down, "So, You must be Ōkami" said Master Lion as he entered the room, "Everyone out now!" Said Master Lion as everyone left, "Look there is no need to explain, I already know you are a werewolf, and no, Tigress did not tell me" said Master Lion, "I have the scroll right here, Your father wants me to take you in and train you myself" said Master Lion, "Really?" Said Ōkami, "Yes, and trust me, we won't lock you in any towers" said Master Lion, "You have good muscle structure as well" said Master Lion observing Ōkami, "What happened to you? Why is Tigress hurt?" Asked Master Lion, "We were attacked by some group Tigress calls "Sorera"" said Ōkami, "They got her leg somehow, but I changed into my werewolf form, and she, was something else" said Ōkami, "What do you mean?" Said Master Lion, "Her Chakra, it over flowed her body in orange bubbles, she had pointy ears and a tail, red eyes, her teeth and claws enlarged and she fought like a maniac" said Ōkami, "She said she had no control over her body either" said Ōkami, "Well, we will have to look into that" said Master Lion, "Master, Do you think I will be a leader, My father Is one" said Ōkami, "If you work hard enough, you can be one of the best!" Said Master Lion.

 ** **THE END****


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

****Ok, so, Po has finally stopped Lord Shen, and has finally found inner peace, The others were not in the battle, it was just the Furious Five, Also, The Furious Five had returned to the Jade Palace because Master Lion thought they were ready, But he kept Ōkami, Shifu, and the others with him, he said they need more training, so the Five stayed at the Jade Palace, defeated Lord Shen, and now, read the rest for yourselves. (Also, Tigress and the others learned how to make Clones, Secret Chakra Techniques and whatnot as well, although Tigress was the best, It had been 3 years since they left the Jade Palace)****

"Master, Do you think I will ever be a leader?, My father is one" Asked Ōkami, "If you work hard enough you can be one of the best!" Said Master Lion.

(Po was laying in his bed, it was Midnight, Tigress laid on top of him, Fenghuang and Siberia slept around them, He was thinking, "What do I do?, there isn't enough rooms in the Jade Palace for all our children, Its not like we can create a village right out of the ground, we don't have that kind of money!" Thought Po, and he finally fell asleep, Onto Tigress, She was dreaming about the move Master Lion had taught her.

 ** **(Into Tigress's Dream)****

So as Tigress and the others woke up (In her dream), Tigress realized Shifu was standing there at the door, "Tigress, get the others up and meet in the forest" said Shifu as he walked away, As the confused Tigress got herself up and gathered the others, "Guys, shifu said to meet him out in the snowy forest" said Tigress still rubbing one of her eyes, "Are you sure he said the forest?" Asked Po, "Yeah" said Tigress, so they all headed out to the forest, as they found Shifu waiting for them at the edge of the forest, he motioned for them to follow him as he walked into the giant sticks of wood with no leaves, Tigress and the other ran to him, "Master?, What are we doing out here?" Asked Tigress, "We were supposed to be meeting one of Master Lions Clones out here" said Master Shifu, "Over here!" Yelled the clone, "Oh, there they are" said Shifu as he walked over, "What do you need?" Asked Shifu, "We are going to teach Tigress something, everyone else, go back to the Jade Palace" said Master Lions clone as everyone walked away, "What are you going to teach me Master?" Asked Tigress as she turned to face him, "I am here to teach you a move called Tama, Tama is a top-class move created by me, I want to give it to you!" Said Master Lions Clone, Then, He put out his hand, and a blue, rotating ball appeared in his hand, it was sucking in air around it, it was the size of an average ball, it didn't look to powerful, "Let's demonstrate" said Master Lion, "Over there" said Master Lion as pointed at a very fat and big fat wooden tree, "I will use my Tama to completely obliterate that tree" said Master Lion, "Alright" said Tigress, then, he ran to the tree, "Tama!" Yelled Master Lion, and he was right, there wasn't a single piece of wood left from that tree, it destroyed the tree and 3 others around it, leaving dust, debris, and a giant crater where Master Lion was standing, Tigress was in complete shock, "Awesome!" Said Tigress, "Well, lets get to training!" Said Master Lion, as they got to training,

 ** **(A few minutes later)****

So as Master Lion got everything out of his bag, there were a lot of balloons and many bottles of water, along with pieces of wood, a lot of food, along with flint and steel, "Now, lets get going shall we?" Said Master Lion, "I want you to fill up three balloons with water" said Master Lion, "Okay" said Tigress as she started filling them up, "Ok, now thats done, put one in the palm of your hand" said Master Lion as she did so, "Good, now, Use your chakra to rotate the water inside the balloon until it pops!" Said Master Lion, "Sounds really easy" said Tigress, "Its not that easy, It took me 3 years to finally develop the Tama, and another 7 years to perfect it" said Master Lion, "This is an A-Rank move, and I am here to teach it to you" said Master Lion, "Alright, so as you said before, I have to rotate the water inside the ball with my Chakra until the ball pops, sounds easy lets do it!" Said Tigress with confidence.

 ** **(4 hours later)****

As Tigress was finally getting tired and weak from using up all her Chakra, she fell to the ground, "How in the world am I supposed to do this?!" Yelled out Tigress as she had finally realized Master Lion fell asleep up against the side of a tree, Then she got another water balloon out of the backpack and threw it at him, He woke up and saw how tired and aggravated she was, "Come here" said Master Lion as she did so, "Which way are you making the water rotate?" Asked Master Lion, "T-To the left?" Said the confused Tigress, Then he put his hand on top of her head, A few seconds later, "Ha!, I see the problem, the thing is, you are actually a right-rotation type!", Said Master Lion, "And you are spinning it to the left with your Chakra!, Theres your problem" Said Master Lion, "Ok, But how can you tell that I'm a right-rotation type?" Asked Tigress, "By the way your fur grows!" Said Master Lion, "I know you think this is really easy, but trust me, its not, you have to go through 3 different stages of training to perfect this move!" Said Master Lion, "Its getting late, Are we going back to the Kingdom now?" Said Master Lion as Tigress looked over his shoulder to see that the sun was almost completely down, As Master Lion walked on ahead, He said to himself, "I wonder if she actually got what it takes?" Said Master Lion, Then Tigress snapped awake, She had Po and the others surrounding her, "Well, Now that she is awake we should get to training!" Said Master Lions Clone, "While Shifu is still gone he wanted me to train you some more as well!" Said the Clone, Then Tigress got a lot of flashback of her dream flowing over her, "Shall we get to work?" Said Master Lion,

 ** **(Hours later)****

So as Tigress and the others were exhausted and getting into bed, Tigress fell asleep quickly, Then she got back into her dream, she continued where she left off, "Alright, Lets master this move already!" Said Tigress to herself, Then a few hours passed, Then, She got an idea, She made a Clone of herself, and then, The Clone wildly tapped the ball from all sides using both hands until the balloon exploded, she was blown back into Master Lions arms, She was in shock, She did not expect that to work, "Great job!, Now, Lets move on to training number 2!" Said Master Lion, "You steadied it with your left hand and inserted Chakra with your right until it exploded, Its a weird idea, but hey, You are a weird girl" said Master Lion, "Well actually, I just made the water spin in a whole bunch of different directions!" Said Tigress, "Ok, Ready to proceed to the next step?" Asked Master Lion, "Of cour-" said Tigress as she was interrupted by the hard rubber ball being thrown at her, "Make this explode" said Master Lion, "You have to be kidding" said Tigress, "Fine" She said as she tried to do the same thing she did with the Water Balloon, Of course, It didn't work, "Well, Im going to go now!" Said Master Lion, "Hey! Don't leave me out here by myself!" Said Tigress, "Stop whining, Your not a cub!, And I said I would be your Master, Not your Father or your Best Friend, Im not here to hold your hand, stop being a child and stand on your own two feet!" Said Master Lion, "Look, Im sorry I snapped, But you are going to have to do this thing on your own!" Said Master Lion, "I understand" said Tigress as Master Lion walked off, Then she spent the next few hours trying to get the ball to explode, "Hey Tigress!, I would like you to hop into town and get us some groceries for tonight, I have a list!" Said Master Lion, "Okay, I'll go" said Tigress as she made her way into the snow village, she went down to one of the stores in town and bought everything they needed, then she looked beside her, and she saw a man, sharing a ice cream with his daughter, and Tigress just stood there, very sad, thinking about what life would be like if she actually had parents, and as soon as she tried to think it up, she woke up, it was daytime, she was almost late to training, "Tigress? Where have you been, We've all been waiting for you" said Master Lion, "I Overslept" she said as she walked past them, "I really don't understand her sometimes" said Master Lion, "Thats what I love about her" he said as he and the rest of them walked off to the training area, As Tigress was about to go back at training for the 15th time, Master Lion approached her, "Have you been having bad dreams lately?" He asked as he sat her down, then he sat down beside her, "Well they aren't bad" said Tigress, "You can tell me, what are you dreaming about?" Asked Master Lion, "The time you taught me the Tama" She said as he formed one in her hand, "I can't get the dream out of my head" said Tigress, "Well, Thats fine, as long as there are no nightmares" said Master Lion, "Tigress, There is something you and Siberia have to know, thats why I had to bring her here today" said Master Lion as the Training Halls doors burst open, Siberia came rushing in, left, and fell right into Tigress's arms, "Master!" Said Tigress, "Well, Let me tell you both something you probably won't believe" said Master Lion, "You both know of the Tailed Beasts?" Asked Master Lion, "Yes" said Tigress and Siberia both at the same time, "You both have Tailed Beasts inside you" said Master Lion, "I already knew about mine, I am the carrier of the 1-Tails, Master Yak had to put it inside me so that his people and his Kingdom could survive because they couldn't keep it chained up for long" said Siberia, "Then they locked it inside my body to survive" said Siberia, "I never knew I had this inside me?" Said Tigress, "Well, You have the strongest out of all of them actually, You have the 9-Tails, The one with the most hatred toward others" said Master Lion, "Woah!, When did I get that?" Said Tigress in complete shock, "You probably got the 9-Tails when you were born, and thats probably why the Sorera is after both of you, and also, your little friend Neko, she has one of them in her as well!" Said Master Lion, "How?" Asked Tigress in her mind, "Theres something I need to tell you Tigress" said Master Lion, "You need to stop worrying about Neko, its too late, you can't save her now, she's too far into Yōgens arms" said Master Lion as he looked out the window, "Only a fool would go after her now, You're not a fool are you?" Said Master Lion, "Fine, If thats what it takes to be a genius, I will stay a complete fool my entire life!" Said Tigress, "Ive done told you all, I am going to save her!" Said Tigress, as the the rest of the Furious Five was standing behind her, then she started to cry, Then, Master Lion did something unexpected, He hugged her, "I understand" he said as he pulled her closer, "I… I couldn't save her, please, succeed and bring my little girl back" said Master Lion, Then, They calmed themselves, "Well, We should get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!" Said Master Lion as he walked off.

 ** **(Back into Tigress's dream)****

So, Tigress had picked up where she left off again in her dream, "Now, I will get this said Tigress, As she started pumping all her Chakra into the rubber ball, then she started to wildly use her paw to rotate the air inside the ball the other way as she did the same with her Chakra, Until finally, the ball had a small hole in it, "Well, I see someone has made progress!" Said Master Lion as she turned around to see him standing there with two popsicles, "Here, eat up" said Master Lion, Then it reminded her of her parents again, and it also reminded her of that man and his daughter, "Now, We will move on to making the Tama", said Master Lion, "Now, To do this step, all you have to do is take the last two steps and combine them, then you shall be set!" Said Master Lion, "Fine" said Tigress, "Is something wrong?" Asked Master Lion, "No, Im just thinking on something" said Tigress,

 ** **(Im just gonna skip this part and go on ahead and get to the part where she learns the Tama because I want this story to end already.)****

And then, Tigress was in shock, it was small, But it was a Tama, "Good job Tigress!" Said Master Lion, "Its not perfect, but it is a Tama, You have succeeded" said Master Lion, Then just as he smiled in front of her, she had woke up, He was standing right by her bed with his hand on her head, "Nice dream" said Master Lion, "I… Have something to tell you Tigress" said Master Lion as she noticed the rest of the Five was standing at the door, "What is it?" Asked Tigress, "You probably aren't going to believe me, But the real reason I brought you here was-" said Master Lion as a woman walked in, it was another Southern Tiger, She looked just like Tigress, "Is-Is this her?" Asked the strange woman, "Have you told her yet?" She asked, "I was just getting to that, will you please wait outside?" Asked Master Lion as she did so, "Tigress, I called you here because I am your father" said Master Lion.

 ** **THE END****


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

"Tigress, I called you here because I am your father" Said Master Lion

 ** **(Onto the story)****

"W-What are you talking about?" Said Tigress in a confused voice, "I am your fathers brother, Listen you may not believe me but its true" said Master Lion, "Come in Akari!" Yelled Master Lion, "This is my wife, Akari" said Master Lion as Tigress realized some of the resemblance between Akari and her, "I-It can't be!" Tigress finally said, "We will tell you the story, a very, very, long time ago, There was a masked man, and he summoned the Nine-Tails on our village, The Nine-Tails wrecked the entire place, He said his name was Yōgen, I didn't believe him at first, Until 3 years ago, Your father and mother died protecting you and the village, And the reason why you have the Nine-Tails in you is because he sealed half of it inside you when you were a baby, after we got the Nine-Tails situation under control, There was nothing left, And we trudged on for miles, We didn't have enough food to feed you, Until we saw the Orphanage, We decided it was for the best, We had to let you live, So we knocked on the door, left you at the foot of the door, and ran off, Im so glad you grew up with Shifu" Said Master Lion as he and Akari walked over to Shifu, "I want to thank you for raising her so greatly" said Master Lion as Shifu and the rest of the Five stood there with their mouths hanging wide open, "I can't believe it" said Tigress as she looked to the ceiling, "After all these years, Wait, Why didn't you come to me while I was at the Jade Palace?" Asked Tigress, "I couldn't track you down just like that, But then one day I saw a poster with a Southern Tiger on it, I was suspicious, so I asked Shifu face-to-face who all is in the Furious Five, and surprisingly enough, Tigress was the first person he said, So then after that I had finally sent out a mission for Tigress" Said Master Lion, "And then here we are" He said as he stood right in front of Tigress and kneeled down, "You have your mothers eyes and fur, but you have your fathers spirit" said Master Lion, Those words brought tears to everyones eyes, even Shifu couldn't deny it, Tigress gave them both a big hug as everyone else also joined in.

 ** **(Onto the Sorera)****

So as Itami was watching Siberia that was staring off into the distance, He used his Tora to see her Chakra, He looked deep down, and saw the 1-Tails Chakra being stored, Sitting there waiting, "Its there, Should we attack now?" Asked Ito, "No, She is standing of front of the Palace, If someone hears her we will be overcrowded, Also, Master Lion specialty is Kaeru Chakra, We would be easily defeated" said Itami as he motioned to retreat,

 ** **(Back to the Jade Palace)****

 ** **(A year later)****

So as Tigress walked outside and stretched her arms to look at the morning sun, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was him, "Sun is beautiful, Huh?" Said Noah as Tigress turned around to see his face, "Noah!" Yelled Tigress as she locked him in a tight hug, "Hey, What about us?" Said Ōkami as Kōrudo was standing beside him, Then the rest of the five came out, Including Shifu, "Hey Shifu, what happened to your face?" Asked Kōrudo, his eye was covered by some sort of cloth, "Oh, it was a mission and a lot happened" said Master Shifu, "I also see you have a Mieru" said Hakū as he walked up to them, "Yes, that is correct" said Shifu as he lifted the cloth, he had a large scar right down his eye, and of course he had a Mieru, "Thats so cool!" Said Po, "How did you get it" he asked, "It was given to me" said Shifu as he pushed Po's face back, "Hey guys lets show everyone our new powers!" Said Po, "Yeah I can agree with that" said Noah as they heard a faint bark, It was a dog, "Oh, He's mine!" Said Ōkami as a white dog ran up the stairs, "His name is Inu" Said Ōkami, "Alright, Lets go out to the field!" Said Shifu, "Wait, what field Shifu?" Asked Tigress, "Oh, Its been so long, You must've forgotten, "Master Lion remodeled the entire place while we were gone" Said Shifu as he pushed the doors open, Everything was different, It was like they were entering a completely different place, "Its beautiful!" Said Siberia as she ran down the glistening halls, "Wait until you see this!" Said Shifu as he opened up the Training Halls doors, It was absolutely amazing, it was even better than Master Lions was, "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Said Kōrudo, "Alright, Now, Out to the field everyone!" Said Shifu as they all trudged outside, Once they had gotten to the "field" Shifu was talking about, There was a bunch of steel dummies in a line, "Also, Can anyone think of a name to shorten our moves?" Asked Shifu, "I don't want to go around calling them "Chakra Moves" That sounds stupid" he said as he turned to them, "How about Dachi?" Asked Tigress, "That sounds good enough!" Said Shifu, "Now!, Let us all represent the power we have learned so far!" Said Shifu, "Starting with Siberia!" Said Shifu, "Yes sir" said Siberia as she walked up to the first steel dummy, Then, Ice started to form all around the dummies body, "Ice Style: Ice Burial!" Yelled Siberia as the dummies body was crushed into mini particles from the Ice, "Good, Next Ōkami!" Said Shifu as Ōkami approached the second dummy, "Get ready Inu!" Said Ōkami as he got down on all fours, the Inu jumped on his back, Then Chakra started to flow around them, Then Inu started to turn red, and Ōkami started to change as well, into his Werewolf state, then they both jumped in the air, then he and Inu started rapidly spinning until they were like drills "Kūki!" Yelled out Ōkami as he and Inu attacked the dummy at the same time, the they both stopped spinning, "That was awesome!" Said Po, "Next, Kōrudo!" Said Shifu, "All right!" Said Kōrudo, Then he clapped his hands together and his fur grew spikes, and then he grew in size, like a giant, the he put himself in a ball and started rapidly rotating to where he was like a giant spiky wheel, "Giant Spiky Human Boulder!" Yelled Kōrudo as he flew into the air and landed right on top of the dummy causing a huge explosion, "Great! Next, Noah!" Yelled Shifu, Then Noah walked over to the dummy, "Shadow Stitching!" Said Noah as his shadow from under his feet expanded going right through the dummies stomach and forehead, then a shadow came from underground and grabbed the dummy by its handle and threw in into the ground destroying the entire thing, "Bravo!" Said Po, "Very nice, Next, Tigress!" said Shifu, Then Tigress approached the dummy and made a clone, then she put her paw out as the clone started striking in all directions of her paw, then a blue ball formed and the clones went away, but then, the ball got bigger, and bigger, it was bigger than her, then she jumped up in the air and flew back down with her arm elongated, "Tama!" Yelled Tigress as the entire field had been blown to bits, all that was left was Tigress, the rest of the Five, and a giant crater, "Well then, will continue some other time, Its about time for lunch!" Said Shifu, So then they went off and got lunch

 ** **(The next day)****

So as Tigress woke up and looked out the window, a few minutes later, "Tigress?" Said Shifu as he let himself in, "I have a mission for you!" He said.

 ** **THE END****


	12. Chapter 12: The Mission

So as Tigress woke up and looked out the window, A few minutes later, "Tigress?" Said Shifu as he let himself in, "I have a mission for you" He said as he pulled out a scroll, Everyone started gathering around the room door as they listened to his directions, "So, Everyone, We will have some new members, and teachers, I'm getting old, I can't train you all!" Said Shifu as he handed her the scroll, "This scroll has all the men we need" said Shifu, "We will need 11 more students and 6 more teachers" said Shifu, "Yes master" said Tigress as she went to pack her bags.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

"I'm off!" Said Tigress as she started going down the long staircase, "Wait!" Said Shifu as she stopped, "Before you go, I want Po to go along with you, the Sorera knows the Dragon Warrior has great power up his sleeve, so they might not mess with you" said Shifu as Po started walking beside her, "Bye!" Said Tigress as she and Po started to walk down the steps, on their adventure,

 ** **(A few hours later)****

"We should get some rest" said Po as he sat his bag down and started getting the food out, "I packed Rice balls and some Ramen" said Po, "Ramen?" Said Tigress confusingly, "Yeah, An old man started up a Ramen shop near the middle of the village, It's pretty good, Wanna try some?" Asked Po as he shoved it toward her face, "Sure" said Tigress as she took the bowl from his hand, it had rich, brown broth with little cut up pieces of Naruto fish cake, a little bit of seasoning, a few slices of pork, and noodles, "This is really good!" Said Tigress, "Yeah, My dad is competing with him on who can make better noodles, it's funny to watch" said Po as Tigress giggled a bit, He was really funny sometimes, "Me and you should go by his shop sometime, spend a little time together, Ya know?" Said Po as he ate the rest of his noodles, "Yeah, That sounds nice" said Tigress as she looked toward the ground, All of a sudden, ****BOOM**** , A gigantic explosion happened right behind them, blew them back a few good feet, "Who's there?" Asked Tigress as she looked up, It was a giant Toad, "Hey Tigress!" Said a familiar voice, "Its me! Master Lion!" Said Master Lion as he jumped down from the giant red toad that was smoking out of a pipe, "This is Kaeru, He is my summoning Toad" said Master Lion, "Hey Kaeru! This is Tigress, The one I told you about!" Yelled Master Lion as the giant toad lifted his head and looked down toward them, "I see, So this is the one" said the toad, He had a deep, booming voice, "How did he get so big" Asked Po, "He is a summoning" said Master Lion, "I heard of these, I read about them in the scrolls" said Tigress as she walked up to Kaeru, "I just didn't think they were actually real!" Said Tigress as she looked back to Po, "Wait, How do you get on top of him?" Said Po, "Simple, I just use my Chakra to boost the speed of my jump" said Master Lion, "Ooh! Can I try!" asked Po as he excitedly walked up to Master Lion, "Sure, Now, Put your hands together with your fingers sticking straight up, and focus your Chakra straight down towards your feet, once you feel it, try to jump" Said Master Lion as he stood back, A few minutes later, Po jumped, and when he did, he shot straight into the air a good 75 feet, way higher than Kaeru, and started falling, "Oh no" said Master Lion as he started running toward Kaeru and jumped straight toward Po, He grabbed Po and landed back on Kaeru, "You focused to much Chakra" said Master Lion as he set Po down, "Seriously Po, Don't focus do much" said Tigress as she walked toward them, "Wait, How did yo-" said Po, But before he could even say anything, Master Lion put a sword right through her chest, "W-W-Why?" Said Po stammering, "Thats not Tigress!" Said Master Lion as the fake Tigress spawned a small cloud of white smoke around him and turned back into his original form, It was a white monkey, and it had green hair and brown eyes with no pupils, Then, Wood started to unleash from it, creating a small tree, "What is that?" Asked Po as he stood up and walked toward it, "I don't know, But that wood, There is no mistake, That is Master Gorillas Wood Style Jutsu!" Said Master Lion, "Wood Style what?" Asked Po confusingly, "Jutsu is basically the form your Chakra makes, Let me show you, If I do Fire, I say: Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!, You see?, There are 5 different Chakra Natures, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning, But! You can combine some of these to make different Natures!, Say you combine Earth Release and Wind Release, Then you get something called Magnet Style, Its called Kekkei Genkai, You see, Master Gorilla was called the god of all Kung-Fu Masters because he could control all five natures, just like my father could!" said Master Lion as they were interrupted by Tigress calling for them, "Lets get going, Im taking up your time" said Master Lion as he and Po jumped down from the toad, "There you guys are!" Said Tigress, "Lets get moving now" she said as she put out the fire, grabbed their things and started walking toward the woods, "Hey Raion, I'll be going back now" said Kaeru as he poofed away, "Wait, What did he call you?" Asked Po as he caught up with Master Lion, "Oh he just called me by my real name, My name is actually Raion" Said Master Lion as he continued walking, "So where are you guys headed?" Asked Master Lion, "We are going to Haku's place to pick up some more men and teachers for the palace, Shifu is getting old and cant teach all of us" said Tigress, "Its pretty far away, Do you wanna just teleport?" Asked Master Lion, "Sure!" Said Po as he walked up to Master Lion and grabbed his paw, "C'mon Tigress!" Said Po as Tigress walked over and grabbed Master Lions and Po's hands, As soon as she blinked, they were right in front of Haku's Kingdom, "Is this the place?" Asked Po, "Im pretty positive" said Master Lion as he walked up the giant gate, "We are here to deliver a important message to Master Haku" said Master Lion to the Gatekeeper, "Yes, Master Lion" said the Gatekeeper as he signaled the guy on the bridge to open the gate, as soon as it was open, Haku himself came outside, "It is nice to see you my friends!" Said Haku as he persuaded them to come inside, they walked through the long halls and corridors, went up the long staircases until they were finally in Haku's throne room, "We have a message to deliver" said Tigress as she walked up and handed it to him, "I see" said Haku as he read through the scroll, "So Master Shifu needs more men and teachers, Correct?" Asked Haku as he stood up, "He wants them to be able to control Chakra like we can" said Master Lion as he walked up to the throne, "I can do that, Follow me" said Haku as he led them back down the corridors, "Sābu!" said Master Lion as he stopped in the middle of the corridor, "Yes Master Haku!" Said a beautiful, Skinny, Black Leopard, "I need you to go and gather up all of my best Chakra warriors and meet us down in the throne room" Said Haku as she ran off down the corridor, "Alright, Lets go" said Haku as he and the others went back to the throne room, a few hours later, all of them arrived, "Ok, lets get to introductions" said Master Lion as he went trough them, "Lets start off with students, First off is Aio the Leopard, He can control his two puppets using his Chakra Threads, This Next one is Meinu the Northern Tiger, She is able to create wind using her giant fan, Siberia can be their leader so they wont have a teacher, Next one is Negi the Cheetah, He has a special ability, his eyes are whats called Tokubetsu, A rare eye that his clan uses, it can see everything around him and it can see 100 feet in front of him when activated, Then there is his sister, Kanari the Cheetah, she's not as strong as her brother, but she does have the same abilities that he does, so I guess she's strong enough, The next one is very strong, His name is Konchu the Chimpanzee, He controls bugs, insects that suck out Chakra from whomever they land on, Iwa the Leopard is the one that cannot use Jutsu, But he can use his fists, he is known as the second fastest person in this entire Kingdom, he's even faster than Kanari and Negi, Next is Ato the Lion, He draws images of different things on scrolls and they come to life, Next is Hana, She is a medical master, Trained by the Third President of your village Master Lion, You are the Fifth, The Fourth President is Tigresses Father, Back to her, She is also very good at using her fists, she channels Chakra into them to expand the force of her punch and to make her super strong, Next is Kuwa, She is able to manipulate other peoples mind, while using her jutsu, her mind and spirit enter someone else, causing the user of the jutsu to black out until it is undone, while using the jutsu, the person can also basically control whoever they are in, they also use telepathy to send messages to groups of people, Et cetera, et cetera, Next up is Ryo, She is able to control knives and blades that she summons out of scrolls, she can spawn up to a thousand, The next one is the last one, and he is a strange one, His name is Itta, He is a Wolf, we don't really know what his Jutsu is, He has never used it in front of us, and he's kind of a mute, but we can count on you to take care of him, So, What'll it be?" Asked Haku as he looked toward Tigress who was right beside him, so was Po, "I will take all of them!" Said Tigress, "Well we still need to go over the Teachers" said Haku as he brought them in, "This first one is Otoko, He is what is known as a Gigantopithecus blacki, Rare type of ape and one of the most muscular and hugest, he is a good 10,000 pounds in weight, but, Just like Iwa, he cant use Jutsu, He can channel Chakra, But not as good as the others, He is the fastest person in the entire Kingdom, He is also the strongest, and one of the best fist-fighters in the Kingdom, since he and Iwa cant use Jutsu, they rely on their fists, he has become one of the best, Next one is Shi the Liger, A Liger is a special breed of Lion and Tiger, He is the Thirds second grandson, and a excellent fighter, just like the Third, he can control all Chakra Natures, Next is Shizen the Gorilla, He was born by Master Gorilla's Daughters, daughter, and then her daughter, and all of the above, But he is special because he can also control the Wood Style Jutsu, Next is Fukai, She is Shi's wife, she is special in what is called Genjutsu, See I haven't told you this yet, but there are different things called Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, There is more than that but i cant name them all, Ninjutsu is Chakra based attacks like the Tama, Taijutsu is fist based attacks like Iwa and Otoko, Genjutsu is Illusion and hallucination type attacks, you can make them hallucinate for seconds up to years, it cant kill you, but it cant seriously mess up your brain, Next is Mame the Hyena, She uses Snakes as her Jutsu, She has a terrible laugh though, She's very strong and capable of a lot, Next one is the last, This next one is a Jinchuriki, Just like Tigress and Siberia, a Jinchuriki is the owner or carrier of the Tailed Beast, But he is the 8-Tails owner, His name is Bee, He is a Grizzly Bear, He is very powerful, Well, Thats all of them, You ready to pick?" Said Haku as he looked toward her once more, Tigress stood there and thought for a good long while, "I have made my decision, I will take all of them!" Said Tigress "Does Po agree to this decision?" Asked Haku as he looked at Po, "If Tigress agrees, Then I do as well!" said Po confidently, "Alright, Everyone, Go and pack your things!" Said Haku as they did as he commanded, "You two are really sublime sometimes" said Master Shifu as he walked out from behind the giant throne, "Master what are you doing here, how did you get here?" Asked Tigress as he walked around to her, "I teleported, also, have you chosen the students Tigress?" Asked Shifu as he approached Tigress, "Yes Master, I have, Each of them can control Chakra finely, Except for two, but they will pass, Trust me" said Tigress as the Students and Teachers started coming back into the room, "I see, You made a good decision Tigress, Well, I guess I will teleport back to the Palace now, I will see you there in a few days" said Shifu as he walked away from them, He lifted his eyepatch and all of a sudden a small vortex appeared in front of him and he was suddenly gone, "Well, I guess we should get a move on tomorrow, It's nighttime now" said Haku as he stood up and walked off, "Everyone, Go and get some sleep, You'll need it for tomorrow" said Haku as he walked off, "Alright, Lets go" said Master Lion as he and the other two went toward the sleeping hall, "We can all share a room, It'll be fine" said Po as he and the others walked in, It was a small room, Tigress would sleep on Po's stomach and Master Lion would make a bed to sleep on the floor, As soon as Master Lion took his shirt off, Tigress saw what he had been through, he had scars all over his body and he was very muscular, "Well, Goodnight everyone" said Po as he closed his eyes, Then they were all asleep.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

Tigress woke up and had to use the bathroom, as soon as she was walking back toward her room, her foot caught something and she stumbled into someone else's room, It was Itta's room, "Oh, Im sorry, I didn't mean to, My foot caught something, My apologies" said Tigress as Itta just looked up at her, Itta stood up and got really close to Tigress, Then he started smelling her, "Excuse me, but if you are smelling for blood, Im really not hurt" said Tigress as she put her arms behind her back, when she fell onto the door her arm caught a big splinter, he must've saw her flinch a little bit because he grabbed her left arm and pulled her down to sit on the floor, He was a very beautiful wolf, he had long white fur, and beautiful brown eyes, Itta looked at the big splinter in her arm, he grabbed it and yanked it out making Tigress cry a little, Then he immediately grabbed the damp rag sitting beside him and put pressure on her wound, "So, what is your Jutsu?" Asked Tigress as he kept working on her arm, without answering her, "Oh, I forgot you were a mute" said Tigress as he looked up at her, "I am not a mute, I just don't like talking to people" He said as he picked up a Knife to open up her wound with, He had a nice voice, it a little deep, but not too deep, "Why don't you like talking to people, You are a beau-" Said Tigress as he threw the Knife straight into the wall, "Please, Do not say that word around me" said Itta nicely, "Im sorry I did that, I just don't like people calling me that" said Itta with a long sigh as he continued working on her wound, "Im sorry" said Tigress, "No need to apologize, You did not know and I understand that" said Itta as he wrapped her arm in white bandage, "Im finished, You should get back to your room now" said Itta as Tigress got up and walked back into her room, Then she climbed back onto Po and fell back asleep.

 ** **(The next day)****

As Tigress got up to Master Lions voice, she got her stuff together and all three of them headed out of the room, "Everyone! I want you to take care of yourselves and the Five!" Said Haku, "You will now listen to Master Shifu, He will be your new Master, This is my final order as a Master!" Said Haku as they all bowed and walked out of the room, "Before you go, I want to give you and your friends something, Its something that students of my Kingdom wear on their foreheads, it represents that you are a Kung-Fu Warrior!" Said Haku as he handed her a pile of headbands, her and Po put one on, "Put the rest in your bag for the rest of your crew" said Haku as she did so, And then Po and Tigress walked down the long corridors and met up with the rest of them, As soon as they were at the front gate, They saw Haku waving at them from the Kingdom, Then they were off.

 ** **(19 hours later)****

"Alright everyone, Lets stop for a break, Its getting dark!" Said Tigress as everyone sat down and started unpacking their things, "I packed some firewood and some flint and stone" said Tigress, "Except we don't have anything to sit on" said Tigress as she "I got this" said Ryo as she summoned a giant log that was in a circle shape, with a giant hole in the middle for the fire, "I prepare for things like this" said Ryo as she sat down on the log, everyone else did as well, Then Ryo summoned in a cauldron, Here, I brought a bunch of packs of noodles and broth I can make for everyone, said Po as he picked up the cauldron and went over to the lake down below them to get water for the cauldron, "Your friend has tremendous amounts of Chakra" said Negi, "Who is he?" He asked, "He is the legendary Dragon Warrior" Said Tigress as everyone gasped, Kuwa dropped her bowl in shock, and Itta looked up from his book, "No way! Thats awesome!" Said Ryo as Po came back the large bucket of water, "Alright everyone, I got the-" said Po as everyone was looking at him, "Is something wrong?" Said Po as he was looking between them all, "Y-You are the Dragon Warrior?" Asked Iwa, "Yes, I am" said Po as he went over and tried to lift the heavy bucket, Straining his arms "Let me help you sir!" Said Otoko as he went over and helped Po, "Thanks, I had a hard time bringing it over here too" Said Po as he let the water boil, then he put the noodles in, "Aw man! I for to bring a big spoon!" Said Po, "Don't worry, I got it" said Ryo as she opened a scroll and a giant metal spoon came out of it, "Here" said Ryo as she walked up and handed it to Po, "Thanks, Hey Konchu, About your bugs, I found that very interesting, can I see them?" Asked Po, "Uh, Sure" said Konchu, He had a rough voice, but he kept it low as well, he hid his eyes with a pair of glasses, and he covered his face with his hoodie, then he raised his hand and bugs started flying out, "So, They can suck out chakra" said Po, "Yes, Just one of my bugs can suck out 20 percent of your Chakra supply" said Konchu, "And I can also make them give me the Chakra they have suck out of the person they killed" he said as the bugs went back into his hand, "Oh, I need to get back to the noodles!" Said Po as he did so, Then whenever they were done, Ryo had to summon mini tables for each of them, Po had everyone set their bowls on the table while he cooked the broth and poured it into each of their bowls, then he added the noodles, "Woah, This is awesome" said Iwa as he started eating faster, "Iwa, Don't eat so much, You'll choke!" Said Otoko as Iwa listened, "Yes Master" he said as he ate slowly, "So, Kanari, Negi, How does your eyes work again?" Asked Tigress, "They are very special eyes, founded by our clan, one of the three great dojutsu" said Negi, "You would be able to see a hundred miles in front of you, you can also see if someone is behind you, or anywhere else around your body" He said as he sat his bowl back down, "Im done" he said as he walked off into his tent, Then as everyone started setting down their bowls after a few minutes and walking into their tents, Ryo re-summoned everything back into her scroll and went to bed, Then Po and Tigress went to bed.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

As Tigress woke up, she heard a faint sound, it sounded like a tune of some sort, she walked out of her tent toward the lake, It was Itta, He was humming to himself, "He has had a hard life" said Ryo as she walked out of her tent and walked up to Tigress, "I have known him for a very long time" she said as she stopped beside Tigress, "When he was young his parents were killed right in front of him, he was so small, he was hiding in the cupboard his mom put him in, there was a war happening, and in the end of it, Master Lion ended up finding him, He almost starved to death, he doesn't like to talk much because everyone always made fun of him, they laughed, threw things, called him names, I was his only friend, and I am the only person that knows what his Jutsu actually is, and he also hated being called beautiful because thats what his mother called him all the time, and every time he hears that word, he goes crazy because he gets reminded of that same exact day" said Ryo, "C'mon, We should let him be" said Ryo as she grabbed Tigresses arm and gently pulled her to her tent, "You need rest" said Ryo as she dusted of Tigress, "Gosh, You are so dirty! Whens the last time you took a bath?" Said Ryo as she kept cleaning the dust off, "Sorry, Im just a clean freak, Not like, Too big of one, I just really don't like getting messy" said Ryo as she looked at the ground and laughed a bit, "Well, Goodnight!" She said as she walked off, Then Tigress did as well, she went back in, laid on top of Po, and fell asleep.

 ** **(The next morning)****

As Tigress woke up the chatter outside, she woke up Po as well, they all gathered their things and started walking off, Soon the village was just up ahead, "Alright then, Lets get a move on everyone!" Said Tigress as she headed into the village, people were clamoring across the streets, buying goods, and then they all went to the side of the road to let the Masters pass, as soon as they were done walking up the long steps and into the Palace, Shifu greeted them, as did the others, "You must all be tired from your journey here, Everyone, go and rest, I will assemble each team tomorrow!" Said Shifu as they all did so.

 ** **THE END****


	13. Chapter 13: The Teams Assemble

as soon as they were done walking up the long steps and into the Palace, Shifu greeted them, as did the others, "You must all be tired from your journey here, Everyone, go and rest, I will assemble each team tomorrow!" Said Shifu as they all did so.

 ** **(Into the story)****

So as Tigress woke up, she and everyone else went outside for their daily tasks, "Alright everyone, I need to assemble teams, so, everyone get in a line" said Shifu as they all did so, "Alright, Aio and Meinu, Siberia shall be your team leader, Your team name is Team Siberia, Next is Ryo, Iwa, And Negi, Otoko shall be their leader, Their team name is Team Otoko, Next is Kanari, Konchu, And Ōkami, Their team leader is Fukai, their team name is Team 8, Next team is Kuwa, Kōrudo, and Noah, Your team leader is Shi!, Your team name is Team 10!, Next team is Hana, Tigress, and Ato, Your Team leader shall be me, and you will be officially recognized as Team 7, Next up is Viper, Crane, and Monkey, your team leader shall be Shizen, Next up is Po, Mantis, and Itta, Your leader is Mame, Bee, You will be my personal assistant" Said Shifu as everyone stood behind their leaders, "Now! You will have missions! And they will be ranked! From here on out, you will listen to the leader I have assigned you with! Now, In honor of our new guests, let us have a feast tonight!" Said Shifu as they all talked in-between themselves, Tigress stayed in the back though, she didn't know about it, working with others?, Tigress had always worked with Shifu, it was all to confusing for her, "Hey, you seem to be having a bit of trouble over here" said Hana as she walked over, "Oh, It's nothing, Im fine" said Tigress as she just stood there looking down, "She is probably just not used to working with new people" said Ato as he walked up beside Hana, Then Tigress looked up, they were both amazingly hot, Hana had short, black fur, while Ato had a long, brown, mane, it was amazing to her, then Tigress saw the mark on Hana's head, it was a green diamond, "What is that?" Said Tigress as she reached for Hana's forehead, then put her paw in her hair and ran her finger over the green diamond, "Oh, That, I can't really explain it, You'll see one day" said Hana as she removed Tigresses arm, Then they noticed everyone was already halfway up the steps

 ** **(Nighttime)****

So as nightfall came, the tables were set up and everyone was dressed nice, and the food smelled delicious, it was a big kitchen as well, since the remodeling took place they made it much bigger, "Thank you for the food!" Said everyone as they all started eating, "So, What kind of moves do you do, I mean Chakra-wise" asked Po to Itta, "I-I can't answer that" said Itta in a low voice, "Okay then" said Po as he finished his bowl, "Can I excuse myself?" Asked Itta, "Yes, you may" said Shifu as Itta went over and put his dish in the sink, Po was over there as well, and as soon as he looked into Itta's eyes, he saw his eyes glow bright brown, then Itta ran away, "Well, that was surely strange" said Ryo, "Please do not judge him, he has been through more than you think" said Iwa, "They know Iwa, I have done told them" said Ryo, "Okay then" said Iwa as he continued eating, "Then you must know what is Jutsu is" said Po, "That is correct, but I made a promise with him to tell no one, and I shall keep my promise" said Ryo as got up and sat her bowl in the sink, "Don't worry Po, You'll eventually find out, He'll break one day" said Ryo as she walked off, As soon as the others were finished, they put all their dishes up and went off to bed, "What a day" said Tigress as she was walking to her bedroom, suddenly she was pulled inside a room, "Siberia, Now isn't the ti-" said Tigress as she turned around, It was Itta, He pulled her to the floor and grabbed her arm and looked at the bandage, then, he got out a long, triangular, pointed knife, and a handle with a hole in the bottom, then he ripped open the bandage to look at her wound, it was still healing, it left a scar, but it was mostly healed, a little dried blood was left on her fur, "Go clean it off, then return" said Itta as he pointed to the door, then she walked back down to the bathroom at the end of the hallway and washed her arm off with warm water, while she was at it she washed her face off as well, then she dried it and went back down the hallway to Itta's room, Then sat back down on the mat with him, he took a good look at it, then, he pulled her arm close to his face, and wrapped his hands around the wound, then he pulled her face closer, and closer to his, and then his eyes, they began to glow, they were glowing so brightly, everything was shaking when all of a sudden, she found herself standing there, while he was across the room, against the wall, she looked at her arm and there was nothing there, no scar or anything, then she looked back down at him, he was bleeding from the mouth, she ran out of his room, and for some reason she ran to Ryo's room and brought her back to Itta, "Oh no" said Ryo as she grabbed his hands and started doing some sort of prayer, the prayer immediately snapped him back awake, So as Itta rested for a little while, Ryo grabbed a hold of Tigresses arm and dragged her to her room, "What did you do?" Asked Ryo, "He dragged me into his room to look at the bruise that was on my arm" said Tigress, "Let me guess, he healed it, but he failed at the same time" said Ryo, "He can't hold in all the power he has" said Ryo, "Let me explain something to you, I wanna tell you about his power, its not a Jutsu, But it is a power, a very, very rare power that anyone and everyone wants to get a hold of" said Ryo, "Its mimicry, he can mimic every Jutsu that he sees, for Taijutsu, I don't really know, but if it contains Chakra even in the slightest, he can copy it" said Ryo, "That sounds very strange, I've never heard of something like that" said Tigress as she just stared at the ground, Thinking to herself, "Well, I must get to bed, See you later I guess" said Ryo as she went over to her bed and sat down on it, "Don't think to hard on it" said Ryo as she lay down, then Tigress walked out of Ryo's room and went into her own as she lay down and fall asleep.

 ** **(The next day)****

As Tigress and the others woke up and headed out, they were all assigned different missions, including Tigress, "Alright, We must escort a bridge builder to the Land of Mist" said Shifu as he pointed to the village on a map, "There are assassins after this builder, so we must be very careful to our surroundings" said Shifu as he laid down the rest, "He shall be here by noon" said Shifu as he grabbed the map, "Any questions?" Asked Shifu as no one answered, "Alright, lets wait on it" he said as they did so, time passed and everyone was already gone, Tigress stood in front of the giant palace, looking down the long steps, and saw the bridge builder, He was a goat, He finally made it up as Hana, Ato and Shifu made it outside to greet him, "Hello, I am Shifu, Me and my team are your escort" said Shifu as he walked up to him, "I am the bridge builder" he said as he put a hoof out for Shifu to shake, And they did, they shared hands, "Now, Shall we be on our way?" Asked Shifu as they all nodded and proceeded off into the distance.

 ** **(A few hours later)****

As Shifu and Team 7 were trudging through the dark forest, they finally found a camping spot, it was a big open field, plenty of wood around, and enough space for tents, When suddenly, Shifu was cut into 3 pieces, there was 2 of them, two big guys with mechanical-like weapons on their arms, their faces were covered with masks, and their headbands had horns, and their eyes were bloodshot red, Then they started charging toward Tigress and the other three, they lunged at Tigress first, making her suffer massive damage on her stomach and face, Then Hana charged them with her bone-breaking fist of fury, she missed and was hit right on the side, then, Ato tried to draw as quick as he could but they made two clones with a chain, and wrapped it around Ato, making his body unmovable, then, all of a sudden there was a large cloud of smoke, and the 2 men were down, Shifu was holding them by their ears, A few hours later when everyone was awake, he told them about the two men, "They are the Demon Brothers, Supposedly one of the most wanted criminals in the Mist Village" said Shifu as he stood up, "We should get a move on tomorrow, there will be more people after us" said Shifu as he walked into his tent, as did the others, then they all went to bed.

 ** **(The next day)****

 ** **(A few hours later)****

So as Shifu and the others were walking though the woods, Tigress immediately threw a knife right into the bushes, "I heard something!" Said Tigress as she went over to investigate, it was a white rabbit, "Wait a minute" Shifu thought to himself, "This is a snow rabbit, but the color, they only have white fur during the winter, when the days are short and little sunlight, This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the light, which can only mean one thing, a replacement technique" thought Shifu as he heard something, he turned around in an instant, "Look out!" Said Shifu as they all ducked down, a giant sword flew past their heads, and landed in the side of a tree, and suddenly, a Lion, landed on the blades handle and just stood on it, keeping perfect balance, and not moving a muscle, he had the same amount of muscle that Tai Lung did, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had a big strap around him to hold his gigantic sword, and he was wearing baggy pants, he also had a headband with four lines in a z-axis form, like a pattern, "That must be…" thought Shifu as everyone was still silent, until Shifu broke the peace, "Well, Well, If it isn't Kuro, Rouge Kung-Fu Master from the Hidden Mist Village" said Shifu as Tigress started running towards him, then Shifu put his arm out, "Stop! You'll just be in my way" said Shifu, "Why?" Asked Tigress, "He isn't like those other guys" He said as he got his other hand and reached for his headband, "If I am going to fight him, I am going to need this" said Shifu as Kuro turned his head back to look at them, his eyes were full of hate and the thirst for blood, Shifu of the Jade Palace, Did I get that right?" Asked Kuro, His voice was hoarse and deep "You also now own a Mieru, If I am not mistaken" He said as he turned around to show his whole face, his mouth was covered by white bandages, basically like a cloth to hide his mouth, "So, You are basically the Demon of the Mist" said the bridge manager in a shaky voice, "Its too bad huh? But you'll have you hand over the old sheep" said Kuro as he turned all the way around, still keeping perfect balance on his swords handle, "Everyone! Get in Manji Formation! Protect the bridge manager! And stay out of this fight!" Said Shifu as they were all looking at him, "Master Lion and I taught you teamwork! It is time to use it!" Said Shifu, then, he slowly lifted his headband that was covering his right eye, "I am ready!" Said Shifu as his Mieru was already awakened, It was red with three little symbols going out in a triangle shape, "Woah" said Tigress, Even though she had seen it before it still amazed her, And then, Mist started surrounding them, causing them to jump a little, then, Kuro vanished, "Where did he go?" Asked Ato, "He's over there! Standing on the water!" Said Hana as they looked over at him, He was standing on the water, with the water going in a small circle around him, he had one arm raised in the air making one ram hand-sign, and the other hand at his mouth making the second part of the ram hand-sign, "He's building up a huge amount of Chakra!" Said Shifu, Kung-Fu Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Said Kuro as he vanished again, "He vanished again!" Thought Shifu as he walked in front of everyone else, "He will come after me first" said Shifu, "But who is he?" Asked Hana, "His name is Kuro, The ex-leader of the Mist Village Assassination Unit, He is a master of the Silent Killing Technique, As the name suggests, It happens in an instant, you'll be standing there and a second later, you'll be dead without even knowing, no sounds or warnings of any kind, My Mieru cannot fully neutralize it, so do not lower your guard!" Said Shifu as he stood firm and waited, "This mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Said Tigress, "The Mist Village is surrounded by ocean, Mist like this are always present" said the Bridge Manager, Then, Shifu disappeared in the thick mist, "Master Shifu!" Said Tigress, "8 points" said Kuro, "The larynx, the spine, lungs, liver, jugular, arteries, kidneys, and the heart" said Kuro, "Now, which will be my kill point?" He asked himself out loud, as everyone shook in fear, then, Shifu made a tiger seal and the mist around them went away making it clearer to see, and Hana was shaking like a leaf, "What an intense thirst for blood" thought Hana, "One shallow breath and one tiny movement of the eye, is enough to bring on instant death, If it keeps going like this, I'll go insane, The clash of two Masters with the intent to kill, I've never felt anything like this before, I-I cant bear it, I'd rather take my own life!" Though Hana as she put a blade up to her stomach, "Hana!" Said Shifu, "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, All of you, I will not allow my comrades to die, Trust me" said Shifu, "I wouldn't be so sure" said Kuro as everyone turned around, He was right behind all of them, in front of the bridge manager, "It's over!" Said Kuro as he swung his giant blade at Tigress and the other two, Then all three of them jumped out of the way to let Shifu by to stab him right in the stomach, But instead of blood, water came out, it was a water clone, "Master, Behind you!" Said Tigress as he looked behind him, and sure enough, Kuro was behind him, "DIE!" Yelled Kuro as he cut Shifu right in half, But, Shifu had already copied his Water Clone, and used it to stab Kuro as a diversion, "He copied my move!" Thought Kuro as a blade was right at his throat, "Don't move" said Shifu.

 ** **THE END****


	14. Chapter 14: The Demo Named Kuro

"He copied my move!" Thought Kuro as a blade was right at his throat, "Don't move" said Shifu.

 ** **(Onto the story)****

"Now its over" said Shifu as he stood firm and held the blade at his throat, "You're finished" he said as he walked a bit closer, "All right!" Said Tigress as everyone else gave a small sigh of relief, But then, Kuro started laughing a little bit, "Finished?" Said Kuro, "You really don't get it do you?" Said Kuro, "Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I will never be defeated by a copy master like you" said Kuro as Shifu gave a mad sigh, "But you are full of surprises though, You only copied my Water Clone Jutsu and made your little speech, You let your clone make that little speech while the real you hid in the mist, copying my every move" said Kuro, "Nice try, but I am not that easy to fool" said Kuro from behind Shifu, he made a clone while Shifu wasn't looking, Shifu stabbed the one in front of him, it was a Clone too, Shifu looked behind him as Kuro was just about to swing his giant blade, and then Shifu ducked down just in time, it flew up and around Kuro and the front landed right into the ground, then Kuro did a speedy movement, he put his other hand on the blades handle while he focused Chakra to his foot, then he kicked Shifu into the air, "Now!" Said Kuro as he grabbed his blade and started running toward Shifu, Then he realized, "Spikes!" Thought Kuro as he looked down, and sure enough, there were small spikes scattered everywhere, while Shifu was in the air he reached in his pocket and threw them down, "Trying to slow me down? How foolish" said Kuro as he jumped in the air, and kicked Shifu into the lake behind them, Then Shifu surfaced in the water, "This water isn't normal, It's too dense" said Shifu as he finally realized, but it was too late, "Fool!" Said Kuro as he stood on the water behind Shifu making hand signs, "Water Prison Jutsu!" Said Kuro as a big ball of water formed around Shifu, then Kuro stuck his arm in it, The water was so dense that Shifu couldn't move a finger, but he could talk, and he could breath, "This prison is made of water, But it is stronger than steel" said Kuro, "Its hard to fight when you can't move" he said as he looked over at Tigress, "So much for the great Master Shifu" said Kuro, "I'll finish you off later, First, I will kill your little friends" Said Kuro, "Water Clone Jutsu!" Said Kuro as he made a half-ram hand sign with his free hand, "He's even more skilled then I thought!" Said Shifu, Then the water beside Kuro started rising and taking his shape, and eventually made a Water Clone, "You think wearing that headband makes you feel special?" Said Kuro as Tigress touched the headband Master Lion had given her, "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, Then, You may be called a Master, When you become so deadly that your profile enters the books, Then you may earn the title Master" said Kuro as he made another sign with his free hand, "But calling upstarts like you a Master is a joke" he said as the Mist came back and surrounded them, not even showing the clone anymore, "He disappeared again!" Said Tigress as she was kicked right in the stomach, her headband flew right off, it landed beside her head, then Kuro stomped on top of the headband, creating a loud echo, "You're just brats!" Said Kuro, "Listen! Get the bridge manager and run! You cannot win this fight!, He is using all his power in this Water Prison, So you have the advantage, The clone can't go far from its real body, If you get away from it, It can't follow, Now run!" Said Shifu, "Run away?, Not an option" Thought Ato, "No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he will hunt us down" thought Ato, "If we get in a Manji formation, he can just get around it, In the end, if we're on our own, We're finished, All we can do is try and rescue you" thought Ato as he charged toward Kuro, then, Kuro reached for his sword as Ato threw some shuriken, then Kuro threw his giant sword and knocked all the shuriken out of the air, Then Ato jumped up and tried to get Kuro from above, "Too easy" said Kuro as he only raised his arm and grabbed Ato right by the throat and threw him to the ground, "He got Ato!" Thought Tigress as she looked right in front of her, he was hovering over her, "So this is what a Water Master is! A true elite fighter! I got to get away! If I don't he'll kill me" thought Tigress as she turned around, But as soon as she did, as soon as she touched the ground, she remembered something, she remembered her promise to bring Neko back, she remembered her promise to Master Lion, "I am a Master, I never back down to anyone" thought Tigress as she stood up, Then she charged Kuro head-on, Then she was kicked across the place, and landed in front of Ato, "Why did you charge him head-on!? You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Said Hana as Tigress stood up, She wasn't going to charge him and hurt him, she just wanted to get her headband back, and she did, "Hey you, The freak with the eyebrows" said Tigress, "Put this in your book, The Master of the Jade Palace that will become the strongest in the entire land" said Tigress as she put her headband on, "And she never backs down, Her name is Tigress!" said Tigress, "I thought she was all talk, but this girls got guts" thought the bridge manager, "All right, Ato, Listen, I have a plan, There is a technique Master Lion showed me that I wanna try out now" whispered Tigress, "So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?" Said Ato, "All right guys, lets go wild!" Said Tigress, "Big words for such a little girl, You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?" Said Kuro, "What're you doing I told you to run! This was over the moment I got caught! Take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It is to save the bridge manager! Stay on mission!" Said Shifu, "How about you bridge manager?" Asked Tigress, "Well I, I guess this all happened because of me, cause of my desire to live, But I wont let that stand in your way now, Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Master!" Said the bridge manager, "All right!" Said Tigress, Then, Kuro started laughing, "You really haven't learned anything, have you?" Said Kuro, "Still playing your little game, pretending to be Masters, When I was your age, This paw had already crushed many opponents!" Said Kuro, "Kuro the Demon" said Shifu, "Oh, So I was in your book too huh?" Said Kuro, "Long ago, the Mist Village, Also known as Blood Mist Village, Before a student could become a higher rank, There is one final test" said Shifu, "Do you know about the graduation exam?" Asked Kuro, "What graduation exam?" Asked Tigress, "We in the Mist Village have to kill our opponents" said Kuro, "Oh my god" said Hana as she covered her mouth, "Imagine young Masters like you, Eating together, training together, Then comes the final exam, Only they change the rules, kill or be killed!" Said Kuro, "You can't stop until your opponents breathing does, And he was your friend, you two shared dreams! Now its him or you!" said Kuro, "Ten years ago, in the Mist Village, The graduation exams changed, One year before, a dark, evil had filled the other students with terror, Without pause or hesitation, A young boy, thats not even a Master, Approached the class, and took down over a hundred other students" said Shifu, "It… It felt so good!" Said Kuro, "Ah!" Said Ato as he was elbowed right in the chest, Then he used his elbow again and slammed it into Ato's chest as hard as he could, "Playtime's over" said Kuro, as blood spewed out of Ato's mouth, then he removed his elbow and used his foot, then he reached for his sword, "You're nothing" said Kuro, "Stop right there!" Said Tigress as she made a clone sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said Tigress as clones appeared around Kuro, Then Ato got up and limped away, and Hana healed his wounds, then Tigress and all her clones jumped in the air to land right on top of Kuro, But, All Kuro had to do was jump up and all of the clones disappeared, "I will not give up, Besides, I have still got this!" Said Tigress as she threw it to Ato, "Catch Ato!" Said Tigress as he caught it, Ato held it right in front of him, "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Said Ato, "A Demon Wind Shuriken? You can't touch me with that" said Kuro as Ato jumped in the air, did a backwards spin and threw it right a Kuro, But Ato didn't throw it at the clone, He threw it at the real Kuro, it passed right by the clone, "He aimed for my real body! Smart move" said Kuro, "But not smart enough" said Kuro as he grabbed the giant shuriken right by the circular handle in the middle, But, another Demon Wind Shuriken came from the front as well, "Its the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Said Kuro as he jumped up, still keeping his arm in the Water Prison, and he let it glide right under him, But then, Poof, Tigress's Clone transformed into the second shuriken, and was holding a sword as threw it right at Kuro's back, And this time, he removed his hand from the Water Prison, causing the prison to break, and caused Shifu to be free, And the blade Tigress had thrown, his Kuro's cheek, causing a cut, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yelled Kuro as he got the actual Demon Wind Shuriken and almost threw it a Tigress, Until, Shifu stopped the Shuriken's rotation with his hand, and looked up at Kuro, Then Tigress swam to the surface of the water to see what happened, "Tigress, Ato, That was a excellent plan, I am very proud in you both, I will prize you when we get back to the Jade Palace" said Shifu as he looked back toward Kuro, "Well, I knew I couldn't defeat him with my Shadow Clones, so I used them as a distraction instead, meanwhile, I had one transform into the Demon Wind Shuriken while he wasn't looking, He didn't know what to do!" Said Tigress happily as she swam back to shore as Hana and Ato helped her out of the water, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the Water Prison" said Kuro, "Don't flatter yourself, You wasn't distracted, you were forced to let go" said Shifu, "Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again!" Said Shifu, as Kuro closed the shuriken back on Shifu's hand, "Hana, You know what to do" said Ato as they both went up and got in formation around the bridge manager, Both Shifu and Kuro jumped back a good few feet before making hand signs, Shifu's Mieru copied Kuro's movements and started to do the same hand signs Kuro was doing, Then they started saying words that Tigress couldn't understand, Their hands were going faster and faster, until finally, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they both said as two gigantic dragons made of water rose out of the lake and started battling with each other, then they both fell back down into the lake as regular water, "Could it be?" Said Kuro as he ran around in a circle as Shifu did the same, Shifu wasn't just copying his Jutsu's, but also his every move, "He's not just copying, He is moving the same way at the same time!" Said the bridge manager, "Lets finish this!" Said Shifu as he started making hand signs faster than the eye can see, And then, "Water Style: Great Water Spikes!" yelled Shifu as giant spikes made of clear water started to form around Kuro, "Ya know, I really underestimated you" said Kuro as Shifu snapped his fingers and the spikes of water stabbed him to death, Then, A few days later they finally brought the bridge manager to the bridge safely, "Thank you everyone, Its been a pleasure to travel with you a-" said the bridge manager as he was interrupted by a huge blast of icy wind, It was a male Siberian Tiger, he was kinda short, and he had a mask on, "Which one of you killed my master Kuro!" Yelled the angry tiger.

 ** **THE END****


	15. Chapter 15: The Return Of Kage

"Which one of you killed my master Kuro!" Yelled the angry Siberian

 **(Onto the story)**

"Who are you?" asked Shifu, "My name is Haku, and he was my master" said Haku as he pointed to Kuro's dead body which was right beside him, "And you will pay" said Haku as he ran toward them, Except he was kicked by Shifu, and then he started to make hand signs, Shifu saw through them, and he jumped out of the way, "Ice Style! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" said Haku as he got behind Tigress, Ice Mirrors started forming everywhere around Tigress, above her and around her, "You can't hurt me while this jutsu is active, this is my strongest move, I can reflect myself in the mirrors and it will create more of me, also, you cant hurt me while im in these mirrors!" said Haku, "Help!" yelled Hana as he looked at them through the lines between the mirrors, they had all been captured by a big ice hand, Then, Tigress was stabbed in the back by a sharp little needle, "These little weapons are my specialty, they are called senbons" said Haku as he reflected himself in all the mirrors and he brought up more senbon, and he threw all of them at her, but, Ato got out of the giant ice hand and used his body to block all the senbon from hitting her, "A-Ato!" said Tigress as he fell in her arms, "I-I Promised, to… protect… my friends" said Ato as he softly touched her face, then his arm fell and his eyes closed, "You see, how does that feel, when I kill your friend? Do you like i-" said Haku as Tigress interrupted him with a gigantic blast of red bubbling smoke and Chakra, "You… Will die!" yelled Tigress as the senbon on her back flew out, and she was healed instantly, then, right above her head, the smoke took form of a face, and it was the face of a orange fox, with black around its eyes and long white teeth, Haku tried to move to another mirror but Tigress hit him in the stomach mid-way and broke through the giant mirror to get to Haku, as Haku stood up, his mask broke in half, and it fell off his face, his mouth had blood pouring out of it, as Tigress was right in front of him, he said, and she heard, "Now, I can finally be free" he said as Tigress hit him right in the nose, knocking him all the way back, Kuro's body was a few inches away, he lifted his arms weakly and crawled his way over to Kuro, "Im sorry, I have failed you… Master" whispered Haku as Tigress appeared right above his back and sent a paw straight through his body, killing him instantly, Then, As the red bubbling Chakra around Tigress disappeared, She heard cheering and clapping, "Ato!" yelled Tigress as she ran back over to his body, His eyes were still closed and Hana was trying her best to heal him, "I-Im sorry" said Tigress as she laid her head down on his stomach, she began to cry a bit, until, "Tigress… That hurts you know" said Ato as he opened his eyes, "Ato!" said Tigress as she hugged him, "Lets get these things outta my body, then we can talk" said Ato.

 **(2 Hours later)**

As they had gotten all the senbons and healed all the wounds, he stood up and walked forward a little bit, and there was a giant crowed cheering for Tigress, "Come on!" said the bridge manager as he handed them all a bottle of water, "Okay, the bridge is finished, I want you to come with me!" he said as he lead through some red curtains, "Sit here" he said as he walked up to a podium, "Wait, I want to let you to do us a favor, in return we will do you one" said Tigress, "Im listening" said the bridge manager, "Can you take their bodies to the Hidden Mist Village for us? we've had a long day and we need to get back to the Jade Palace" said Tigress, "Of course, now, what will you do for me in return?" he said, "When you take their bodies to the Mist Village, they will pay off their bounty to you, which is I think, 750,000 for the lion, and a good 300,000 for the Siberian", said Tigress, "Its a done deal!" said the bridge builder as he turned to the podium again, "All right everyone! Its time to find a name for our bridge!" he said as people started raising their hands, "All right, I have found a name!" he said as he looked behind him, then turned back, "The Great Tigress Bridge!" he said as everyone cheered on, "Now, its time for the Grand Opening!" said the bridge manager as another person brought in some big golden scissors, "Now, you shall so the honor" said the bridge manager as he put them in Tigresses paws, then she stood up, went over to the big red line, and cut it, then everyone started cheering on even harder, "Thank you and goodnight!" said the bridge manager as he showed them to the exit, there was a carriage waiting for them, "I ordered you a carriage before I went on stage" he said as hhe helped Tigress get in, "How about you come over to my place one day? My wife would love to meet you" he said as he gave her a piece of paper with his address on it, "I will come by one day" said Tigress as they all thanked him and they went on their way.

 **(Over to Kage)**

"Kids! Would you like to go and see your mother again?" said Kage as he entered their room, there was 6 children, Nami, Ni, San, Tsu, Sebun, and the youngest, Wakai, Nami was the oldest and the smartest, she was now 18 or 19, she was also an amazing fighter, just like her father, "Yeah daddy" they all said as they got on his back, "Okay, Okay, Let daddy go get ready!" he said as he shut the door, "Going somewhere?" asked Slavik as he appeared from the door in front of Kage, "Yes, would you like to go along?" he asked, "Yeah, I need to see Viper again, I have a feeling she misses me, "Dad?" asked a little snakelet as he came up to his father, "Yes Doku, we are going to meet your mother, now go and get ready" he said as the little excited snake zoomed off, "Lets go get ready alright?" said Kage as Slavik agreed and they went off.

 **(The next day)**

"Are you all ready to go?" asked Kage as they all agreed, "Alright, get on my back and we shall be there in a few minutes" said Kage as they all got on his back, "Everyone, do Kage a favor and half of you ride on my back" said Slavik as they did as they were told, "Oh, Kage" said Slavik as they were running, "Yeah?" he asked, "You didn't forget what day it was today, did you?" asked Slavik, "What?" asked Kage, "Its Tigresses birthday!" he said, "Seriously?" said Kage, "I cannot believe you forgot!?" yelled Slavik, "You know I have bad memory!" Kage yelled back, then an argument started.

 **(Back to Tigress)**

As Tigress stood there once more, looking off into the sky at the front of the Jade Palace stairs, she heard something, "Hey Tigress" said Okami as she turned around to see the big wolf standing a few feet from her, "Hey Okami, What are you doing?" asked Tigress, "Just checking up on you" he said as he sat down and looked off into the clouds, Tigress did the same, then, they heard a huge thud behind them, "Tigress!" yelled Kage as all the kids jumped off of him, then Slavik came right beside him, Okami was just staring, "Tigress!" yelled Noah as he jumped beside her, along with everyone else, (Besides the Furious 5), Then Okami stood up, "Kage, I think a lot has happened since we left!" said Slavik, "You're right" said Kage as he bent down and took off his ankle chains, "You plan on fighting them!?" said Slavik frantically, "Theres kids here! This can wait!" said Slavik, as Kage calmed down and put the ankle chains back on, "Everyone! Stand down! NOW!" yelled Shifu as he ran out and everyone followed orders, "Now, Who are you!" yelled Okami as Slavik hissed at him, "I am Kage, This is Slavik, I am Tigresses husband!" said Kage, "I am Vipers husband" said Slavik, "Well, We are all very sorry that we came out here like that, Our apologies" said Okami and he bowed to the two, along with everyone else, "Come here Tigress" he said as she ran into his arms and kissed him, Then the rest of the Five ran out, along with Viper, who zoomed into Slaviks arms, "Hey Viper, I missed you greatly" he said as they kissed, "Mom!" they all yelled as they ran up into her arms, "Momma!" yelled all the baby snakes as they ran up to Viper, Except for Nami, she stayed behind, standing there, "Nami?" said Kage as he looked over to her, "Is… That really Nami?" said Tigress as she walked up to her and ran a paw over her cheek, "You've grown to be so beautiful" said Tigress as she hugged Nami, with tears in their eyes, "Oh! I must explain what has happened since you guys left!" said Tigress as she dragged them all inside and sat them down, "There is a new threat and hes calling for war" said Tigress as Slavik hissed and Kage growled with anger, "She is correct" said Master Lion as he walked in with the Haku and Yak, "Hey guys!" said Tigress as she started explaining everything, Yogen, Going to Master Lions, Meeting Okami, The Sorera, getting everyone together, and when she was done, Kage and Slavik were both in awe, "Wait, you said Yogen? The Yogen! Leader of the Panther Army?!" Asked Slavik, "Yeah, believe it or not, its him, he is still alive, he had gotten a way to live forever, and be eternally young unless someone kills him, and he has cheated age" said Master Yak, "Tsk tsk tsk" said Yogen from the shadows, "You never were all that bright, you know that" he said as Kage growled with firey rage, he was shaking from rage, so was Slavik, "You pathetic fool, you are shaking with rage so much, I bet you just want to kill me, don't you, you're just a slave" said Yogen as Kage finally had enough, along with Slavik, as quick as he could, he punched where Yogen was standing, it blew the entire roof and the side of the building to oblivion, "Your fists, will never touch me" said Yogen as he was at the other side of the room, then he disappeared, "He really is Yogen!" said Kage as he walked back over to them, "What do we do?" said Tigress, "He wants war, he'll get it, im going to meet up with the Five Nations and declare this matter" said Kage, "I need to call my messenger bird" said Kage, "You can use mine" I always bring a bird with me just in case something goes bad" said Master Lion as Kage quickly wrote a note down and put it in the birds claws, "Take this scroll to the head of the five nations and the leader of the samurai, Mifune" said Kage as the bird did so, "Wait, are you planning on attending? I thought only the presidents of the Five Nations could be there?" said Noah, "I am" he said, "He is the Emperor of the Empire" said Tigress, "Well, we will just have to wait" said Kage.

 **(8 Days later)**

As Kage was playing with Wakai in the hall of heros, a messenger bird flew in, "Letter for Kage from Mifune" he said, "Im here" said Kage, he opened the scroll, it read

 _To: Kage_

 _From: Mifune_

 _Dear Kage,_

 _I have contacted the Five Great Nations and all the presidents have agreed to come to the Five Nation Summit, It will take place in The Land of Iron and I expect you to be there by 3:30 sharp in a week._

 _Bye_

Then he paid the bird and went in.

 **(A week later)**

Today was the day, Kage ran in and grabbed his blue vest and white pants, "Okay, You guys, I leave the kids to you, I will need a escort, and I will bring Slavik and Tigress" said Kage as the two walked up beside him, "Hey Kage, I was wondering, When you get back, can me and you have a race?" asked Okami, "You think your werewolf form can beat me Okami?" said Kage, "How did yo-... Yes sir, I believe I can" said Okami with confidence, "I do too, I have faith in you, train until I get back" said Kage as he walked to the exit, "Shall we get going?" said Kage as they both nodded their heads, "Get on my back" said Kage, "No, I believe I can catch up" said Tigress as she focused her Chakra to her feet, and hands and got on all fours, you could see the blue radiating out of her hands, "Okay, if you get left behind, im not coming back for you" said Kage, "You wouldn't dare!" said Tigress playfully, "Okay, Okay, Lets go lovebirds" said Slavik as they ran off.

THE END


	16. Chapter 16: The Five Nations Summit!

"All right, lets get going lovebirds" said Slavik

 **(Onto the story)**

As they were walking to the entrence to the Land of Iron, they put on their fur coats, "Guys, its gonna get cold, we are in the snow season, it snows a great bit here, Don't worry, the wind is worse" said Kage as he trudged ahead, "You make it sound like its a good thing!" yelled Tigress as she ran after them.

 **(A few hours later)**

As Kage walked to the front door to the Summit, He told Tigress and Slavik what to do, "Alright, While the Five presidents, you have to stay behind my chair and if something happens, you have to protect me with everything you've got, thats basically the rules, but do not interfere until we need you" said Kage as he walked in, As they walked in, there was a round table, with a gap in the front, like the letter C, and there was also 5 giant white cloths with their names on it in japanese, and 6 chairs, everyone else was already seated, Mifune sat in the chair in the middle, "Take a seat, Sir" said Mifune as they began speaking, "You, The Five Nations, have gathered here today in response to Lord Ay's summons, and Lord Kage's summons, I, Mifune shall reside over it, Now, Ay, leader of the the Hidden Cloud, Mei, leader of the Hidden Mist, Gaara, Leader of the Hidden Sand, Kage, Leader of the Hidden Leaf, and Ohnoki, Leader of the Hidden Stone, Now! Let the Five Nation Summit begin!" said Mifune as Ay, the giant Rhino slammed his fist onto the desk, hard, "Hmph… There is no time, First I will tell you why I called you here!" said Ay, "Huh?" said Gaara, "I have summoned you here… To finally question your loyalties!" said the angry rhino, "For those who do not know, The Hidden Clouds Jinchuuriki, Basically the owner of the 8 tails, was attacked by the Sorera, Last I had heard Bee lives with her now" said Mifune as he pointed to Tigress, "But he went back to the Hidden Cloud to visit his brother" said Tigress, "That is true, Bee did contact me and tell me that he was coming over, that was the day he was attacked" said Ay, "Very well, you all may continue" said Mifune, "But that _was_ very sudden Ay, "Loyalties?" Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" said Ohnoki, "You're shameless Ohnoki! You are the most suspicious out of us all!" said Ay, "What did you say?" said Ohnoki, "Leaf, Stone, Sand, Mist, The Sorera is composed of rouge Kung Fu Masters from your villages!" yelled Ay, "And that is not all, I even have proof that you guys have even utilized with the Sorera!" said Ay, "Utilized? What do you mean by Utilized?!" said Gaara angrily, "You Gaara, Know nothing!, The Sand Village has recently used the Sorera!" yelled Ay, "Currently all Five Nations are equally stable and are switching over from arms to disarmament!" said Ohnoki, "Oh course there are risks that come with that, If there is a war, who will fight?" said Ohnoki, "So one way to avoid that is having a mercenary force ready… Such as the Sorera handy, Is that it?" said Gaara, "They go into battle for a very low price, but come out with excellent results" said Ohnoki, "Don't you go high and mighty on me!" yelled Ay as he slammed his fist on the table, Then, Mei looks confused, "What is wrong, Mei, I can see right through your eyes" said Mifune, "Since it has come to this, I will be honest, There is concern whether someone may have been manipulating my predecessor, Yagura, the Three-Tails, and The Fourth Leader of my village, he was also kidnapped last week, It could have been one of the Sorera, but I did not want to make a big deal out of it" said Mei, "You're village too? You disgust me, Each and every one of you!" said Ay, "Before you start arguing each others merits, there is something I would like to tell everyone" said Kage, "The Soreras Leader, is Yogen, Leader of the Panther Army" said Kage as everyone raised their eyebrows and gasped, "I do not understand it all myself, but this is from my own two eyes, and theirs" said Kage as he pointed to Tigress and Slavik behind him, "I thought he was long dead… So he really is a monster huh" said Ohnoki, "Let me say this as the leader of this neutral state" said Mifune, "It is a rare thing indeed for all Five Nations Leader to be sitting in the same room, So how think you? Until the Sorera can be disposed of, Why not form the worlds First Allied Kung-Fu Force?" said Mifune, "A splendid proposition, We are practically in a state of emergency, Cooperation is key" said Kage, "That would be acceptable, however, who are you going to let lead these forces?" asked Ohnoki, "If the choice were left solely to you all, all you would do is argue, Thus, I make this decision, The only remaining Jinchuuriki is Tigress and Bee" said Mifune as everyone looked at Tigress, she blushed and looked away, "I feel that is how Tigress is guided will be the key, Also, considering that working with differing personalities, ages and nations would be necessary, I think the best choice is to hand it over to Kage" said Mifune, "No! I am not good at making decisions and such! Give it to someone else" said Kage, "The boy is right, he was never good at leading or at strategy" said Slavik, "I am merely stating my unbiased opinion as a neutral party" said Mifune, "Just a moment everyone!" said a voice coming from behind Mei, "Ao? What is wrong?" asked Mei, "Everyone, we need to be ready, there is someone who is controlling Mifune!" said Ao, "Whoever it was knew that Kage had bad strategy skills, so he made Mifune pick him, to try and make us fail, you cannot fool my Byakugan" said Ao, "It was Shisui's eye that placed a Genjutsu on Mifune, Shisuis ocular power was able to create phantom experiences which seemed like voluntary acts" said Ao, "Even if he can fool the others, he cannot outsmart my Byakugan" said Ao, "Everyone! Get ready!" said Ao as everyone ran up to protect their leaders, "Well, hello there!" said a white monkey that came out of the ground, "That is the same one Master Lion killed!" said Tigress as everyone stood from their seats, "Neko has invaded this place! I wonder where she could be!" said the white monkey as Ohnoki covered him in solid, thick, bedrock, "What is she doing here, she is the one that tried to attack me in my sleep!" said Gaara, "She is also the one that hurt Bee!" said Ay, "Well, Darui! Cee!" yelled Ay as they approached right beside Ay, "We are going to avenge Bee! Come along!" said Ay as they ran off, "This Summit could get interesting" said Ohnoki as everyone sat in complete silence, "So, does anyone know who Neko is?" asked Gaara, "You be quiet Gaara, you're still just a brat who knows nothing about running a village, so now is your chance to ask anything you would like, as your senior, I am willing to answer any questions you've got" said Ohnoki, "Then let me ask you this, when did you all forsake yourselves?" said Gaara as everyone was speechless, "Neko… Huh" said Gaara.

 **(Onto Neko and her team)**

As they walked through the small hallway, they saw a staircase up ahead and started to run towards it, "Our only goal here is Kage, if anyone else gets in the way, we will cut them down" said Neko as she ran forward, "What is wrong, Karin?" asked a big wolf, "Its nothing, Jugo" said Karin, "Hey, Suigetsu! Neko, Wait up!" she yelled as they both ran to them, "This amazing Chakra" thought Karin as the floor above them came crashing down, "Move!" said Karin as she pushed them all back, "Theres a flashy entrance for you, sheesh" said Suigetsu, "Kid! I am gonna teach you the fear of true fury!" yelled Ay as Lightning cover his body like armor, "These guys are Hidden Cloud Jonin, and the hulking Rhino in the middle is Ay, their leader, otherwise known as the God of Lightning, the Hidden Cloud, is actually called the Land of Lightning" said Jugo, "Wheres Karin?" asked Suigetsu, "She ran off and hid" said Jugo, "She always was good at that" said Suigetsu, "You! Enemy of Bee! I, The Leader of the Land of Lightning, Will finish you off personally!" yelled Ay as Neko reached behind her and slid her katana out, they fought for a few hours until both of them slid away from each other from a powerful attack, "I cannot believe he has gotten this far against Lord Ay, The Panthers are even better than expected, "Lets end this, With my new, Mangekyou Sharingan!" said Neko as she opened her eyes, they took a whole different shape, Then Neko charged him as he did the same, but, a wall of sand has gotten between them, knocking them back to where they were, "Gaara of the Sand" said Neko, "Why did you interfere?" asked Ay, "I have something personal to discuss with Neko" said Gaara, Neko, remember whenever I met you in the crowd at the Valley of Peace, I was coming through to celebrate becoming the new Leader of the Sand, I met you, we talked for a little while, but, your eyes were the same as they are back then, filled with anger and hatred for others, my eyes used to be the same exact way until I realized, that making vengance ones bread of life does not resolve anything, Its not too late for you, you can still come back" said Gaara, "If I were to return, what is there for me on your side?" said Neko, As she started fight Gaara, they had fought for a few hours before Neko knocked him back, "Your hatred is far from equaling mine!" said Neko as she ran up and jumped up in the air with her katana sticking out toward Gaaras head, "My rage! My despair! THEY SURPASS YOURS!" Yelled Neko as her blade was inches away from Gaaras temple, but Ay showed up just in time to hit Neko all the way into the back hall, "Let me show you… My version of darkness!" said Neko as a giant purple figure rose from him, while he was in the middle of it, it was a skeleton like creature, then it took the form of a man with a long nose and a huge Chakra sword, "What?" said Gaara as Neko cut the giant pillars, "The pillars! If this keeps up then everything goes down!" said Gaara, "Karin! Get up!" said Sasuke as he helped her up, "Have you pinpointed Kages location?" asked Neko "Yeah, I have" said Karin, "Take me to him" said Neko, "This way" she said as he followed her down the dark hallway, "All right, Now down these hallways there are tons of samurai that we have to face" said Karin as they ran down the hallway and fought off all of the samurai, they were finally at the door to the Summit.

 **(Back to Mifune and the others)**

"Hes here" said Ao as they all remained silent, then, all of the white cloths behind the Five Leader were cut as they fell to the ground, They all looked up to see Neko staring down at them from the ceiling, Her eyes were focused on Kage, But then, in a flash Mifune was face to face with Neko as he threw his sword at her face, but she easily dodged by lifting her arm, Then Mifune fell back down to his chair, But then, all of them noticed that Kage was gone, he had run away with Tigress and Slavik, "Neko! Kage has bolted!" yelled Karin as she looked over to see that he had indeed bolted, "No!" said Neko as she ran out through the door Kage did, "Its such a waste, I always thought that you Uchiha folk were so pretty, oh well, at least I can give you a kiss that'll melt you away" said Mei, Then they had a raging battle, and Mei was knocked back a good ways back, "Chojuro!" yelled Mei as he jumped up behind Neko, "Hiramekarei release!" yelled Chojuro as the blade he was holding got covered in Chakra and doubled in size, and he hit Neko with it, shattering her through 4 thick wood walls, until she was finally face to face with Ohnoki, "You're holding out quite well for someone facing the Five Nations Leaders, But its over now!" said Ohnoki as a small cube of light formed in his hands, "No! Nekos Chakra is gone! Don't tell me..." said Karin as she walked inside, "You're next" said Ohnoki as he looked over at her, "No, I think we will pass on that, I still have uses for this woman" said Yogen as he appeared behind her with Neko on his shoulder, "I suppose I should say, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Yogen, "Who are you?" asked Mei, "Introductions will have to wait, I think I would rather have everyone here first" said Yogen as Ay and Kage arrived, "Where is she?" yelled Ay, "He was supposed to be dead, but that one got in my way" said Ohnoki, "Who are you?" asked Ay as he looked at Yogen, "My name is Yogen, I have come to discuss a certain matter with you" said Yogen, "Go and heal Neko" said Yogen as he teleported the two back to base, "Now, allow me to speak" said Yogen as he sat down on the chair behind him, "Lets talk about my plan, and other things, All shall become one under Project Tsuki no Me" said Yogen, "Become one, what are you talking about?" asked Gaara, "The Sage of the Six Paths, I assume you all know that name, He was the legendary god of every single Kung Fu master, and he created Chakra, He was called a god because he saved the world from a legendary monster, He was the aggregate of all the Tailed Beasts, known for infinite Chakra, Its name is the 10 tails!" said Yogen as everyone gasped in shock, "10 Tails? I thought there was only 9 tailed beasts!?" said Ay, "No, They are the results of the 10 tails being split apart into 9 different pieces by the Sage of Six Paths" said Yogen, "So this is why you are gathering all Tailed Beasts!" said Ohnoki, "The Sage of the Six Paths developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the 10 tails, I am sure you're all familiar with it, the sealing jutsu of the Jinchuuriki, That was it, With the sealing jutsu, The Sage of Six Paths had shut the 10 Tails inside himself" said Yogen, "I understand that you are gathering the Tailed Beast to acquire the power of the 10 Tails, But, What do you plan to do with that power?" asked Mifune, "I will revive the 10 Tails and become the 10 Tails Jinchuuriki, I will then use that power and

multiply my ocular jutsu, and launch a certain jutsu" said Yogen, "It is a super Genjutsu, where I project my eye of the moons surface, and everyone will fall under it, An Infinite Tsukuyomi, In this Genjutsu, everyone will not be fighting, there will be no wars, no bad blood between us. Everything shall be united, that is Project Tskui no Me" said Yogen, "Thats insane! I am not going to hand the world over to you!" said Ay, "I have already gather most of the Tailed Beasts, Things are already moving accordingly, Just two remain, hand over the 8 and 9 tails, if you do, I will not let there be war" Said Yogen, "Wait! Did you take Bee?" asked Ay, "The 8 Tails capture failed and he escaped" said Yogen, "Oh no! Now hes out of the village doing his stupid dancing and stuff!" said Ay, "So, what is your choice?" asked Yogen, "We will not hand over my wife" said Kage, "And I am most certainly not giving up Bee!" said Ay, "Well, you all leave me no choice, I hereby declare war on you all! The Fourth Great Kung-Fu War! We will next meet on the battlefield!" said Yogen as he disappeared, "Well, what should we do now?" asked Ohnoki, "Lets form an alliance, its the only way we can counter the power of seven tailed beasts" said Gaara, "I also feel we have mo other option" said Mei as everyone else agreed, "You... I want Shifu to know about this Alliance as well, your men and women can help out" said Gaara as he approached Tigress and put a paw on her shoulder, "Please, we need all the help we can get" said Gaara, "I understand, i shall also contact Master Lion, Master Yak, and Master Haku, they have plenty of men as well" said Tigress, "Jeez, how many masters do you know kid?" asked Mei as they all looked at her, "I know about 4" said Tigress, "I am married to this one and another two i am related too" said Tigress, "Wow" said Ay, "Well, its time to go and get our troops, we do not have long" said Gaara.

THE END


End file.
